Die Nacht am Feuer
by Kira Gmork
Summary: SSHG in klassischer Sprache! Spielt einige Zeit nach Band sechs. Eine erzwungene Nacht am Feuer ändert das Verhältnis zwischen dem 'Verräter' Snape und seiner ehemaligen Schülerin.Komplett!
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo Ihr Lieben, willkommen zu meiner vierten Geschichte in klassischer Sprache!_

_Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Die Nacht am Feuer**

**von Kira Gmork**

Die Gefangene rang die Hände, doch abgesehen von einem Klirren der Ketten, vermochte ihre Gegenwehr keine Änderung zu bewirken.

"Setzt Euch ans Feuer und bedient Euch vom Nachtmahl", sagte die verhasste Stimme ruhig.

"Das Feuer eines Verräters vermag es nicht, mich zu wärmen. Und das Mahl würde mir im Halse stecken bleiben", fügte sie dann an, doch ihr Blick lag etwas zu lange auf dem gut gesottenen Fleisch, und auch der Duft des Brotes ließ ihre Stimme ins Wanken geraten, was sie als Lügnerin erkennen ließ.

"Wohlan, so hungert eben", sagte der Mann gleichgültig, und schob sich ein Stück köstliches Brot in den Mund, das er zuvor ins Fett getaucht hatte.

Wie zur Erwiderung - und wie ein Verräter im eigenen Körper - knurrte der Magen der Gefesselten so laut, dass einige umherstehende Männer in Lachen ausbrachen, über das störrische Frauenzimmer.

"Ihr solltet sie lehren, was es heißt, ein gutes Angebot auszuschlagen", höhnte einer, der offensichtlich hinkte.

Ein anderer griff zu einem Schafsschenkel und schwenkte das verlockende Fleisch direkt vor dem Angesicht der jungen Frau, ehe er herzhaft hineinbiss.

"Lasst Sie hungern!", schrie ein Weib, das die andere geringschätzig betrachtete.

Der Mann am Feuer schenkte indes keinem der anderen einen Blick, sondern starrte in die Flammen, als er mit leiser Stimme sagte: "Wenn Ihr nicht esst, so werdet Ihr schwach werden. Und wenn Ihr schwach seid, so könnt Ihr mir nicht mehr die Stirn bieten. Also esst und vergesst unseren Kampf für diesen kurzen Moment."

"Ich kann nicht essen, solange ich Euren Anblick ertragen muss. Ihr erregt Übelkeit in mir."

"Ihr übt euch umsonst darin, mich beleidigen zu wollen, mein Kind."

"Ich bin kein Kind - und schon gar nicht das Eure!", gab die junge Frau von sich.

Er schnaubte, dann erwiderte er beinahe traurig: "Einst ward Ihr ein Kind. Ein Kind, das unter meiner Lehre stand...und somit unter meinem Schutze."

"Schutz? Das nennt Ihr Schutz? Ihr seid krank, mein Herr! Krank und grausam!"

"Mein Herr, so nennt Ihr mich immerhin noch. Nicht mehr 'Sir'...doch ist das wohl weit mehr, als ich zu erwarten hoffen durfte."

"Einst nannte ich euch Professor Snape, doch diese Zeit ist wahrlich vorüber. Heute würde ich Euch mit Mörder und Verräter ansprechen, wenn ich nicht befürchten müsste, dass Ihr, oder einer Eurer Handlanger, mir dafür die Kehle durchschneiden würdet."

Das Funkeln in ihren Augen schien ihn abwesend zu machen, denn erst als ein maskierter Mann hinter ihm fragte: "Soll ich es übernehmen, und dem unwürdigen Schlammblut den Gar aus machen?", erwachte er scheinbar wieder, und winkte ab.

"Nein! Und dies gilt für alle hier - das Mädchen steht unter meinem Schutze."

"Wie edel von Euch - Ihr wollt mir also immer noch Schutz gewähren, und dabei frage ich mich doch unwillkürlich, warum Ihr Eurer verhassten Schülerin diese Gnade erweisen wollt?". Ihre Stimme hatte ironisch geklungen, denn nichts von dem was er tat, sah sie als Gnade an.

"Setzt Euch!", sagte er erneut.

Sie tat nichts dergleichen.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken bedeutete er einem der Umstehenden, seinem Befehl Nachdruck zu verleihen. Mit offensichtlicher Freude, zwang dieser das Mädchen in die Knie, während er zischte: "So kniet vor unserem Herrn, wenn Ihr schon nicht sitzen wollt!"

"Lass sie los!", lautete der nächste Befehl, und als der Angesprochene das Mädchen mehr stieß, als los ließ, wäre es beinahe in die Flammen geraten. Mit einem Griff an ihre Schulter, hielt der ehemalige Lehrmeister den einstigen Zögling im letzten Moment zurück.

Er erwartete, dass sie sich gegen seinen Griff wehrte, doch das tat sie nicht, statt dessen sah sie sehnsüchtig in die Flammen und just in dem Augenblicke fragte er sich, ob sie bedauerte, dass er den Sturz verhindert hatte.

"Ihr müsst nicht knien. Macht es Euch bequem!"

"Bequem? Wie könnte ich in dieser Gesellschaft jemals Bequemlichkeit empfinden?", fragte sie und wandte sich ab.

Der Klang ihrer Stimme mutete merkwürdig an, und er begriff, dass sie kurz vor den Tränen stand. Einen Moment schwieg er, dann wurde er unwirsch.

"Esst jetzt endlich! Ich werde mich nicht für Euren Hungertod verantworten! Esst, damit Ihr nicht wie ein Kind flennt, weil Euch der Hunger quält, während das Essen ausgebreitet vor Euch liegt!"

Mit klirrenden Fesseln griff sie nach einem Stück Fleisch und führte es zum Munde, um ein Stück herauszubeißen. Ein Stück Brot folgte auf der Stelle. Der Mann nahm es zur Kenntnis und wandte den Blick ab, um still Befehl zu geben, dass man ihr etwas zu Trinken bringen sollte.

Die Frau, die zuvor lauthals geschrien hatte, brachte einen Krug mit Wein, doch bevor sie ihn vor das Mädchen stellte, spuckte sie hinein. "Da, für ein Schlammblut nur vom Besten", sagte sie geifernd, und das Johlen der umstehenden Männer ließ den dunklen Wald scheinbar erzittern.

Geschwind sprang der dunkelhaarige Mann auf, und versetzte dem lachenden Weib eine schallende Ohrfeige.

"Trinkt Euren Wein selbst!", fuhr er sie an, kippte jedoch das Getränk zu ihren Füßen aus. "Bringt neuen!"

Die Frau eilte sich, und ihr Blick war diesmal gesenkt, als sie den Krug brachte.

Sie stellte ihn sorgsam zu Füßen der Jüngeren und zog sich dann sofort wieder zurück.

"Trinkt, Hermine", forderte der Mann und wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Feuer zu.

Auch die anderen Umherstehenden waren zurückgewichen, als sie begriffen hatten, dass ihr Herr nicht wünschte, dass sie Schindluder mit der Gefangenen trieben.

Hermine fühlte sich ein wenig befreiter, und ihr Magen war nun gefüllt, was etwas dazu beitrug, dass sie nicht mehr auf der Stelle sterben wollte.

"Bitte, lasst mich gehen", brachte sie nun mühsam hervor. Als ihr einstiger Zaubertrankmeister nicht reagierte, versuchte sie es erneut: "Lasst mich gehen. Ich bin Euch nicht von Nutzen. Wollt Ihr mich quälen? Ist es das? Bin ich ein Zeitvertreib für Euch, weil man ein Schlammblut in diesen Zeiten zum Spaß leiden lassen kann, ohne dafür belangt zu werden? Werdet Ihr mich gehen lassen, wenn Ihr meiner überdrüssig geworden seid, oder muss ich damit rechnen, in diesem Wald verscharrt zu werden?" Sie hatte sich wahrlich Mühe gegeben, ihr Grauen zu verbergen, doch ihre Stimme brach, und das war Beweis genug, dass sie im wahrsten Sinne Todesängste ausstand.

"Ich muss Euch wie ein Dämon erscheinen", gab er zur Antwort und entlockte ihr damit einen überraschten Blick.

"Ihr SEID ein Dämon", erwiderte sie fest, "Ihr habt Dumbledore getötet. Ihr habt Hogwarts überfallen und die Hälfte Eurer einstigen Kollegen starben dabei. Ihr habt alles verraten, was noch gegen Voldemort hätte siegen können. Ihr habt dazu beigetragen, dass Meinesgleichen in Angst und Schrecken lebt. Wir sind nicht mehr für euch, als unwertes Leben. Ihr seid für mich ein Dämon, Snape! Und nun habt Ihr mich aus dem Hause meiner Eltern entführt, habt mich in diesen Wald gebracht, inmitten Eurer bluthungrigen Meute. Was sonst sollt Ihr wohl sein, als ein Dämon?"

"Ihr habt recht. Mit allem, was Ihr sagt, habt Ihr absolut recht. Ihr ward schon immer ein schlaues Kind. Und doch...Ihr seid wahrlich kein Kind mehr. Ihr seid inzwischen ein junges Weib."

Erschrocken hielt sie mit Kauen inne und schüttelte mit dem Kopfe.

"Wenn Ihr glaubt, dass Ihr mich anrühren könnt, dann werde ich das zu verhindern wissen", sagte sie voller Abscheu.

Er schickte ihr ein kaltes Lächeln.

"Nur um meine Neugier zu befriedigen...wie gedenkt Ihr Euch zu wehren? Ihr seid gefesselt, und...ein wenig in der Unterzahl...um nicht zu sagen...Ihr seid alleine...ganz alleine!"

"Das ist Eure Männlichkeit auch - und Ihr würdet sie vermutlich vermissen, wenn ich Euch sie abreiße!"

Ein Lachen entfuhr ihm, doch es klang nicht ganz so amüsiert, wie es wohl den Anschein machen sollte.

"Meiner Männlichkeit wollt Ihr mich also berauben. Dann sollte ich wohl besser die Finger von Euch lassen. Doch trifft es sich gut, dass ich ohnehin nicht plante, meine Männlichkeit in dieser Stunde zum Einsatz zu bringen."

"Ihr verdammter..."

"Was? Ist das etwa ein Einwand gegen meine Enthaltsamkeit Euch gegenüber?", fragte er herausfordernd. "Vielleicht sollte ich dafür Sorge tragen, dass man Euch die Hände lieber hinter dem Rücken fesselt. Zwar ging ich davon aus, dass es so angenehmer für Euch wäre, doch ist mir meine eigene Unversehrtheit, in diesem Punkt und zu dieser Stunde, nicht von weniger Wichtigkeit als die Eure."

Das Mädchen schnaubte hörbar: "An Euch ist ein wahrer Edelmann verloren gegangen", höhnte sie, "doch wie hätte ich auch erwarten können, dass mir ein gemeiner Mörder die Fesseln erspart? Es verwundert mich nicht, dass Ihr nicht Manns genug seid, mir diese Freiheit zu gewähren, wenn Ihr mich doch derart fürchtet."

"Ihr glaubt, ich fürchte Euch? Nun denn, so werdet glücklich mit dieser Überzeugung. Die Fesseln jedoch bleiben Eure treuen Freunde, während Ihr an meiner Seite weilt."

"Welch ein Hasenfuß Ihr doch seid. Ein jämmerlicher..."

"SCHWEIGT! Oder Ihr werdet es bereuen!"

Das Gemurmel um sie herum erstarb und wich dem gespannten Warten, ob sie bereits den Bogen überspannt hatte, und mit einer Bestrafung zu rechnen war. In Erwartung dieser Bestrafung rückten einige ihre Masken zurecht, wohl um nichts von diesem Schauspiel zu verpassen.

"Die Ketten hindern Euch nicht, die Dinge zu tun, die Eurem Wohlbefinden dienlich sind. Wohl aber hindern sie Euch daran, Euch allein in den Wald davonzumachen, denn Ihr wisst, dass Ihr damit nicht lange überleben würdet. Seid also mein Gast und nehmt diese kleine Einschränkung hin."

"Welche Wahl bleibt mir wohl auch", murmelte sie so leise, dass nur er es verstand.

"Die, Euch weiter so aufzuführen - mich zu beleidigen und damit eine Strafe zu forcieren, die Euch vermutlich teurer zu stehen kommen wird, als Ihr derzeit geneigt seid, zu glauben. Was denkt Ihr, wie lange ich meine Rolle als Führer dieser Gruppe noch länger aufs Spiel setze, um Euch zu schützen?"

"Hättet Ihr mich nicht aus dem Hause meiner Eltern entführt, so müsstet Ihr mich nicht vor Euresgleichen schützen. Diesen Menschen steht die Mordlust ins Gesicht geschrieben."

"Diese Menschen verlangen nach Führung. Es ist an mir, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen, so lange es mir noch gewährt ist. Und ich werde es tun, denn auf Hogwarts erwartet mich niemand...niemand, außer den Dementoren, die dazu ausgesandt wurden, mich zu finden und zu töten."

"Nein, man wird Euch nicht töten - das wäre zu einfach, nicht wahr? Ihr werdet festgenommen und zu einer langen Strafe verurteilt, wie es die Gerechtigkeit verlangt!"

"Nun, so bleibe ich wohl wahrlich besser hier, und halte mich vom Schlosse fern."

"Man wird Euch finden, Snape. Man wird Euch finden und Ihr werdet Askaban nicht mehr lebend wieder verlassen."

"Vielleicht wird es so kommen. Ein Grund mehr dafür, Euch hierher zu holen."

"Mich? Warum holtet Ihr mich her? Wollt Ihr mich als Pfand benutzen? Darauf wird man nicht eingehen. Es ist bekannt, dass Ihr der letzte Horkrux seid. In Eurem Herzen wohnt das letzte Seelenteil, das Voldemort wieder den Körper erlangen lässt, den er herbeisehnt. Er hat den Kampf schon fast gewonnen. Nur Euch braucht er noch. Und das Ministerium möchte Euch ebenfalls. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, man würde mich gegen Euch eintauschen? Keinen Moment würde man ein unwichtiges Schlammblut eintauschen, wenn man die Chance hätte, Eurer habhaft zu werden, um damit die neue Macht des Lords aufhalten zu können."

Einen Moment schwieg er, dann sagte er mit leiser Stimme: "Ihr wisst um dieses Geheimnis? Nun denn, so lasst mich Euch eines offenbaren, das Ihr bislang nicht kanntet. Ich ließ Euch holen, weil ich mit Euch reden wollte. Reden, von Mensch zu Mensch, ehe ich das Menschsein hinter mir lasse."

"Reden wollt Ihr mit mir? Warum mit mir? Und Ihr bezeichnet dies selbst als ein Geheimnis. Wahrlich, es erscheint mir rätselhaft, warum Ihr mich als Gesprächspartnerin wählt."

"Das Rätsel wird Euch offenbart sein, wenn Ihr bereit wäret, mich anzuhören."

"Ich bin hier! Ich habe keine Wahl, also sprecht."

Er ließ sein Haupt betrübt sinken und seine Stimme klang kraftlos: "Nicht so...nicht so, MyLady...mit dem Herzen sollt Ihr mich hören, doch es bleibt mir verschlossen."

"Ich soll mein Herz einem Mörder öffnen? Welch törichtes Frauenzimmer wäre ich wohl, wenn ich das zuließe?"

"Ein Weib wie Ihr kann niemals töricht sein. Ihr habt kein Talent dazu, euch dumm zu verhalten, denn Euer Kopf zeigt Euch stets den rechten Weg."

"Mein Kopf zeigt mir den rechten Weg, doch was nützt es mir, wenn ein Verbrecher mich davon abbringt und mich auf den schändlichen führt? Was habt Ihr mit mir vor, so sprecht? Lasst mich nicht länger in Ungewissheit über mein Schicksal."

"Gut, ich spreche. Ich spreche MyLady, bis es nichts mehr zu sagen gibt, und gleich vorweg will ich Euch erklären, dass Ihr danach diesen Wald verlassen dürft. Auf direktem Wege werde ich Euch in Euer Elternhaus zurückkehren lassen - unbehelligt, bis auf das Wissen, welches ich Euch nun aufbürden werde. Es betrübt mich sehr, dass ich Euch auf diese Art zwingen muss, es anzuhören. Sehr viel lieber hätte ich es Euch ohne die Unannehmlichkeiten offenbart. Nun denn, das Leben fragt nur selten nach den, für uns wünschenswerten Umständen."

Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen, die Verwirrung und auch Gegenwehr zum Ausdruck brachten. Ihre Stimme klang, trotz seiner Versicherung, dass sie diesen Ort unbeschadet verlassen würde, nicht gänzlich beruhigt.

"So bitte ich Euch, erzählt, was Ihr zu erzählen habt, und dann lasst mich gehen, wenn noch ein Herz in Eurer Brust wohnt, so quält mich nicht unnötig lange."

"Ich werde mich eilen", entgegnete er, und warf einen Stein ins Feuer, den er scheinbar zuvor verborgen stetig in den Händen hin und her gedreht hatte.

"Es gibt für mich keinen Grund mehr, Euch zu schonen..."

"Wie meint Ihr das? Ich sagtet doch gerade, dass ich unbehelligt zurückkehren dürfte, zu den meinen."

"Zu den Euren, ja, gewiss. Doch was ich zu sagen beabsichtigte, war, dass ich keinen Grund mehr habe, Euch mit meinem Gefühl zu schonen."

"Mit Euren Gefühl?"

"Mit meinem Gefühl für Euch", fügte er erklärend hinzu, während seine Hände den Stein aufs Ärgste zu missen schienen.

Ihre Verblüffung stand so deutlich in ihrem Gesichte, dass es ihm ein kurzes Lächeln entlockte.

"Ich sehe, dass ich Euch mit meiner Eröffnung verwirre...mit nichts anderem habe ich gerechnet...gehofft hatte ich freilich, dass Ihr wüsstet, wovon ich spreche, doch diese Hoffnung ist nun dahin. Ihr habt es nie bemerkt - ich weiß..Ihr habt es nie bemerkt...", seine Stimme verlor sich irgendwo in ihrem Geiste.

Und als er begriff, dass sie nichts erwidern würde, fuhr er mit dem Mut des Verzweifelten fort.

"Ich bemerkte es, als Ihr die Kindheit langsam hinter Euch ließet. Zuvor wart Ihr ein wahrlich kluges Mädchen, doch als die Anmut der Weiblichkeit sich hinzugesellte, erkannte ich, dass Ihr das wurdet, wonach ich mein Leben lang gesucht hatte, ohne es selbst zu bemerken. Und doch wusste ich sogleich, dass ich Euer Herz niemals erringen könnte. Nicht in diesem Leben, nicht in dieser Gestalt, nicht mit meiner Vergangenheit. Und so schwieg ich. Ich sollte immer noch schweigen, um meiner selbst Willen, denn Ihr werdet meine Seele in tausend Stücke reißen, wenn Ihr nun lacht. Doch lacht ruhig, denn schon in ein paar Stunden wird mein Körper ohnehin in tausend Stücke gerissen werden. Meine Zeit ist gekommen, weil der Lord sich erneuern wird. Ich habe die Wahl, mich dem Ministerium zu stellen, wo man mich festnehmen und so lange einsperren wird, bis man mir den Tod gewährt, oder den schnellen Tod zu wählen, und damit dem Lord in die Hände zu spielen. In diesem Fall wähle ich den schnellen Tod, und werde meinem Ruf gerecht, ein Mörder und Verräter zu sein. Und Euch gebe ich die Möglichkeit mein Herz zu durchbohren, bevor ich vom Schauplatz meines Lebens entfliehe. Lacht über mich - lacht darüber, dass ich Euch liebe. Lacht!"

Doch von Hermine war kein Lachen zu hören. Wortlos blickte sie ihn an. Als sie zu begreifen begann, senkte sie den Kopf und starrte in die lodernden Flammen.

"Ihr liebt mich?", fragte sie ungläubig.

"Ja. Was für ein aberwitziger Gedanke, nicht wahr?"

"Nicht so aberwitzig wie die Tatsache, dass Ihr mir ankündigt, kampflos sterben zu wollen. Ihr habt Euch nie aufgegeben. Ihr habt immer gekämpft! Ihr habt getötet! Und jetzt wollt Ihr Euren Körper zerfetzen lassen, damit Euer Lord sich an Euch bedienen kann?"

"Er bedient sich nur an dem, was ihm gehört. Dass es in mir steckt ist wohl ein Unglück, das ich zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt in meinem Leben für einen guten Handel hielt. Ich bekam Macht und alle Annehmlichkeiten, die ein Mann sich wünschen kann. Es war erfüllend...eine Zeit lang zumindest. So lange, bis ich endlich begriff."

"Dann habt Ihr Euch also Dumbledore angeschlossen, weil Ihr Euch Befreiung durch ihn versprochen habt? Ihr hofftet, so Eurem Versprechen nicht nachkommen zu müssen, wenn der Lord das letzte Seelenteil aus Eurem Körper zurückfordert?"

"Wir waren kurz davor, den Lord für immer unschädlich zu machen. Euer Freund Potter hätte es beinahe geschafft, doch der Tod Dumbledores war umsonst. Alle Kraft, die er, durch seinen Tod auf Potter umgeleitet hat, wurde unbrauchbar, als Voldemort ihn zu fassen bekam. Er konnte ihn vielleicht abermals nicht töten, doch er konnte sich die magische Kraft Dumbledores aus Potters Körper einverleiben, was ihn, zusammengenommen mit seiner eigenen, beinahe unbesiegbar macht. Und durch meinen Tod wird er absolut unbesiegbar werden. Ihr solltet wissen, dass es mir Leid tut. Leid für Euch, denn ich vermag Euch nicht zu schützen, vor dem, was kommen wird."

"So weit muss es nicht kommen", erwiderte sie leise, und blickte sich dabei nach den umherstehenden Männer und Frauen um. Sie schienen außer Hörweite zu sein, und so sprach Hermine erneut.

"Wenn es wirklich wahr ist, dass Ihr mich liebt, so vertraut mir, und löst meine Fesseln."

Einen Moment geschah gar nichts, und nur das Knistern des Feuers füllte die angespannte Stille, die entstanden war, obwohl die Maskierten um sie herum scherzten und teilweise wohl auch miteinander stritten.

Als er nach ihren Händen griff, zuckte sie unwillkürlich ängstlich zurück. Zu tief hatte sich der Gedanke in ihrem Geist gegraben, dass er der hinterhältige Mörder Dumbledores war.

Und selbst jetzt, da sie wusste, dass Dumbledore es verlangt hatte, um den einzigen zu stärken, der der Zaubererwelt Rettung bringen konnte, war sie nicht in der Lage, Snape ohne Furcht zu begegnen.

Er nahm es mit einem Seufzen zur Kenntnis; sich wohl schmerzlich darüber bewusst, dass sein kurzes Leben nicht mehr ausreichen würde, ihre Reaktion auf ihn zu ändern.

Die Kette war schnell gelöst, und einen Moment rieb er mit seiner Fingerspitze über ihre Haut, die wund und schorfig durch ihre Gegenwehr geworden war. Mit einem leisen Rasseln ließ er die Kettenglieder schlussendlich zu Boden sinken.

"Ihr seid frei", sagte er dann mit leiser Stimme, ehe er hinzufügte, "ich werde Euch nun nach Hause schicken, da Ihr wisst, was ich Euch zu erklären gedachte. Wir müssen uns eilen, damit niemand hier Verdacht schöpft. Ich werde den Apparierweg versiegeln, damit niemand Euch folgen kann."

"Und was geschieht mit Euch, wenn man entdeckt, dass Ihr mich gehen ließt?"

"Das ist nicht von Belang. Ich werde so oder so sterben. Lebt wohl, Hermine, und...gebt auf Euch acht!"

Damit zog er seinen Zauberstab und gerade als er den Zauberspruch zu Ende gebracht hatte, lehnte sie sich unversehends zu ihm, umschlang seinen Hals und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich, wie nur eine Geliebte ihren Geliebten küsst.

In diesem Kusse vereint, wurden sie vom Wirbel des Apparierens erfasst und rasten gemeinsam durch Zeit und Raum.

tbc???


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel**

Welch seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, ergriff Besitz und ließ seinen Geist genauso den Halt unter den Füßen missen, wie sein Körper sich im Strom des Apparierens verlor. Beinahe glaubte er, die liebliche Süße des Weibes zu schmecken, das er in seinen Träumen so oft verführt hatte. Nun schien es ihm, als habe sie ihn verführt. Wahrlich, ein schöner Traum! Zu schön, als dass er noch in diesem Leben weilen konnte. Das also war des Rätsels Lösung - er war bereits im Totenreich angelangt, ein überraschend warmer Empfang wurde ihm hier gewährt. Und doch...wenn sein Geist den Körper verlassen hatte, warum spürte er dann das Herz in seiner Brust so heftig schlagen? Indes war sein Körper auch an anderer Stelle zu rege, als dass er wahrlich hätte glauben können, das Totenhemd würde ihn schon kleiden.

Bei genauerer Betrachtung, hatte er sich niemals zuvor von solch einer Lebendigkeit gefühlt.

Und just als er den Geschmack des Kusses niemals mehr aufgeben wollte, entzog sich ihm dieser Genuss, und er fühlte wieder Grund und Boden unter seinen Füßen. Der Taumel war vorüber. Jedoch hielt der in seinem Herzen an, das einen steinigen Weg zu gehen schien, da es so oft stolperte.

Hände lösten sich von seinem Halse. Er misste sie bereits jetzt schmerzlich - wollte sie fühlen an jeder Stelle seines Körpers. Er wollte sie küssen, die zarten Fingerglieder, die zuvor noch seinen Nacken zärtlich umfasst hielten. Nie wieder wollte er sie hergeben, doch so verwirrt er auch über diese Regung war, so fest und hart war seine Stimme.

"Was habt Ihr Euch dabei gedacht? Seid Ihr des Teufels?"

"Nicht mehr als Ihr, mein Herr."

Er löste sich mühsam von ihrem Antlitz, und blickte sich um.

Der Ort war ihm unvertraut und doch wusste er, wo sie sich befanden, denn er selbst hatte das Ziel der Reise gewählt. Jedoch nicht für sich, sondern lediglich für die, die er liebte.

"Euer Elternhaus", sagte er flüsternd.

"Wir sind allein. Mutter und Vater sind auf Reisen, um diese Jahreszeit", erwiderte Hermine und trat einige Schritte von ihm zurück.

"Ihr seid mir die Antwort auf meine Frage schuldig geblieben. Was dachtet Ihr Euch dabei, mich hierher zu bringen? Ich wollte Euch Sicherheit gewähren, so weit ich dazu im Stande war. Man hätte Euch sicher nicht gesucht, wenn Ihr verschwunden wärt, denn Euch zu verfolgen machte ich unmöglich, und für größere Anstrengung seid Ihr nicht wichtig genug."

"Habt Dank dafür, dass Ihr mir einmal mehr meine Unwichtigkeit bescheinigt", erwiderte sie sogleich.

Er schwieg einen Augenblick, ehe er erwiderte: "Nicht wichtig für den Lord - doch nun habt Ihr das mitgenommen, was er mehr begehrt, als alles andere. Ich werde für Euch den Tod bedeuten, wenn ich nicht sofort zurückkehre."

"Das werdet Ihr nicht tun!"

"Und warum nicht? Habt Ihr mich nicht gehört? Sie werden herkommen! Ihr seid des Todes, wenn Ihr in meiner Nähe verweilt!"

"Und Ihr seid des Todes, wenn Ihr zurückkehrt...und dann sind wir alle des Todes. Menschen wie ich, werden kaum den nächsten Sommer erleben, wenn ich zulasse, dass Ihr Euch dem Lord wie ein Lamm opfert."

"Ein Lamm nennt Ihr mich? Das ist führwahr eine eigenwillige Wortwahl. Es ist wohl das Wort, das man einem Mörder wie mir am wenigstens angedeihen lassen würde."

Hermine entzündete ein Licht, das wie durch Magie aufglimmte, nachdem sie ein Gebilde berührt hatte, das in eine Wand eingelassen war.

"Vielleicht wählte ich den Vergleich, weil Ihr mir wie ein Lamm im Wolfspelz erscheint, nach allem, was ich über Euch gewahr wurde."

"Ein Lamm im Wolfspelz? Welch eine Verdrehung habt Ihr hier ersonnen? Und doch...ich bin dankbar, dass Ihr nun um meine wahre Rolle wisst, doch muss ich Euch nun verlassen, denn ich möchte nicht die Ursache dafür sein, dass man bereits jetzt das Augenmerk auf Euch richtet. Ihr habt eine Chance zu entfliehen, wenn der Lord die Macht erringt. Flieht und verbergt Euch gut, dann wird er Euch vorerst nichts anhaben können."

"Ich soll fliehen? Nein, Sir! Ich werde nicht fliehen! So wenig, wie Ihr das Lamm spielen werdet!"

"Glaubt Ihr wirklich, ich hätte eine Wahl? Es obliegt mir nicht, mich dafür, oder dagegen zu entscheiden. Die Würfel sind gefallen...schon vor langer Zeit."

"Dann erkläre ich den Wurf für nichtig!", erwiderte Hermine fest und entlockte ihm damit ein erstauntes Kopfschütteln.

"Ihr seid mutig, so wie es Eurem Hause entspricht. Doch wird das Wappen Gryffindors Euch nicht schützen, wenn der Lord seine Todesser aussendet, um Euch zu holen. Flieht, wenn ich fort bin, denn ich fürchte, man wird Mittel und Wege finden, den Ort aus mir herauszupressen, an den Ihr mich brachtet. Auch wenn meine Zunge beharrlich schweigen wird, so kann man mittels verschiedener Tränke meinem Körper das Geheimnis entlocken."

"Ich möchte Euch einen anderen Vorschlag unterbreiten." Sie deutete auf ein Sitzmöbel, auf dem er sich niederlassen sollte. Er kam der Aufforderung nur widerstrebend nach.

"Sprecht! Jede Minute, die ich hier in Eurem Beisein verbringe, birgt Gefahr für Euch."

"Wenn der Lord siegt, birgt allein die Tatsache, dass ich nicht von reinen Magiern gezeugt wurde, Gefahr für mich. Aber durch Euch kann unser drohendes Schicksal gewendet werden. Wenn der Lord Euch nicht zu fassen bekommt, so wird er stets unvollständig sein und niemals die Macht erringen, unbesiegbar für seine Feinde zu sein."

Die Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters verdunkelten sich, kaum, dass sie gesprochen hatte. Seine Stimme klang seltsam kraftlos.

"Dann habt Ihr mich also mit Euch genommen, damit der Lord nicht auf das Seelenteil zurückgreifen kann, das er mir ins Herz pflanzte? Ihr tatet es aus dem Grunde, damit er nicht seine vollständige Kraft erringen kann."

"Gewiss! Aus welchem Grunde wohl sonst, sollte ich es getan haben?" Ihre Augen lagen fragend auf ihm, was er mit einem leisen Schnauben quittierte.

"Gewiss aus diesem Grunde", bestätigte er mit wenig Freundlichkeit, dann fügte er wütend an: "Warum dann der Kuss?"

"Der Kuss?", erwiderte sie erstaunt.

"Wollt Ihr ihn etwa leugnen?"

"Nein, das will ich nicht. Der Kuss sollte Euch besser an mich binden...für die Zeit des Apparierens. Ich war nicht völlig gewiss, ob es ausreichen würde, Euch lediglich festzuhalten."

"Ich verstehe", brachte er mit matter Stimme hervor.

Sie schien es nicht zu bemerken, und erhob sich, während sie sprach.

"Es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn wir uns an einen anderen Ort begeben. Wir werden mehrfach apparieren müssen, um unsere Verfolger in die Irre zu führen. Es gibt einen Ort, an dem wir uns schließlich vorerst verbergen können. Ihr werdet verstehen, dass ich ihn Euch nicht benennen werde, doch seid Euch gewiss, dass er behaglicher sein wird, als Eure Rückkehr zum Lord."

Er kam nicht umhin, ihr in diesem Punkte beizupflichten. Ungewiss, wie seine Zukunft sich gestalten würde, folgte er ihr, als sie mit ihm gemeinsam disapparierte. Kaum hatten sie den einen Ort erreicht, führten sie die Flucht fort, um die Spuren einstweilen unbrauchbar zu machen. Es war ihm unmöglich zu ergründen, wo sie letztlich ihre Reise beendeten. Jedoch spürte er eine bleierne Müdigkeit von ihm Besitz ergreifen, von der er nicht ganz gewiss war, was sie herbeigeführt hatte.

Hermines Stimme holte ihn erneut in das Hier und Jetzt zurück.

"Wir sollten ein wenig ausruhen, ehe wir Pläne fassen. Streckt Euch hier aus, ich werde Euch Decken holen."

Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, verließ sie den Raum.

Es war eine kleine Kammer, doch verlieh der Kerzenschein ihr einige Behaglichkeit. Er sann über das junge Weib nach, das er einstmals gelehrt hatte, Tränke zu brauen und Spott klaglos hinzunehmen. Wie sehr hatte sie sich gewandelt. Wie viel verlockender wäre es, ihre Lippen nicht vor Scham und Wut beben zu sehen, sondern vor Begehren.

Immer noch brannte ihr Kuss auf seinen Lippen wie süßes, feuriges Gold, doch dieser Kuss war nur ein Mittel zum Zwecke gewesen. Seine Männlichkeit würde noch geraume Zeit benötigen, ehe sie dies einsah - sein Herz würde es vermutlich niemals einsehen, doch wen kümmerte schon, was darin vorging? Es war ein Gefäß, das der Lord für seine Zwecke missbrauchte...und dieses Gefäß würde Voldemort alsbald zerstören, damit er an sein kostbares Hab und Gut gelangen konnte.

Snape streckte sich aus und ehe er sich versah, hatte der Schlaf ihn übermannt.

Im Traume war ihm, als würde eine Hand ihn zart liebkosen. Doch als er die Augen aufschlug, sah er die Fratze Voldemorts vor sich, der ein pulsierendes Herz in seiner Hand hielt. Die Schlangenaugen verengten sich immer mehr und die Gesichtszüge des Lords wurden grausam. Zutiefst erschüttert stellte Snape fest, dass es ein Lächeln war, das der Lord dort so abscheulich zur Schau trug. Die Finger Voldemorts bohrten sich in den pulsierenden Muskel in seiner Hand. Lebenssaft spritzte mit stoischer Gleichmäßigkeit daraus hervor. So lange, bis der Lord den Teil herausgetrennt hatte, den er sein Eigen nannte. Den Rest warf er achtlos zu Boden. Ein rasender Schmerz durchbohrte Snape daraufhin, und er blickte an sich herab. Ein Fleck bildete sich auf seiner Brust, der erst unscheinbar klein, doch von erschreckend hellroter Farbe war. Schnell breitete er sich aus, bis Snape begriff, dass der Blutstrom aus einem Loch in seinem Körper austrat, wo einst sein Herz gesessen hatte. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn, das ihn hin und her zu schütteln schien. Der Lord sprach ihn seltsam an. "Snape!" "Professor...Sir, erwacht!"

Er schreckte auf, und versuchte zu begreifen.

Hermine war es, die ihn geschüttelt hatte, und die ihn ansprach, er möge erwachen.

Nun, da er die Augen aufschlug, rückte sie ein Stück von ihm ab.

"Ihr habt geträumt. Wollt Ihr darüber sprechen?"

Er ließ einen Moment verstreichen. Zu verlockend war es, ihr zu offenbaren, was sich des Nachts in seinem Kopfe abspielte; doch war es nicht ihre Last, sondern die seine! Um nichts in der Welt wollte er ihr diese Träume aufbürden.

"Nein, es war nichts...ich erinnere mich nicht einmal. Geht wieder schlafen. Verzeiht mir, MyLady. Ich werde Euren Schlaf nicht erneut stören."

"Ihr wollt wirklich nicht darüber reden? Es scheint ein wahrlich grauenvoller Traum zu sein, der Euch heimsucht. Ihr habt geschrien. Manchmal gelingt es, einem Traum den Schrecken zu nehmen, indem man ihn mit jemandem teilt. Ihr könntet ihn so vielleicht dauerhaft vertreiben."

Er strich sich das schweißnasse Haar aus dem Gesichte und seine Erwiderung war von fester Stimme: "Ich sagte Euch doch, dass ich mich nicht einmal daran erinnere. Vermutlich träumte ich von einem Frauenzimmer, das mich mit Fragen verfolgte, und nicht von mir abließ, egal wie oft ich es ermahnte, zu schweigen."

"Nun denn...so wünsche ich Euch einen Traum von einem angenehmeren Weibe. Vielleicht von einem, das schweigt, wenn Ihr es wünscht, und redet, wenn Euch danach der Sinn steht. Ein Weib, das nach Eurem Geschmacke ist, und Euch womöglich Boshaftigkeiten ins Ohr flüstert, während Ihr friedlich schlaft, weil es am Tage zu oft den Unmut gegen Euch reglos schlucken musste!"

Die Tür fiel etwas unsanft ins Schloss, nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatte.

Seine Stimme war so leise wie matt, und er sprach zu sich selbst: "Welch grandiose Leistung habt Ihr da vollbracht, halsstarriger Tölpel! Sie will Eure Seele ergründen und Ihr zeigt ihr nur den schwarzen Fleck darauf, von dem Ihr wünschtet, er könnte ungeschehen gemacht werden. Doch wer hätte dazu die Macht...wer hätte die Macht, Euch zu einem anderen Menschen zu machen? Die Mühe lohnt nicht! Es ist zu spät! Ein totes Herz erringt kein lebendes."

Mit diesen Selbstbeschimpfungen drehte er sich mehrfach um sich selbst, bis die Decke ihn wie eine feste Schnürung umschlang. Derart geschützt, versuchte er, erneut in den Schlaf zu finden, und es glückte erst, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den nahenden Tag verkündeten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der eigenwillige Duft, der nur frischgebrühtem Kaffee zueigen ist, schlich sich in die empfindliche Nase des Tränkemeisters, und diesesmal war es ein Traum angenehmerer Natur, dem er entrissen ward.

Jedoch wurde ihm das Aufgeben jenes Traumes durch den Anblick einer Maid, die nur mit einem weißen Hemde bekleidet war, das bis zu ihren Schenkeln reichte, versüßt. Sie schien etwas zu suchen, da sie auf Zehenspitzen stand und ein steinernes Gefäß von einem Regalbrette zog. Augenblicklich fragte er sich selbst, ob er nicht doch noch im Land der Träume weilte. Die wallenden Locken der Schönheit vor ihm, ergossen sich über ihre Schulter, in einer Wildheit, die ihn wünschen ließ, sie möge ihm gestatten, die Pracht mit seinen Händen zu bändigen.

Sie schien gefunden zu haben, wonach sie suchte, und wandte ihm immer noch den Rücken zu, als sie sich im Raume bewegte. Dann ging sie in die Hocke, so dass das Hemd empor rutschte und ein Teil ihres Gesäßes entblößte. Das helle, pralle Fleisch machte ihn lüstern. Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn erkennen, dass sie sich an einer Truhe zu schaffen machte, die gegenüber seiner Bettstatt stand. Unwillkürlich entwich ihm ein gequältes Stöhnen, wie es zu hören ist, wenn man den eigenen Körper für seine überaus natürlichen Reaktionen am liebsten verfluchen möchte.

Hermine, dessen Anblick ihn gefesselt hatte, fuhr herum und machte eine erschreckte Geste, als sie bemerkte, dass er erwacht war. Geschwind verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer und kehrte erst nach einiger Zeit zurück, diesmal in einen Morgenmantel gehüllt.

"Ich glaubte, Ihr würdet noch tief schlafen, nachdem Ihr so spät erst zur Ruhe fandet. Wenn Ihr Euch erheben wollt, so kommt nach nebenan - ich habe ein bescheidenes Frühstück bereitet."

Er hielt es für ratsamer, sich nicht sofort zu erheben, damit die Decke das zu verhüllen vermochte, was die Augen dieser Jungfrau sich vor Schreck weiten lassen würden. Und so murrte er ein wenig, brummte dann, wie es unausgeschlafenen Männern zu eigen ist, und drehte sich zur Wand, worauf er sich nicht mehr rührte.

"Dann kommt, wenn Ihr besser gelaunt seid", sprach Hermine und verbannte den Duft frischen Kaffees, indem sie die Türe leise schloss.

'Nun, Kamerad, sieh zu, dass du dich packst! Du hast in diesem Leben schon genug Schaden angerichtet', sprach er in Gedanken mit jenem Körperteil, das sich zu dieser frühen Morgenstund schon ohne Scheu geregt und gereckt hatte.

'Nein, tot bist du wahrlich noch nicht', fügte er dann an, worauf er beinahe ein tiefes Seufzen von sich gegeben hätte, das er gerade noch zu unterdrücken vermochte.

Geraume Zeit später hielt er es für angemessen, sich aus dem Bette zu erheben, und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass Hermine ihn wohl vergangene Nacht zugedeckt haben musste, bevor der Albtraum über seinen wehrlosen Geist hergefallen war, denn er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, es selbst getan zu haben.

Er fand sie am Tische vor. Mit beiden Händen umfasste sie eine Tasse, aus der ein feiner Dampf empor stieg.

"Ihr findet Kaffee in der Kanne dort. Tassen indes sind in diesem Schranke. Zucker und Milch benötigt Ihr wohl nicht, wenn meine Erinnerung mich nicht trügt."

"Sie trügt euch nicht", erwiderte er knapp, griff zu Tasse und Kanne, und gesellte sich kurze Zeit später zu ihr an den Tisch.

Sie sah ihn sinnend an.

"Dann war das der Grund, warum Dumbledore Euch so rückhaltlos vertraute. Weil er wusste, dass Ihr Euren Schritt zutiefst bereut habt, dem Lord ein solches Opfer zu bringen. Euch selbst! Er wusste, dass Ihr kämpfen wolltet, damit es nicht so weit kommt, dass Ihr Eure Schuld einlösen müsst," sprach sie ihre Gedanken ohne lange Vorrede aus.

"Er vertraute mir, ja! Und gleichzeitig wusste er, wie wichtig es war, mich an ihn zu binden. Es war ein Handel zu beiderseitiger Zufriedenheit. Zumindest, solange es gut ging."

"Dumbledores Tod war Teil des großen Planes, nicht wahr? Diesen Preis war er bereit zu zahlen, um den Orden vermeindlich siegen zu sehen. Harry sollte siegen. Und Ihr solltet Euch so lange Voldemort anschließen, bis dieser geschlagen war. Erst dann hättet Ihr zurückkehren können, um zu erklären, dass..."

"Ich wäre niemals mehr zurückgekehrt", unterbrach er sie.

"Niemals? Nun, so hattet Ihr es vielleicht geplant - doch es kam anders. Harry versagte, und der Lord nutzte dessen Schwäche, um sich Dumbledores Kraft einzuverleiben. Das war der Todesstoß für Eure Pläne. Es wurde Euch klar, dass Ihr sterben würdet, da der Lord seine Macht nun vervollkommenen möchte."

"Ja, so in der Art", bestätigte Snape düster.

"Und dann wolltet Ihr mit Euch selbst Frieden schließen, bevor Ihr sterben würdet. Dazu holtet Ihr mich."

In ihrem Blick lag kein Spott; ihre Stimme hatte nicht höhnisch geklungen, nur interessiert, als erkundige sie sich lediglich nach seinem Befinden.

Er nahm die Tasse in beide Hände, gerade so, wie sie es tat, und schaute sie mit ernster Miene an.

"Ja, auch das ist richtig. Ich holte Euch, um Euch zu sagen, was schon viel zu lange mein Geheimnis war."

Eine halbe Minute verstrich, ohne dass sie etwas erwiderte, und nun klang seine Stimme bei Weitem nicht mehr so ruhig: "Ihr dürft immer noch lachen! Gestern wagtet Ihr es vielleicht nicht, weil Ihr fürchten musstet, dass ich es Euch teuer bezahlen lassen würde. Doch heute seid Ihr nicht gefesselt. Ihr seid nicht umgeben von Todessern, außer dem einen, der lieber sterben würde, als Euch Gewalt anzutun. Lacht ruhig, damit diese Anspannung von mir abfällt."

"Gegen Eure Anspannung kann ich Euch nicht helfen. Ich bezweifle auch, dass Spott und Gelächter meinerseits die Anspannung schwinden lassen würden. Aber wie dem auch sei...ich empfinde es nicht als amüsant, dass Ihr mich liebt...es erschreckt mich, aber es belustigt mich keineswegs."

"So habt Ihr also Furcht vor mir? Ja...ich spürte es am Vortag deutlich, als Ihr vor mir zurückschrecktet. Es schmerzt mich, dass ich so auf Euch wirke...und doch habe ich nichts anderes erwartet. Und nun wird es Zeit MyLady...ich werde Euch nicht länger schrecken. Habt Dank für das anregende Gebräu, das meine Sinne zu neuem Leben erweckte. Diese Sinne sagen mir, dass es nun Zeit wird, Euch zu verlassen, damit Ihr Vorbereitungen für Eure Flucht treffen könnt. Ich werde mich so lange wehren, wie es mir möglich sein wird, doch früher oder später werden sie die nötigen Informationen aus mir herauspressen, die mein Körper über das Apparieren offenbaren wird. Todesser werden hierherkommen, um Euch für meine Entführung zu strafen, denn damit habt Ihr gleichsam den Lord beraubt. Bis dahin darf keine Spur von Euch mehr hier zu finden sein. Ihr seid schon immer mit einer gehörigen Portion Verstand durchs Leben gegangen. Nutzt ihn nun, um Euer Überleben zu sichern. Hermine...ich bitte Euch!"

"Ihr bittet sehr schön, mein Herr. Nie hörte ich so freundliche Worte aus Eurem Munde. Es muss der nahende Tod sein, der Euch so weich macht...oder die Liebe, die Ihr für mich zu empfinden glaubt. Wie dem auch sei...meine Antwort lautet Nein!"

"Nein? Wozu lautet Eure Antwort Nein?"

"Dazu, dass Ihr mich verlassen wollt. Ich erklärte Euch bereits, dass ich es nicht zulassen werde. Wir sind vorerst sicher hier. Und nun besprechen wir, was weiter zu tun ist...sobald Ihr mir Kaffee nachgeschenkt habt", damit schickte sie ihm ein Lächeln, das ebenfalls so freundlich war, wie er es bislang nicht hatte von ihr erleben dürfen.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel **

Ein Klirren, erzeugt durch eine Tülle, die gegen Porzellan stieß, ließ Hermine aufmerken.

Ihr Blick suchte die Augen des Mannes, der stets eine ruhige Hand zu seinen unbestreitbaren Vorzügen hatte zählen können.

Nun jedoch ward seine Geschicklichkeit dahin, wie ihr schien.

Eilends entledigte er sich der verräterischen Kanne, nachdem er Hermines Wunsch Folge geleistet hatte, und ihre Tasse mit Kaffee gefüllt war.

Doch statt davon zu trinken, stellte die junge Frau die Tasse wortlos zurück und blickte ihrem Gegenüber geradewegs ins Aug.

"Was ist es, das Euch derart verändert hat?"; fragte sie gerade heraus.

"Wovon sprecht Ihr?", gab er sich unwissend.

"Von Eurem Zittern. Davon, dass Ihr niemals einen Tropfen verschüttet hättet, als ich noch Eure Schülerin war und Ihr die diffizilsten Tränke herstelltet."

"Viel Zeit ist seitdem ins Land gegangen."

"Die Zeit war es wohl kaum, die Euch das antat. Ihr seid kein alter Mann, mein Herr. Wollt Ihr mir offenbaren, was Euch widerfahren ist, oder zieht Ihr es vor, mich wieder für meine Neugierde zu tadeln?"

"Mein Tadel hält Euch augenscheinlich nicht davon ab, Eure Fragen an mich zu richten. Da ich Eure Hartnäckigkeit in dieser Hinsicht zu Genüge kenne, werde ich lieber mit einer Erwiderung parieren."

Während er gesprochen hatte, ballte er die verräterischen Hände zu Fäusten.

"Es war in jener Nacht, als ich mich dem Lord gegenüber nicht ehrerbietig genug verhielt. Ich hatte Zweifel an einem seiner Vorhaben verlauten lassen, nachdem er jeglichen Widerspruch unter Strafe gestellt hatte. Es war töricht von mir, ihn derart herauszufordern. Sein Zorn übertraf jede Vorstellung, die ich davon hatte, was er mir - seiner rechten Hand - antun würde. Er strafte mich... und das heutige Zittern ist das Resultat daraus."

Hermine hatte keinen Moment den Blick abgewandt, während er gesprochen hatte, und so war ihr nicht entgangen, wie er dem ihren auswich, als er seine Erzählung so abrupt enden ließ.

"Was war es, das er Euch antat?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

"Das ist nicht weiter von Belang für Euch."

"Wenn Euch das Zittern daran hindert, Tränke zu brauen, die für unsere Pläne dienlich sein könnten, so möchte ich in der Tat gerne erfahren, welch brutalem Verhalten Eures Herrn ich diese Einschränkung zu 'verdanken' habe."

"Ich begreife...Ihr wollt ergründen, welch Perversität Eure Pläne kreuzte. Nun denn, wenn Ihr darauf besteht, so gebt acht! Meine Strafe bestand aus zehn Flüchen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen brachte einen Knochen in meinem Körper zum Zerbrechen. Da dem Lord nichts daran lag, die Gefahr einzugehen, mein Herz zu sehr in Mitleidenschaft zu ziehen, beschränkte er sich darauf, die Flüche allein auf meine Hände auszuschicken. Jeder einzelne brach einen Finger meiner Hand, und nachdem man mir die Gnade gewährte, die Hände durch einen Trank heilen zu dürfen, stellte sich heraus, dass die Zerstörung zu stark war, um vollständig ins Nichts gekehrt zu werden. Die Knochen heilten, doch die Nerven wurden nachhaltig geschädigt. Es reicht, um einen Kaffee einzuschenken, wenn nicht allzu viel Wert auf die Unversehrtheit des Geschirrs gelegt wird - jedoch für einen Trank von einiger Filigranität reicht meine Fingerfertigkeit bei Weitem nicht mehr aus. Ich muss Euch enttäuschen, MyLady. Ich werde wohl kaum einen Trank bereiten können, der die magische Welt zu retten vermag."

"Lasst mich Eure Hände sehen."

Erstaunen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesichte ab.

"Es gibt nichts zu sehen. Der Schaden ist mit bloßem Aug nicht zu erkennen."

"Würdet Ihr mir dennoch die Bitte erfüllen?"

Zögerlich löste er die Fäuste und streckte seine Hände ihr entgegen.

Auch sie hob die Hände, streckte sie über den Tisch hinweg, den seinen entgegen und strich sanft mit den Fingerkuppen über seine Handrücken.

Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr es ihn, obwohl es doch lediglich ihre Wärme war, die seine Haut streifte.

Hörbar sog er die Atemluft ein, als sie ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Hand hinabwandern ließ, bis sie auf seinen Knöcheln zur Ruhe kamen.

Ihre Stimme klang überaus sanft: "Ich vermeine Euren Schmerz zu spüren, wenn ich Eure Hände berühre. Die Sinne müssen Euch bei dieser Tortur geschwunden sein."

"Das taten sie", bekannte er matt.

"Wem wären sie wohl nicht geschwunden, bei soviel Grausamkeit? Soviel Schmerz, den Ihr erlitten habt...wofür? Für einen Herrn, der Euer Herz herausreißt, wenn er es für dienlich hält?"

Er entwand ihr seine Hände und blickte finster darauf nieder.

"Er gab mir vieles, für meine Bereitschaft, ihm mein Herz als Gefäß zur Verfügung zu stellen."

"Was könnte er Euch wohl gegeben haben, das Euch derart in seiner Schuld sein lässt?"

"Er gab mir das Leben meiner Mutter."

Stille folgte diesen Worten, die Hermines Geist wie eine träge Welle umspülte.

"Erzählt mir davon", bat sie schließlich schlicht.

Eine Weile lang geschah nichts, so, als habe er ihre Bitte nicht vernommen. Doch endlich räusperte sich, und begann zu sprechen.

"Ich war noch jung an Jahren, als die Todesser unser Haus überfielen. Vater hatte uns schon Wochen zuvor verlassen. Wir hatten erkennen müssen, dass er nicht zurückkehren würde. Mit ihm hatten wir ein schweres Leben geführt, doch ohne ihn wendete es sich keineswegs zum Besseren. Und so waren wir leichte Beute, für Voldemorts Schergen. Er war sehr stark zu diesem Zeitpunkt und wollte seine Macht noch dadurch mehren, dass er fähige Magier in seine Reihen holte. Mutter war eine begnadete Zaubertrankbrauerin, die jeden Trank herzustellen vermochte, den jemand in Auftrag gab. Doch dem Lord reichte es nicht, Aufträge zu erteilen, er wollte ihre Dienerschaft, und damit ihre Gabe allein für sich nutzen. Doch Mutter weigerte sich - solange, bis man ihr mit meinem Tod drohte. Erst da gab sie nach und erklärte sich bereit, das dunkle Mal zu empfangen."

"Bei Merlin, zu welch einer gottlose Niedertracht der Lord doch im Stande ist...aber Ihr sagtet, dass er sie verschonte."

"So lasst mich fortfahren, dann werdet Ihr es erfahren. Meine Mutter wollte also das Mal empfangen, doch kaum hatte man mich freigegeben, riss sie sich von ihren Wächtern los, und schrie mir aus Leibeskräften zu, ich solle fliehen. Die Tür war nur einen Schritt von mir entfernt, und ich war mir gewiss, dass es mir gelungen wäre, mich in den nahen Wald zu flüchten, den ich um so vieles besser kannte, als meine Verfolger. Doch ich floh nicht, denn ich sah, wie man meine Mutter zu Boden stieß und für ihren Betrug sollte sie auf der Stelle ihr Leben lassen. Ich sehe noch heute vor mir, wie ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten, als ich meine Stimme erhob und dem Lord meine Dienste gegen das Leben meiner Mutter feil bot. Er lachte, doch ich wurde nicht müde, ihm zu versichern, dass ich die Begabung meiner Mutter geerbt hatte, und ihm jeden Trank brauen würde, den er forderte. Er prüfte mich drei Tage und drei Nächte, in denen ich nur wenig Schlaf fand. Ich braute, um das Leben meiner Mutter zu retten. Ich braute zu Voldemorts Zufriedenheit, und er verschonte meine Mutter. Jedoch brach ihr wohl das Herz, als ich das dunkle Mal statt ihrer empfing. Trotz all ihrer Bemühungen, hatte sie es nicht vermocht, mich zu retten. Der Zauberstab des Lords verbrannte mein Fleisch, gleichsam wie meine Seele. Von da an war ich ein Todesser. Ich lernte die Ziele der Todesser kennen und verfolgte sie, weil ich jung war und mein Geist noch formbar. Nie hatte ich vergessen, was man meiner Mutter hatte antun wollen, doch als ich reich für meine Dienste entlohnt wurde, verblasste die grausame Erinnerung und ich hatte Ruhm und Ansehen, was mir unter Mitschülern und Gleichaltrigen stets versagt geblieben war. Man hatte mich oft zum Ziel von Spötteleien erwählt, denn ich unterschied mich scheinbar auf ungehörige Weise von meinen Klassenkameraden. Ich war in mich gekehrt und verfolgte schon damals meine Ziele mit sehr viel mehr Ernsthaftigkeit, als andere Schüler. Ich glaubte eine große Zukunft vor mir zu haben, und eines Tages alles rächen zu können, was man mir angetan hatte. Dieses Ziel schien mit einem male greifbar! Die Zeit verging, und ich wurde Zeuge vieler grausamer Ereignisse, deren Rechtfertigung ich immer mehr in Zweifel zog. Doch für mich gab es schon damals kein Entrinnen mehr. Wer sich dem Lord einmal verschreibt, der hat einen Pakt bis ans Ende seiner Tage geschlossen. Als er mir offerierte, mich zu seiner rechten Hand zu machen, wenn ich mich ihm als Behältnis zur Verfügung stelle, glaubte ich, dass es niemals soweit kommen würde, denn er hatte damals keinen Grund, seine Seele aufzuteilen. Doch der Lohn, den er mir versprach, war unwiderstehlich, und so willigte ich ein. Es hatte damit begonnen, dass ich das Leben meiner Mutter schütze, doch was Jahre danach geschah, tat ich aus freiem Willen. Niemals glaubte ich, dass der Lord besiegt werden könnte. Und doch...schon bald darauf schwand seine Macht und er musste sich zurückziehen. Er forderte sein Versprechen ein, und teilte seine Seele auf. Ich bemerkte nichts davon, dass er den Platz einnahm, den ich ihm zugesichert hatte. Ich fühlte mich nicht verändert. Ich bin nicht besessen. Ich bin nur...nur..."

"Was seid Ihr?"

"Ich bin die Figur in einem Schachspiel. Die Figur, die längst hätte fallen sollen, um dem Spiel die nötige Wendung zu geben. Welchen Sinn macht es, einige nutzlose Züge zu tun, wenn der Sieg des Gegners doch längst abzusehen ist?"

"Wenn Ihr Euren Schritt bereutet, und Harry die erklärte Hoffnung war, auf die der Orden setzte, warum hasst Ihr ihn dann?"

"Weil er die Arroganz zur Schau trägt, die sein verfluchter Vater mir stets entgegen brachte."

"Ihr hasst ihn und doch war er Eure einzige Hoffnung - welch unglückliches Geschick!"

"Ja, unglücklich, durchaus."

"Mir scheint, Ihr habt nur wenig Glück gehabt, wenn man einmal von den Annehmlichkeiten absieht, die der Lord Euch für Eure Dienste zahlte. Von welcher Art waren diese Annehmlichkeiten?"

Ein spöttisches Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht.

"Das ist kein angemessenes Thema für eine Dame."

"Oha! So sprecht Ihr von Ausschweifungen, wenn ich nicht irre."

"Ausschweifungen jeglicher Art, MyLady."

"Von welch einfacher Natur ihr Mannsbilder doch seid. Mit einer Dirne, einem guten Essen nebst einem edlen Tropfen, und jemanden, mit dem ihr euch ab und an im Kampfe messen könnt, scheint ihr vollauf zufrieden zu sein."

"Ihr vergesst, dass ich das tun konnte, was mir Erfüllung verschaffte. Ich konnte brauen. Und ich gehörte einer Gruppe an. Es war, nach den einsamen Jahren meiner Jugend, ein wahrlich verlockendes Angebot, nicht mehr allein in der Welt zu stehen."

"Für diesen Zusammenhalt sollt Ihr heute einen überaus hohen Preis zahlen."

"Ich war bereit, ihn zu bezahlen. Ihr ward es, die mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte."

"Und Ihr ward es, der mich gewaltsam aus meinem Elternhaus entführte, um mir diese unglaubliche Offenbarung zu machen. Was glaubtet Ihr, wie das enden sollte?"

"Ich wollte Euch allein zurückschicken, habt Ihr das vergessen?"

"Nein, ich vergaß es nicht. Und dennoch...wollt Ihr mich ernsthaft glauben machen, dass Ihr mir gegenüber Groll hegt, wegen meines Handelns?"

"Für meine Rettung? Nein! Dafür, dass Ihr Euch selbst in Gefahr brachtet - gewiss!"

"Und wenn Euer Überleben meine Rettung wäre?"

Ein gequältes Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle. "So fordert Ihr einen hohen Preis von mir, zu leben, nach allem, was ich Euch offenbart habe."

"Also ist es einem Manne nicht möglich, zu leben, wenn er seine Seele bloßlegte?"

"Nicht, wenn sie so schwarz ist, wie die meine. So besudelt...so verkommen..."

"Und dennoch nicht unrettbar! Wenn wir es vermögen, Euer Herz zu retten, dann wird es uns vielleicht auch gelingen, Eure Seele gleichsam reinzuwaschen, von allem, was Euch quält."

Seine Augen tauchten in die ihren, während er beinahe flüsternd hervorbrachte: "Ihr müsst der Engel sein, der mich geleiten soll, von dieser Welt, in die nächste. Weicht nicht von meiner Seite, ich bitt Euch...weicht nicht von mir."

"Ich werde nicht weichen - doch führe ich Euch nicht in eine Welt jenseits von dieser."

"Doch, das tut Ihr. Mit jedem Wort, das über Eure Lippen kommt. Mit jedem Blick, der meinen Körper streift. Mit jeder Berührung, die meinen Körper in Flammen setzt. Ich will es nicht leugnen...ich bin zu schwach zum Leugnen, MyLady. Ich bin für Euch entflammt, und ich werde verglühen, bis meine Seele durch die Asche meines Körpers gereinigt ist."

Hermine schlug die Augen nieder, doch geschah es nicht aus Scham, sondern aus Nachdenklichkeit.

"Ihr werdet nicht müde, mir Eure Liebe zu gestehen. Es verwundert mich, mein Herr, Euch derart geständig zu erleben. Ihr ward immer der Unnahbare, der Griesgrämige, der lieber die schlimmste Pein ertragen hätte, als nur ein Wort der menschlichen Schwächen über Eure Lippen drängen zu lassen. Ist es nur die Ankunft Eures nahenden Todes, der ich diese Wandlung zu verdanken habe?"

"Ihr empfindet Dankbarkeit für diese Wandlung? Dann ist noch nicht alles Hoffen vergebens, dass Ihr mich als Mensch...als Freund erachten könntet, wenngleich wohl nie als...vergebt mir, ich spreche zuviel...ich bin es nicht gewohnt, MyLady, so offen über das zu berichten, was mich umtreibt."

"Was war es, das Ihr nicht ausgesprochen habt? Welches Wort wollt Ihr meinen Ohren vorenthalten? War es das Wort 'Geliebter'?"

Er schloss die Lider, als könne er sich dadurch gleichsam verstecken. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war dieser Anflug von Verletzlichkeit dahin und sein Blick wurde hart.

"Lacht Ihr nun endlich? Ach nein, ich vergaß, Ihr fürchtet Euch ja zu sehr vor mir, als dass Ihr Lachen könntet. Geliebter, ja, das war das Wort, das ich zurückdrängte, hinunterschluckte und an dem ich schier zu ersticken drohe."

"Ich fürchte Euch nun nicht mehr", erwiderte sie knapp.

Wie ein Knurren stieß er die Worte aus: "Das solltet Ihr jedoch! Was denkt Ihr, wie schnell ich Euch zu meiner Geliebten machen könnte, wenn mir danach der Sinn steht? Wie lange könntet Ihr mir wohl Eure Kraft entgegensetzen, wenn ich Euch nun packen würde? Ihr habt den Teufel mit Euch genommen, als Ihr geflohen seid. Schickt mich zurück in die Hölle, wo ich hingehöre!"

"Gelüstet es Euch nach dem Satan, der Eure Knochen bricht, wenn Ihr nicht artig ward? Ihr droht mir? Glaubt nicht, dass ich schutzlos bin. Wer sich mit einem Teufel einlässt, sollte dafür Sorge tragen, dass er dem Feuer etwas entgegen zu setzen hat. Eben noch spracht Ihr davon, dass Ihr für mich entflammt seid. Es wird Zeit, Euer Feuer unter Kontrolle zu bringen."

"Wie gedenkt Ihr, ein Feuer zu bekämpfen?", fragte er mit spottgetränkter Stimme.

Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. "Mit einem Gegenfeuer, Sir!"

Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, umfasste sie abermals seinen Nacken, wie sie es während des Apparierens getan hatte, und auch diesmal trafen ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Es bestand kein Abkommen zwischen ihnen, und doch war der Pakt geschlossen, der dafür Sorge trug, dass ihre Zungen einen atemlosen Kampf austrugen, bei dem es nur Sieger, doch keinen Verlierer gab. Die Zeit schien sich zu dehnen, und als seine Hand ihre Brüste streifte, war ein leiser erwartungsvoller Laut von ihr zu hören, wie er süßer nicht hätte klingen können.

tbc (sofern es euch danach gelüstet)


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel**

Der glockenhelle Klang, der sich ihrer Kehle entrang, als er sie berührte, ließ seinen Mut wachsen. Sollte es möglich sein, dass sie seine Nähe herbeisehnte?

Mit der Vorsicht eines Diebes in der Nacht, stahl seine Hand sich zu ihrem Gesäß und berührte an jener Stelle den Stoff ihres Rockes, um die eigene Phantasie auf das weiße Fleisch darunter zu besinnen. Sein Kuss nahm an Heftigkeit zu, während sein Herz ihm schier aus der Brust springen wollte.

Von Übermut gepackt, machte er sich daran, den Stoff ihres Rockes empor zu schieben, als sie sich plötzlich von ihm löste und einen Schritt zurückwich.

Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, der Blick glasig und die braunen Locken umwogten ihr Gesicht wie die stürmische See in Wellen übers Land spült.

Ihr Blick war unstet, ebenso wie ihre Stimme.

"Mein Herr, verzeiht, doch scheint es mir, als sei mein Gegenfeuer nicht in der Lage, das Eure zu bekämpfen. Viel mehr scheint es sich mit dem Euren verbündet zu haben, und mich ebenfalls zu verschlingen."

"Was wäre so schlimm daran?", brachte er mühsam über die Lippen.

"Ich...", sie schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie erneut zu Sprechen begann: "Ihr spracht von Ausschweifungen jeglicher Art, die Euch zuteil wurden. Glaubt Ihr vielleicht, dass ich so bin wie die Dirnen, die Ihr zu eurer Beute zähltet? Genügt Euch nicht ein Kuss, der Euch beweisen sollte, dass Ihr mir nicht gleichgültig seid? Eure Hand unter meinem Rock entwürdigt mich! Ich bin keines der Flittchen, die Ihr gewohnt seid, mit Eurer Lust zu besudeln!"

Das Herz, das eben noch so laut in seiner Brust getönt hatte, schien vollends verstummt zu sein. Mitten im Kern seines Wesens schienen die Lust, die sie ihm vorwarf, mit der Verzweiflung, die er durch ihr Verhalten verspürte, miteinander zu ringen und um die Vorherrschaft zu kämpfen. Das Endergebnis war ein flaues Gefühl der Scham und Wut gleichermaßen.

"Vergebt mir MyLady. Ich sah mich ermutigt, was zweifelsohne mein Verschulden war. Denn was immer ihr mir auch für Anzeichen gegeben habt, eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit - dass es mir nicht zustand. Verzeiht, dass ich Euch auf eine Art berührte, die Euch beleidigte. Vergebt mir...vergebt mir...", damit wandte er sich ab, verließ den Raum und kehrte in die Kammer zurück, in der seine Bettstatt stand. Mit dem Rücken legte er sich darauf nieder und versuchte an nichts zu denken, als an das Rauschen in seinen Ohren, das ihm anzeigte, was für ein Tor er war, weil er sich Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, diesen Engel seiner letzten lebenden Tage anrühren zu dürfen. Einen Engel durfte man nicht berühren, denn sie hatte vollkommen recht gesprochen - er würde sie besudeln, wie er alles in seinem Leben ins Schlechte gekehrt hatte.

Es dauerte geraume Zeit, doch seine Atmung verlangsamte sich schließlich, bis er in den Schlaf hinüberdämmerte, obwohl es erst auf Mittag zuging. So erlebte er nicht mit, wie besagter Engel den Raum betrat, neben ihm niederkniete und flüsterte: "Ihr seid es nicht, der um Verzeihung flehen muss...ich habe Euch verletzt, doch es wäre zu früh...Ihr werdet gehen, wenn Ihr mich die Eure nennen konntet. Ich hätte Euch am liebsten so nah bei mir gespürt, wie ein Mann einer Frau nahe sein kann. Doch ich darf es nicht, zu Eurer eigenen Sicherheit. So lange Ihr um mich kämpft...so lange euer Körper Euch diktiert, um den meinen buhlen zu müssen, so lange werdet Ihr bei mir bleiben. Ich brauche Euch, Severus. Für meinen Plan und...ich...brauche euch." Leise erhob sie sich wieder und ließ den schlafenden Mann allein.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Von außen betrachtet sah die Kate ebenso unscheinbar aus, wie von innen. Eine kleine Hütte mitten im Walde, wie sie überall auf der Welt zu finden ist.

Snape sah fragend zu der jungen Frau, die sich mit ihrem Zauberstabe an einem Holzstamm zu schaffen machte.

"Feuerholz", erklärte sie knapp.

In den letzten beiden Tagen hatten sie nur die wichtigsten Worte miteinander gewechselt. Zudem waren ihre Blicke sich kaum begegnet. Fürderhin wagte keiner von beiden auf eine Änderung dessen zu hoffen.

Auch jetzt nahm er wortlos das zerteilte Holz und schichtete es auf seinen Armen.

"Wir werden jagen müssen", sagte Hermine und verzog für einen Augenblick das Gesicht.

"Überlasst das nur mir", erwiderte er und wandte sich ab, um das Holz ins Innere der Kate zu tragen. "Ich kann dies auch übernehmen", erwiderte sie und augenblicklich erkannte sie, dass sie ihn mit ihren Worten nur hatte aufhalten wollen, da sie seine Nähe inzwischen kaum noch entbehren wollte. Und wahrlich, er hielt inne und wandte sich zu ihr um. Seine Augen trafen auf die ihren und seit Tagen gewährte sie sich selbst, endlich darin zu versinken. Seine Stimme jedoch ließ sie unsanft in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren.

"Das Töten ist mein Metier. Ich habe gelernt, auf mannigfaltige Art das Leben zu nehmen...egal ob Tier oder Mensch. Ihr seht also, es ist nicht nötig, dass Ihr Euch zum Mörder einer unschuldigen Kreatur macht."

Als er nun fortging - zurück in ihre bescheidene Behausung zwar nur, doch fort von ihr - war es umso ärger für sie, ihn entbehren zu müssen, denn wo tröstende Arme ihn umfassen müssten, da schenkte sie ihm nur Nichtbeachtung seiner verletzten Seele. Und doch hätte er tröstende Arme von sich gestoßen, dessen war sie gewiss. Seit sie ihn abgewiesen hatte, hatte er sich ihr auf nicht mehr als drei Schritt genähert.

Hermine seufzte und wischte sich eilends eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Nur ein paar Tage noch, und ihr Plan war so weit gediehen, dass sie ihm davon erzählen konnte. Sie wollte erst alles beisammen habe, was sie benötigen würden, bevor sie ihm Hoffnungen machte. Wollte er diese Hoffnungen überhaupt?

Nie war sie ihm so nah gewesen, und doch war er ihr so fremd. Sein Geständnis hatte sie weit tiefer berührt, als sie es offenbart hatte. Immer noch verwendete sie geraume Zeit darauf, ihre Gedanken um diesen Mann kreisen zu lassen, der sein Innerstes vor ihr ausgebreitet hatte, und scheinbar nun die Hoffnung in sich trug, dass durch diesen Umstand nichts in ihm zurückblieb, um das es schade wäre, wenn er dem Tod endgültig ins Aug blicken musste.

Stets wenn sie seine scheinbar harten Augen sah, hinter denen der Kummer beinahe so heiß loderte, wie die Lust, die er so tapfer zurückhielt, spürte sie das unbändige Verlangen, sein Antlitz in beide Hände zu nehmen, und jede Stelle mit einem Kuss zu versehen. Sie war sich der Blicke bewusst, mit denen er ihren Körper erforschte, und den er eilends senkte, wenn sie sich zu ihm umwandte. Zu ihrem Erstaunen schien der Anblick ihres Gesäßes ihn schier um den Verstand zu bringen, und so war es alles andere als ein eigenwilliger Zufall, dass sie ihm dieses Vergnügen bot, wann immer sich dazu Gelegenheit bot. Sie wusste nicht, was geschah, wenn sie es zu weit trieb..doch ihre harschen Worte hatten ihn so weit von ihr geschoben, dass es müßig war, sich insgeheim zu fragen, ob er einen erneuten Vorstoß wagen würde.

Er genoss im Stillen und sie war sich gewiss, dass er nachts im Traume unruhig ihren Namen rief. Er hatte es die vergangenen Nächte getan und sie fragte sich mit klopfendem Herzen, ob es wohl ebenso bereits geschehen war, bevor sie so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Doch ihn danach zu befragen wäre vergebens gewesen, denn offensichtlich erinnerte er sich auch jetzt nicht an sein Rufen, wenn er des Morgens erwachte.

Und so hatten sie in der Früh beisammen gesessen, jeder eine Tasse des wohlriechenden Kaffees fest umklammert, und scheinbar lediglich den eigenen Gedanken nachhängend. Und doch dachte sie an ihn - und er an sie.

Als das Feuer am selbigen Abend im Kamin loderte und das Knacken der hölzernen Scheite das einzige Geräusch in dem kleinen Raume war, in dem sie beisammen saßen und ihren eigenen Atem stets sorgsam still entweichen ließen, damit er dem anderen keinen Aufschluss über die innersten Regungen ihrer jeweiligen Körper gebe, da brach Snape schließlich die Stille, als sei es ihm nicht länger möglich, zu schweigen.

"Es ist nicht Rechtens, dass ich hier bei Euch verweile. Gleich bei Morgengrauen werde ich aufbrechen. Ich tue Euch dies lediglich kund, damit Ihr nicht befürchten müsst, man hätte mich verschleppt und Ihr müsstet um Euer eignes Leben bangen - drum sage ich es Euch, anstelle eines Briefes, der ebensogut eine Fälschung sein könnte."

Ein Funken stob aus dem Kamin und landete auf dem hölzernen Boden. Snape erhob sich rasch und zertrat mit dem Fuße die gefährliche Glut.

Als er Hermines Blick auffing, loderte er ebenso wie der helle Feuerschein, doch ihre Stimme klang wie kalte Asche.

"Dann wollt Ihr meine Hoffnung so rasch und nachhaltig zerstören, wie Ihr dieser Glut den Gar aus macht?"

"Sie werden mich niemals finden, das schwöre ich Euch. Ich werde Euch, und Menschen Eures Blutes, nicht verraten, indem ich mich dem Lord stelle. Ich werde fortgehen..."

"Wohin?"

"Das ist nicht von Belang."

"Das erwidert Ihr stets, wenn Ihr mir ausweichen möchtet. Sagt es mir, ich bitt Euch. Wohin gedenkt ihr zu gehen?"

"Kein Wort mehr!", begehrte er mit einem male ungewöhnlich laut auf, seit sie beisammen waren. In der Tat brachte es sie dazu, verschreckt zusammen zu zucken.

Als er begriff, was er angerichtet hatte, verließ er wuterfüllt die Kate, indem er mürrisch knurrte: "Begeht nicht die Torheit, mir zu folgen. Nicht jetzt...nicht morgen...niemals!"

Die alte Tür schlug ins Schloss, so gut eine windschiefe Tür es vermochte, und ihr Quietschen klang einmal mehr wie der Schrei eines verletzten Tieres.

Dann folgte Stille.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Glut im Kamin verlosch schon, als er endlich zurückkehrte.

Die verräterische Tür kündete von seiner Wiederkehr, die gewiss nur von kurzer Dauer wäre, da der Sonnenaufgang bereits nahte.

Es gab nicht vieles, was er mitzunehmen gedachte, denn seine Reise würde schon rasch beendet sein. So schlich er durch den dunklen Raum und sah sich um, ob er ein wenig als Wegzehrung finden würde, darauf bedacht, dass es etwas sei, das Hermine ohne Problem entbehren konnte.

Er wägte gerade ab, ob er sich zum Diebe machte, wenn er eine der Flaschen mitnahm, in die man Wasser füllen konnte, ohne dass es je wieder ausging - was zweifellos einem Zauber zu verdanken war - als Hände seine Körpermitte wie aus dem Nichts umfassten.

Zum Kampf bereit, wandte er sich um und sah sich Hermine gegenüber, die ihn eilends wieder freigegeben hatte und sich nun duckte, um einem Angriff seinerseits zu entgehen.

Heftig atmend ließ er den rasch gezückten Zauberstab sinken und fuhr sie an: "Wollt Ihr so leichtfertig mit Eurem Leben spielen?"

"Wollt Ihr es mit dem Euren?", parierte sie just im selben Augenblick, da er zu ende gesprochen hatte.

Er schüttelte ärgerlich mit dem Kopfe, doch sie fuhr mutig fort: "Wenn der Lord Euch nicht zu fassen bekommen soll, so gibt es nur einen Weg für Euch, nicht wahr? Ihr wollt mir nicht sagen, wohin er Euch führt, und doch weiß ich es. Ich werdet diesen Weg nicht gehen, Ihr verdammter Tor!"

"Wagt es nicht! Haltet den Mund, bevor ich Euch dazu erziehe!"

"Ihr habt es all die Zeit über nicht geschafft, mich zum Schweigen zu bringen...warum glaubt Ihr, dass es Euch gerade heute gelingen wird?"

"Weil ich nichts zu verlieren habe, Ihr Närrin!", schrie er sie an.

"Nichts, außer meiner Achtung", "und die verliert Ihr, wenn Ihr Euch dem Tode überantwortet - kampflos und vorschnell", setzte sie dann rasch nach, verzweifelt, weil sie erkennen musste, dass ihr Plan nicht aufging.

"Ihr werdet sicher sein - das ist das Einzige was zählt. Kümmert Euch nicht um den Rest. Wenn ich fort bin, wird der letzte Teil der Seele mit mir gehen, und die Macht Voldemorts wird niemals zu einem Höhepunkt gelangen, wie er ihn herbeisehnt. Das ist alles, was Ihr wissen müsst. Und nun geht schlafen, der Morgen dämmert gerade erst heran."

"Es ist niemals zu früh, einen anderen Menschen zu retten", erwiderte Hermine fest.

"Ich bedarf Eurer Rettung nicht! Ihr seid ein halsstarriges Kind, das glaubt, wenn es die Augen schließt, ist es für den Rest der Welt verborgen. Glaubt Ihr etwa wirklich, dass wir uns hier noch lange verbergen können, ohne dass man die Spur zu uns aufnimmt?"

"Lange genug, um den Gegenschlag zu planen."

"Ihr wollt kämpfen? Seid Ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ich werde das nicht zulassen!"

"Ihr werdet mich davon nicht abhalten können. Und ich benötige Euch dazu...und deshalb werdet Ihr nicht gehen!"

Hermine war ihm gefolgt, als er auf die Tür zuschritt, und nun war es ihre Hand, die das windschiefe Holz energisch zudrückte, als er die Tür gerade öffnen wollte.

Gefährlich klang seine Stimme nun, obwohl sie nur ein Flüstern war.

"Macht mir den Weg frei, oder Ihr werdet es bereuen, törichtes Frauenzimmer!"

Ihre Antwort bestand aus einem einzigen Wort: "Nein!"

Er packte sie und wollte sie zur Seite schleudern, doch sie packte ebenfalls seinen Kragen und hielt sich wie eine Ertrinkende daran fest.

Für einen Moment entstand ein Kampfgetümmel, das jedoch von einer solchen Unausgewogenheit war, dass sie schon bald von ihm in eine Ecke gedrückt wurde, mit einer Macht, die ihr für einen Moment den Atem raubte.

Ebenfalls schwer atmend, ließ er von ihr ab und hastete zur Tür. Dort angekommen verharrte er nochmals, den besorgten Blick auf sie gerichtet, um wohl den Schaden in sein Gedächtnis zu brennen, den er der jungen Frau angetan hatte. Sie schmeckte Blut auf ihrer Lippe, war sich jedoch sicher, dass es daherrührte, weil sie sich auf selbige gebissen hatte, als er sie packte, um nicht zu schreien.

Er kam scheinbar zu dem Schluss, dass sie weitestgehend unverletzt sei und öffnete die Tür nun endlich, um hinauszustürzen. Im selben Augenblick traf ihn etwas wie ein Schlag und er vernahm das Wort Stupor von Hermine, bevor er kraftlos auf der Türschwelle niedersank.

tbc

_Ursprünglich hatte das nur ein One-Shot werden sollen...wie ihr seht, ist mir das nicht so ganz gelungen...ich bräuchte dann auch noch ca. 2 Kapitel, um das Ganze zu Ende zu bringen...ist das okay für euch?_


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel **

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als er wieder erwachte.

Er lag auf seiner Bettstatt und an seiner Seite saß Hermine mit schuldbewusstem Blick.

"Ich musste Euch aufhalten, versteht doch", sagte sie leise, als er die Augen geöffnet hatte.

"Ihr könnt froh sein, wenn ich Euch nicht dafür töte", knurrte er als Erwiderung.

"Ich wäre Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr das nicht tun würdet", erwiderte sie und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Er zeigte keine Reaktion darauf, sondern erhob sich wortlos.

"Wo geht Ihr hin?", fragte Hermine sogleich.

Snape schickte ihr einen vernichtenden Blick, dann sagte er: "Ihr könnt mich nicht aufhalten, schlagt Euch das aus dem Kopf."

"So wollt Ihr immer noch verschwinden? Fein...Ihr habt Recht, ich kann Euch nicht mehr überrumpeln, ohne dass es mich teuer zu stehen käme...so geht...geht, wenn Ihr nicht anders könnt!"

In Ihren Worten schwangen Tränen der Wut.

Einen Augenblick sah er sie beinahe belustigt an, dann erwiderte er: "Meine Blase bedarf der Erleichterung...könntet Ihr bitte davon absehen, mich erneut ins Land der Träume zu schicken, bevor ich dies erledigt habe?"

Abermals biss sie sich auf die Lippe, doch diesmal geschah es, damit sie nicht ein Lachen von sich gab.

"Gewiss, mein Herr", erwiderte sie statt dessen scheu.

Er nickte und machte eine übertrieben dankbare Geste, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Hermine blieb an Ort und Stelle sitzen und spürte, dass ihr Antlitz eine ungesunde Farbe angenommen hatte, in dem Augenblicke, da er sich spöttisch vor ihr verbeugte.

Dieses Mannsbild brachte sie noch schier um den Verstand!

Er schien in den vergangenen Tagen vollkommen unberechenbar zu sein. Stets stritt sich seine gewohnte arrogante Ader mit einem neuen, völlig ungewohnten Hang zur Melancholie. Das mochte daher rühren, da er mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen hatte, doch verspürte Hermine ebenfalls eine wehmütige Unruhe und woher diese rührte, war ihr jede Nacht schmerzlich bewusst, wenn sie im Bette lag und die Berührung seiner Hand ersehnte.

Sie war sich ganz gewiss, dass seine Finger auf ihrer Haut einen guten Teil der Traurigkeit hinfortwischen würde. Es war eine große Last, so eng beieinander zu sein und das Begehren dennoch so ganz und gar von sich schieben zu müssen.

Gedankenverloren strich ihre Hand über das Kissen, auf dem eben noch sein Haupt geruht hatte. Ein langes schwarzes Haar zierte den weißen Stoff und sie nahm es vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen auf, um es eingehend zu betrachten. Die Stimme hinter ihr ließ sie heftigst zusammenzucken.

"Ich sollte wohl das Bett säubern, bevor Ihr mir unterstellt, es besudelt zu haben, mit etwas, das von meinem Körper stammte."

Hermines Augen wurden groß wie Wagenräder, als sie seine Worte anfänglich falsch auffasste und sie die Bettlaken eingehend betrachtete. Ihr Gesicht färbte sich über und über rot, und ihm entfuhr ein Lachen, als er beschwichtigend anfügte: "Ich sprach nur von dem Haar MyLady. Sämtliche lasterhaften körperlichen Regungen verbiete ich mir selbst - ganz wie Ihr es gewünscht habt."

"Ich...das müsst Ihr nicht tun...nicht lassen...ich meinte...wollte sagen...", verzweifelt brach sie ab, da es bereits vor ihren Augen zu flimmern begann, vor lauter verkrampfter Schamhaftigkeit.

"Ihr wolltet sagen, dass ich in meinem Bette treiben kann, was immer mir beliebt?"

"Gewiss mein Herr...wie sollte ich wohl etwas anderes verlangen dürfen...Ihr seid ein Mann im besten Alter, nicht wahr?"

"Man sagt wohl so", erwiderte er leichthin.

"Nun denn...so mag das Thema wohl beendet sein."

"Dem ist wohl so", erwiderte er wiederum.

"Es war nicht mein Wunsch, das mit Euch zu erläutern", sagte Hermine nun händeringend.

Er schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopfe und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

"Das ist mir bewusst. Habt keine Angst, es lässt mich nicht lüstern über Euch herfallen, weil Ihr mir unterstelltet, meine Säfte nicht im Griff zu haben."

Hermine stand eilends auf und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort - das Haar zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen hatte sie sich als Beute redlich verdient, nach all der Peinlichkeit, und so legte sie diesen höchst eigenwilligen Schatz sorgsam in ihren Nachtschrank.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ihr solltet nicht ausgerechnet jetzt aufbrechen. Es stürmt und dunkle Wolken ziehen heran."

Hermine blickte voller Sorge aus dem kleinen Fenster der Kate.

Der Wind pfiff um die kleine Hütte und mit jeder Böe schien es so, als würde ein Eindringling vorsichtig durch die windschiefe Haustür ins Innere des Raumes blicken, obgleich es nur die kraftvolle Bewegung der Luft war, die dagegenstemmte.

"Das Wetter hilft mir, das Wild zu täuschen. Die Tiere sind durch das Unwetter nervös, doch ist auch ihr Gehör beeinträchtigt, wenn der Wind heult. Bei gänzlicher Stille machen mich die aufmerksamen Ohren schon aus etlicher Entfernung aus, doch so vermag ich es vielleicht, mich nah genug heranzupirschen, um Euch einen guten Braten mit nach hause zu bringen."

Hermine wiederholte in Gedanken seine letzten Worte: 'nach hause', hatte er gesagt...'nach hause' - beinahe, als seien sie ein Paar, das gemeinsam einen heimeligen Lebensabend fristet, statt des seltsamen Zusammenwürfnisses, ungewollter und gefahrvoller Ereignisse, das sie doch in Wahrheit waren.

Noch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, verließ er die Kate, lediglich mit seinem Zauberstabe und einigen erlesenen Kräutern in den Händen, von denen er sagte, dass sie ebenfalls für die Verwirrung der Sinne des Rotwildes sorgten, um es zutraulich zu machen.

Diese Kräuter wirkten nicht nur auf das Rotwild, wie es Hermine schien, denn es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, da hätte sie sich um seinen Hals geschlungen, nur damit er die Hütte - ihr gemeinsames zu hause - nicht verließ.

Doch er verließ sie und sie schwieg.

Während sie auf seine Rückkehr wartete, begann der Regen vom Himmel zu stürzen. Bäche plätscherten über das Dach und ergossen sich wie ein Wasserfall vor dem kleinen Fenster. So oft sie auch hindurch sah, von ihm war keine Spur auszumachen.

"Verdammter Holzkopf", schimpfte sie vor sich hin, dann fügte sie laut an: "Ihr werdet nass bis auf die Leibwäsche sein, wenn ihr zurückkehrt!"

Eine weitere Stunde verging, ehe die Tür kraftvoll aufgestoßen wurde.

Das erste, was Hermine erblickte, war der Kopf eines Wildschweines und sie stieß einen überraschten Laut aus. Dem Untier folgte Snape, der die Beute in seinen Armen trug, und, als er in der Hütte stand, in kürzester Zeit eine Lache auf dem Boden um sich versammelt hatte, weil ihm der Regen von den Kleidern und aus den Haaren troff.

Seine Stimme klang dennoch so gut gelaunt, wie seit langem nicht mehr.

"Die Kräuter haben das Rotwild nicht gerade in Scharen zu mir strömen lassen, doch dieses Schwarzwild meinte, mir direkt in den Weg laufen zu können."

"Das tat es nicht ungestraft, wie mir scheint", erwiderte Hermine mit einem Stirnrunzeln und blickte auf die blutige Wunde am Kopfe des Ebers, der wohl mit Gewalt erschlagen worden war. Snape folgte ihrem Blicke und schwieg.

Das tote Tier klatschte mitten auf den Holzfußboden, als er es einfach fallen ließ. Seine Stimme klang kalt jetzt: "Ihr wolltet, dass wir jagen - hier ist die Beute - nehmt sie, oder lasst es bleiben!"

Hermine schauderte bei dem Gedanken, den Leib des toten Tieres zerteilen zu müssen; seine Eingeweide herauszutrennen; in den noch warmen Gedärmen zu wühlen, und die Adern zu durchtrennen, durch die vor kurzem noch das Leben rauschte. Dennoch ließ sie das Tier in die winzige Kochstube schweben, indem sie einen 'Vingardium Leviosa' nutzte.

Snape indes begab sich in seinen Raum, wohl um seine Kleider zu trocknen.

Sie widerstand der Versuchung, ein Anliegen zu ersinnen, das ihr ermöglichte, ohne Anzuklopfen unvermittelt in seinen Raum zu treten, doch ihre Blicke lagen wie gebannt auf der Tür.

Als er selbige plötzlich schwungvoll öffnete, wandte sie sich so schnell um, dass sie gegen den Tisch stieß. Snape verharrte in der Tür und sah Hermine aufmerksam an, als wolle er ergründen, was der Anlass für ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten sein könnte.

"Soll ich mich um die Zubereitung des Ebers kümmern?", fragte er schließlich sanft.

"Ja...das wäre...mir eine Erleichterung", brachte Hemine hervor und rieb sich ihr Bein, das zweifelsohne bald einen prächtigen Fleck aufweisen würde.

Er ging an ihr vorbei und verschwand in der Kochstube. Erst als er das Schwein so weit zerlegt hatte, dass es problemlos gegart werden konnte, ließ er sie in diesen Teil des Hauses wieder vordringen, von dem man doch im Allgemeinen sagte, dass er den Weibern vorbehalten sei.

Die Küche war aufgeräumt und kein Anzeichen für einen barbarischen Akt der Zerlegung war noch auszumachen.

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf.

"Habt Dank, dass Ihr, nach der zweifelsohne anstrengenden Jagd, auch diesen Teil übernommen habt...es ist nicht rühmlich für mich, Euch derart in Anspruch zu nehmen."

"Jedem Anspruch, den Ihr auf mich erhebt, werde ich mich gerne beugen", erwiderte er dunkel.

Hermine wandte den Blick ab, um zu verhindern, dass er ihr direkt bis in die Seele sah.

Seine Stimme war von etwas hellerem Klang, als er nun hinzufügte: "Ich weiß um Eure Sorge für Kreaturen, die Ihr für ausgebeutet haltet. Es war Euer Wunsch, dass wir auf die Jagd gehen sollen, doch wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, so war es Euch stets ein Gräuel, wenn ihr das Leiden eines Unschuldigen sehen musstet. Wenn es nach Euch ginge, so erhielte jeder Hauself die Freiheit, jeder Riese Schulrecht auf Hogwarts und selbst eine mörderische Schlange würde noch vor Euch Erbarmen finden, wenn sie nur im rechten Moment um Verzeihung bittet."

"Das käme wohl auf die Schlange an...wie dem auch sei, Ihr habt zum Teil sicher recht, mit dem, was Ihr sagt...ich bin Euch dankbar dafür, dass Ihr das hier", sie wies auf das zerteilte Fleisch, "übernommen habt."

"Es ist mir leichter von der Hand gegangen, als die Zubereitung eines filigranen Trankes...und wo kein Leben mehr ist, kann man auch keines in Gefahr bringen - nicht einmal, wenn man so greisig zittert, wie meine Hände ihre abscheuliche Darbietung leisten."

Hermine blickte auf besagte Hände, die er nun vor ihr verbarg, indem er sich an einem der Schränke zu schaffen machte. Er öffnete ihn mit derartiger Wucht, dass die Scharniere protestierend klapperten.

"Was tut Ihr?", ließ Hermine sanft ihre Frage erklingen, doch diesmal beruhigte ihre liebevolle Stimme den Erzürnten nicht, der sich selbst dafür verabscheute, seinen Händen nicht mehr seinen Willen aufzwängen zu können.

"SALZ", fuhr er sie an, ohne sie anzublicken, "Salz benötigt Ihr wohl noch, um aus dem dreckliebenden Schweine eine annehmbare Mahlzeit zu bereiten, die wohl mehr schlecht als recht, jedoch notwendig ist - gerade so, wie ich es für Euch bin!"

"Was sprecht Ihr da? Seid Ihr verlassen von allen vernunftbetonten Geistern?"

"Ihr duldet mich...Ihr braucht mich für Euren großen Plan...nun denn, ich harre der Dinge, die da kommen...will mich lieber Euch, als dem Lord opfern. Aber denkt nicht, dass es mir ein Leichtes ist, meine Zeit mit Warten zu verbringen! Ich war nie ein Mann des Wartens. Ich handelte...oftmals falsch...viel zu oft, und doch bin ich es nicht gewohnt, den Stillstand zu erleiden. Ich habe heute getötet...ich tat es oft zuvor. Mache ich Euch fürchten, wenn ich gestehe, dass mir heut' zum ersten mal seit langem das Blut wieder lebendig durch die Adern rauschte? SALZ! Wo, in drei Teufels Namen, ist das verfluchte SALZ!?"

Wuterfüllt riss er an der Schränke Inhalt. Ein großes, gläsernes Gefäß geriet ins Wanken - stürzte auf ihn hinab und traf seine Brust. Doch der Aufprall war es nicht, der ihn zum Aufschrei brachte, vielmehr war es die goldene Flüssigkeit, die sich zäh und klebrig über ihm ergoss.

Ohne seine rasende Wut hätte dieses Geschehen durchaus ein unbändiges Lachen der Beteiligten hervorlocken können, doch so breitete sich eine fürchterliche Stille aus, die Hermine nicht einmal durch Atmen zu durchbrechen wagte.

Süßer Honig drang dem Zornerfüllten durch die Kleider, als versuche verzweifelt, die Süße des Lebens in seinen Körper zurückzukehren. Er indes schleuderte das Glase von sich, so dass es unter lautem Getöse zerbrach, und eh der nächste Augenblick verronnen war, hatte er sich davon gemacht - aus der Kochstube, zur Tür hinaus, mit mächtigen Schritten durch den strömenden Regen, hinab zum Bache.

tbc

_Bereit für das nächste Chap? _


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Kapitel**

Hermine vermochte kaum zu sagen, wie ihr geschah, als ihre Füße ihr befehligten, ihm nachzufolgen. Ihr Verstand rief warnend 'NEIN', doch ihr Gefühl rammte dieses NEIN unverzüglich in Grund und Boden. Ihr Herz schlug schnell, es raste geradezu, als sie ihm nacheilte, ohne auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Sein Zorn war so greifbar gewesen - und doch, war es wohl eher so, dass es nur Verzweiflung war, die doch so offensichtlich nur von Wut bemäntelt wurde.

Sie folgte ihm, hinaus in den Regen - ward blind, sowohl vor Hast, als auch durch den peitschenden Regen. Der Boden war schlüpfrig von dunklem Schlamm. Sie strauchelte in niederem Geäst, das die aufweichte Erde heimtükisch zu bedecken schien. Die Böschung schlitterte sie mehr hinunter, als dass sie aufrecht ging. Es war vollkommen unangebracht, was sie hier tat...so wenig einer Lady würdig...so gänzlich frei von Sinn und Verstand. Und doch konnte sie nicht anders, als ihn zu suchen und ihm auf der Stell darzulegen, dass er nicht nur ein Teil ihres Planes war, sondern längst zu einem Teil von ihr geworden war. Ein Teil, den sie schmerzlich misste, sobald er auch nur ihrem Blicke entschwand. Er wähnte, dass sie ihn nur benutzte...ihn ansonsten hasste...bei Merlin, welch eine Verkehrung ihrer Gefühle er ihr unterstellte!

Und dann erblickte sie, hastig abgelegt zum Fuße des Abhanges, die schwarzen Kleider ihres einstigen Lehrmeisters. Und dort im tosenden Wasser, bis zur Hüfte umspielt, stand der wuterfüllte Mann und kämpfte mit der Strömung, die nicht müde wurde, ihn scheinbar zum Spaße von den Füßen reißen zu wollen. Er jedoch stemmte sich dagegen, ließ die Hände kraftvoll in die schäumenden Wellen schlagen und sorgte auf diese Art dafür, dass der strömende Regen mit dem tobenden Wasser auf seinem Körper sich zu einer Flut vereinte, die ihm über Kopf, Schultern, Brust und Rücken schlug. Es schien ihr, als wolle er weit mehr hinfortwaschen, als lediglich die klebrige Masse des goldenen Honigs.

Der Wind wehte Hermine das regendurchnässte Haar ins Gesicht, und als sie es hinfortstrich, da begegnete sie seinem Blick so unvermittelt, dass sie einen kleinen Schrei ausstieß.

Er stand dort wie ein zürnender Meeresgott, der eigens die große, unendlich weite See verlassen hatte, um ihr hier und auf der Stelle seinen Zorn darzulegen.

"GEHT, MyLady!", rief dieser Anblick aus bleicher Düsternis, "geht hinfort! Ich kehre zu Euch zurück alsbald... doch nun geht!"

Seine Worte waren von sonderbarer Zauberkraft. Ohne dass ein hölzener Stab ihnen diese Eigenschaft verliehen hätte, brandeten sie in ihren Geist wie vom Sturme verdreht.

'GEHT' erklang wie 'KOMMT' - und die Härte seiner Stimme schlich sich lockend in ihr Gemüt.

Dieser Magie hatte sich nichts entgegenzusetzen, und so ergab sie sich ihr wehrlos.

Ihre Hände folgten artig ihrem Begehren, indem sie die durchweichte, vom Schlamm bespritze Kleidung von ihrem Körper schoben. Stück um Stück wurde ihre nackte Haut von den Fluten des Regens erfasst, der schon bald sichtbar zwischen den verheißungsvollen Rundungen ihrer Brüste dahinfloss. Als sie den Rock von ihren Hüften schob, fand der Meeresgott seine Stimme wieder, sie klang noch zorniger als zuvor, was indes kaum möglich zu sein schien.

"Was glaubt Ihr, was Ihr dort tut? Ich sagte Euch, Ihr sollt fortgehen! Geht in die Kate zurück und lasst Eure Sinne erkalten!"

Und wieder traf das Wort 'Geht' ihr Gehör und wieder drang in ihren Geist das verheißungsvolle 'Kommt'.

Nein, es war kein Bann, den er ihr auferlegt, außer jenem, den die Natur den Körpern auferlegt, wenn sie sich im rauschenden Tanze der Begierde vereinigen sollen. So rein, das Verdorbenheit einer Schändung der Glückseligkeit entspricht, wenn man ihm - dem Drang - nicht nachkommt, sondern Jungfräulichkeit heuchelt, wo doch der Schoße sich mit dem mannhaften Werkzeug der körperlichen Liebe vereinigen sollte.

Doch all das waren keine Gedanken, die in Hermines Geist Gestalt angenommen hätten. Zaubertränke brauen, Jahreszahlen mit Ereignissen zu verknüpfen, die geheime Schrift der Runen zu erkunden, all das nahm, für gewöhnlich Raum in ihrem Kopfe ein...der Raum jedoch - ein höchst körperlicher - der nun seinen Anspruch forderte, war schon viel zu lang verwaist gewesen...schmerzlich vernachlässigt, öd und leer, so dass er der erquickenden Füllung bedurfte.

Stetig nahm ihre Kleidung ab - und ihre Nacktheit zu.

Der Mann im Wasser stand nun reglos, betrachtete sie, als würde dieser Wassergott zum ersten mal ein Nixe von reiner Schönheit und höchster Anmut erblicken.

Sein Körper spannte sich - die Muskeln bebten vor Verlangen, wie es schien, als sie in nackter Pracht zu ihm ins Wasser stieg.

Der Wind versuchte, seine leisen Worte fortzuwehen.

"Ihr dürft Euch nicht vergessen...wenn Ihr es tut, so vergesse ich mich auch. Ich bitt Euch nun zum letzten male...geht mir aus den Augen, damit mein Verstand nicht vollends aussetzt."

"Was sagt Euch Euer Verstand?"

"Ich kann mich kaum entsinnen...es ist bereits geraume Zeit vergangen, seit er zuletzt zu mir sprach..."

Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu, vom Regen umspült, gleichsam wie von dem reißenden Wasser. Das Dreieck ihrer Scham tauchte nun in das kühle Nass und wurde gurgelnd von den Fluten umschlossen. Das Wasser war eisig, doch Snapes lodernder Blick schenkte ihr alle Wärme, die sie brauchte, um sich weiter vorzuwagen.

Er betrachtete sie eingehend, dann schüttelte er sachte den Kopf, von dem ihm unablässig Regen über den Körper spülte.

"Sucht die Einsamkeit und gebt mir die meine, bevor ich nicht mehr fähig bin, Euch fortzuschicken. Versteht doch - das ist zuviel für meine Selbstbeherrschung - ich vermag mich nicht länger zu zügeln...geht...geht und sucht die Einsamkeit der Hütte auf."

"Was der Regen und das eisige Wasser nicht vermag erkalten zu lassen, das kann die Einsamkeit mir schon zweimal nicht aus dem Kopfe treiben", erwiderte Hermine mit fester Stimme. Als sie etwa einen Schritt von ihm entfernt war, hielt sie inne und betrachtet ihn eingehend.

Seine Augen suchten die Knopsen ihrer Brüste, die so stolz und aufrecht standen, als wollten sie Hermines Willen unterstreichen. Seine Muskeln, nass glänzend, erhoben sich unter der hellen Haut. Unter dieser hellen Haut widerum durchzogen dunkle Adern seinen Körper und sorgten dafür, dass sein Blut das Herz erreichte, welches er nicht mehr sein eigen nennen durfte.

Doch jetzt, hier und in diesem Augenblicke, sollte sein Herz nur für sie schlagen...und es sollte schneller schlagen, sehr viel schneller...so schnell wie ihres vielleicht, das den aufgeregten Takt von Schmetterlingsflügeln nachahmte.

Es war nur dieser kleine Schritt auf ihn zu, der alles veränderte - und sie tat ihn.

Ihre Arme umschlangen seinen Nacken, und hätte er nicht ebenfalls ihre Hüften umschlungen, so wäre sie wohl vom reißenden Wasser hinfortgespült worden, als sie sich auf Zehenspitzen erhob, um ihn zu küssen.

Er erwiderte den Kuss und sein Körper drängte sich an den ihren, als wolle er ihr damit deutlich machen, dass seine Männlichkeit ihm längst befohlen hatte, den Kampf aufzugeben. Hart und verlockend unnachgiebig drängte dieser Beweis seiner Begierde sich an ihr Bein. Snapes Stimme klang rau als er nun sprach: "Ihr wolltet das nicht...wolltet es unter allen Umständen vermeiden...was hat Euren Entschluss geändert?"

"Nichts hat ihn geändert, denn was immer mein Mund auch sprach, mein Körper sprach eine völlig andere Sprache...schon seit geraumer Zeit. Da war der Wunsch, mein Herr...der Wunsch, der nicht sein durfte, all die Zeit über, denn Ihr wart entweder mein Lehrer, ein flüchtiger Verräter, oder mein Entführer...und doch...ich küsste euch nicht um des Apparierens Willen - ich tat es, weil ich Euch schmecken wollte...ich möchte Euch schmecken, Sir."

Erneut küsste sie ihn, doch schon bald darauf löste sich ihr Mund von seinem und ging auf eine Wanderschaft, die ihre Phantasie sich weitaus mehr als einmal ausgemalt hatte, wenn Hermine des Nachts in ihrem Bette lag. Der strömende Regen hatte nie zu ihren Wachträumereien gehört, doch schmeckte er so wild und frei, wie es zu dem Manne gehörte, den sie nun mit Lippen und Zunge erkundete. Fast glaubte sie die Süße des Honigs noch zu schmecken, der zuvor seinen Körper bedeckt hatte, während sie sich gewiss war, dass ihr eigener fraulicher Honig sich inzwischen mit dem rauschenden Wasser des klaren Baches vermischte.

Snape stand seltsam ruhig, als sie ihn so erkundete und hielt lediglich ihre Schultern sacht umfasst, um ihr einen Gegenpol zur Strömung zu bieten. Sein Gesicht war dem wolkigen Himmel zugewandt, und er ließ sich den Regen mit geschlossenen Lidern geradewegs hineinprasseln.

Hermines Zungenspitze fand die kleine harte Erhebung seiner Männerbrust, neckte sie und leckte daran, als sei sie eine Köstlichkeit, die es vorsichtig mit dem Munde aufzunehmen galt.

Ein Stöhnen entwich dem reglosen Mann, und endlich kam Leben in ihn. Seine Hände packten sie nun wieder um die Hüften - fest und von einer Unnachgiebigkeit, die Hermine schier den Atem raubte. Mit einem sanften Ruck hob er sie an, so dass ihre Füße sich vom Grund des Baches lösten, und sie unwillkürlich ihre Beine um seine Mitte legte - um den Manne...ihren Lehrer, Entführer und Verführten, der sie nun am Gesäß hielt und sie betrachtete, während er sein Glied vor ihrer Weiblichkeit verharren ließ. Sie glaubte, dass er erneut um Erlaubnis bitten würde, doch das tat er nicht. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung brachte er sich in sie, und blickte ihr dabei unabänderlich mitten ins Aug. Als lodernde Glut auf ebenso lodernde traf, nahm seine Bewegung einen gänzlich anderen Rhythmus an. Er brachte sich in sie, als gelte es, einen Feind zu erdolchen.

Dieser Dolch brachte jedoch keine Wunde bei, sondern bohrte sich mit einem unbändigen Gefühl des Lebens direkt in sie hinein, so dass sie bereits jetzt vor kopfloser Lust einen Schrei ausstieß, der im durchnässten Wald dumpf widerhallte.

Fest umklammerte sie den fremden Körper, den sie oftmals betrachtet, doch nie zuvor berührt hatte. Und nun ward er nicht nur berührt, sondern er wurde eins mit dem ihren.

Was immer sich die Natur dabei gedacht, Mann und Weib an dieses körperliche Bündnis des Verlangens zu fesseln - sie gab sich dem hin, so wie er es tat.

Der Regen und Sturm peitschte mit ihrer Begierde gleichsam um die Wette. Und so wie das Wasser des Himmels sich mit dem des Baches zu einer großen Flut vereinigte, so vereinigte sich der Quell alles Lebens in ihren Schößen - unwirksam zwar, ein Kinde zu erschaffen, denn dafür hatten kluge Tränke Abhilfe geschaffen - und doch so unbändig, wie es von Anbeginn der Menschheit zwischen Mann und Weibe geschieht.

ooooooooooooooooo

Sie boten einen absonderlichen Anblick, als sie Hand in Hand und vollkommen hüllenlos die verschlungenen Pfade zur Kate zurückverfolgten.

Geradezu einer paradiesischer Eigenwilligkeit schienen sie entsprungen zu sein - und doch war vieles gänzlich anders, als es diesem vollkommenen Ort nachgesagt wird.

Der Regen strömte immer noch unablässig, doch er vermochte das Paar nicht zu stören, das sich immer noch mit Blicken verschlang, als könnten sie sich endlich zum ersten mal gänzlich erkennen.

Unvermittelt hielt er inne und berührte sachte mit der Fingerspitze ihre Wange.

"Ihr seid so schön - solch ein Labsal für einen Mann wie mich...ich habe Euch nicht verdient...wahrlich nicht."

"So wollt Ihr es ungeschehen machen? Wohlan, versucht es!", erwiderte sie neckend und ihre Hand strich wie vom Zufall getrieben über seinen flachen Bauch.

"Das wird mir nicht möglich sein - schon eher eine Wiederholung meines Frevels", bekannt er zerknirscht.

"Das klingt wie ein Versprechen in meinen Ohren."

Er lachte bei dieser Offenheit, dennoch hielt er ihre Hand fest, die sich nach seiner Männlichkeit hatte stehlen wollen.

"Gewährt mir etwas Ruhe MyLady...ich fürchte, ansonsten werden wir die Hütte nicht erreichen."

"Sie läuft uns nicht fort", erwiderte Hermine ebenfalls lachend, zog ihre Hand jedoch artig zurück und fügte schelmisch an: "Ich gewähre Euch Ruhe, mein Herr, damit Ihr Euch nicht zu sehr verausgabt, und ich Euch gar noch letztendlich stützen muss, damit wir in die Hütte zurückkehren können."

"Ihr treibt Schabernack mit mir...der Euch teuer zu stehen kommen wird, meine unersättliche Gefährtin!"

"Ihr droht mir?", erwiderte sie mit übertriebener Verblüffung.

Einen Augenblick sah er sie sinnend an, dann trat er dich an sie heran, griff nach ihrem Beine und schlang es sich um seine Hüfte. Noch so - geradewegs im Stehen - brachte er sich in sie und fand sie überaus willig vor.

"Seid sanft mit mir...ich bin unbewaffnet", keuchte sie unter seinen Stößen.

"So unbewaffnet wie ein Weib es nur sein kann", erwiderte er dunkel und drang härter in sie vor.

Seine Hände erkundeten ihre Scham, die er bei dieser Gelegenheit weit spreizte.

Hermine ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken - gab sich dem Regen hin, und der neu erwachten männlichen Gier.

Der Regen prasselte auf ihre Brüste und perlte in einem fort daran hinab.

Snape leckte die Wassertropfen, die sich an den harten Spitzen verfangen hatten und für einen Moment der Schwerkraft trotzten.

Und als seine Zunge rau über die empfindsamen Stellen strich, da stieß sie einen Laut aus, der jedes Tier unweigerlich in die Flucht schlagen musste.

"Ihr seid ein Geschenk", raunte er lusttrunken, und seine Hände stahlen sich durch die dunkle Gasse ihres verlockenden Gesäßes.

Als er ihre hintere Öffnung leicht berührte, schreckte sie auf und blickte ihm scheu ins Aug.

"Was bezweckt Ihr damit? Ich bin vor Leidenschaft entbrannt, doch Ihr macht mir Angst und ich empfinde Scham, wenn Ihr mich dort berührt..."

"Vor Leidenschaft entbrannt...Angst...Scham...was empfindet Ihr noch, gesteht es mir!", raunte er beinahe atemlos.

Sie zögerte lange, ehe sie - sorgsam seinem Blick ausweichend - gestand: "Ich vermag es nicht zu sagen...zu groß ist die Scheu."

"Nun denn", erwiderte er fest, "so werdet Ihr vielleicht die rechten Worte finden, wenn ich mit Euch fertig bin."

Kaum glaubte sie den Worten trauen zu können, die er ausgesprochen hatte, als seine Hände doch schon unnachgiebig Taten zeigten.

Sie ward berührt auf eine Weise, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Sie ward durchdrungen von dem Gefühl, das sie nie herbeigesehnt, und doch so schmerzlich vermisst hatte - gleich zweimal durchdrungen, nein, dreifach, denn noch dazu von seiner Zunge im ersten Schrei erstickt.

Sie ward geliebt, auf eine Art, die sie vollends in den Rausch trieb, aus dem sie niemals mehr entkommen mochte.

Und auch er ward alsbald über die Klippe gestoßen, während ihre Lustschreie sich unweigerlich doch noch in den Wipfeln der Bäume verfingen.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Feuer prasselte lebhaft im Kamin, so wärmend, dass sie einander immer noch nackt davor umschlungen hielten.

Sie lehnte mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust, die sich ruhig hob und senkte.

Die Lust war einem erfüllten Gefühl gewichen, das die Verbundenheit der beiden Liebenden noch festigte.

Von Zeit zu Zeit blies er warmen Atem über ihre Schulter, was sie leise lächeln ließ, ohne dass er es hätte bemerken können.

"Ihr seid mir noch eine Erklärung schuldig, mein Stern", sagte er sanft, während seine Hand die Beuge ihres Halses streichelte. Sie schnaubte auf: "Ihr wollt wissen, was ich empfand, als Ihr die heimlichste Stelle meines Körpers für Euch in Anspruch nahmt?", fragte sie mit leichtem Aufbegehren über seine Hartnäckigkeit.

Ein Lachen entfuhr ihm, und sie fuhr erzürnt herum zu ihm, soweit es ihr möglich war.

"Nein", erwiderte er mit Schalk im Blick, "oder, wenn ich mich recht besinne, so lautet die Antwort doch! Ich brenne darauf, es zu erfahren...doch mein Anliegen war ursprünglich anderer Natur."

Hermine bezähmte ihre Wut, die sie selbst zu verschulden hatte, und drängte ihre Stimme zu einem freundlichen Klang.

"Was war es dann, das Ihr zu wissen begehrt?"

Nun war er es, der sorgsam die Atemluft einsog und schließlich mit einem ergebenen Seufzen entweichen ließ.

"Ich möchte Euch bitten, mich in Eure Pläne einzuweihen. Ihr wisst, dass dies hier nur ein Traum ist...das wahre Leben sieht etwas anderes für uns vor, als erfüllende Abende vor dem Kamin. Es ist ein Traum", wiederholte er sinnend, "sagt mir, was nach diesem Traume geschieht."

_tbc_

_Ich möchte es gerne eurer Entscheidung überlassen, wie lang die Geschichte noch wird...ich bin hier an einem Punkt, an dem sie entweder schon im nächsten Chap, oder doch erst sehr viel später beendet werden kann...sagt es mir einfach...ich richte mich gänzlich nach eurem Wunsche! _

_LG, Kira_


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Kapitel**

"Ich wünschte, dieser Traum würd' ewig währen...doch wenn wir weiter darin schwelgen, so wird er uns ins Gegenteil gekehrt - grausam und voll schrecklichem Hohn, noch während unsere Lippen einander im sinnlichen Taumel berühren. Sie werden Euch holen, mein Herr...und wir sind uns beide gewiss, dass es sich nur um Tage handeln wird, ehe man unseren Unterschlupf ausfindig macht. Es wäre belanglos wohin wir uns flüchteten, denn man wird uns folgen, und alle, bei denen wir einkehren könnten, setzten wir doch nur ebenso der bitteren Gefahr aus. Es gilt zu handeln...und es gilt das Schicksal um Gnade zu bitten, damit unser Handeln nicht grausig scheitert. Das Opfer muss erfolgen, Sir! Das einzige Opfer, das die wilde Hasch vorerst zum Stillstand führen wird."

"Handeln sagt Ihr? Das klingt nach meinem Geschmack...doch klingt es ebenso nach meinem Tode, wenn Ihr von dem Opfer sprecht."

"So klingt es - und so wird es sein", erwiderte sie matt.

Ein Augenblick verstrich in harrendem Schweigen, ehe seine Stimme sich voll Demut senkte: "Wohlan - so wird es sein! Doch erkenne ich daraus keinen Nutzen für Euch...für mich freilich ebenso wenig - doch wenn ich schon meinem Ende so gefasst ins Aug' blicken muss, so möcht' ich doch zumindest damit Eurer Rettung versichert sein."

"Das werdet Ihr - und Eurer ebenso."

Ein Lachen, von Verblüffung und gleichsam von Ungeduld gezeichnet, entrang sich seiner Kehle.

"Ihr sprecht gewiss von meiner Seel', die ich durch diesen Akt zu retten vermag...indes, meine Seele ist mir völlig gleich!"

"Sagt das nicht! Sie ist Euch nicht gleich! Sie mag nicht rein sein, jedoch..."

"Nicht rein? Sie ist voll Schmutz, wie ihn nicht einmal ein elendes Wildschwein zu ertragen bereit wäre!"

Er hatte die Stimme gehoben, so dass die Geliebte schreckhaft zusammenfuhr.

In seinen Augen stand die Bitte um Verzeihung, doch seine Lippen schlossen sich, ohne ein Wort der Entschuldigung.

Zögerlich rang das junge Weib um Worte, die so wirr herumwirbelten, wie Blätter, die im Herbste sinnlos und des Lebens beraubt umeinander wehen.

"Ihr sprecht von Schmutz. Immer wieder vergleicht Ihr Euch mit dem unedlen Borstentiere. Ihr seid vieles, doch gewiss kein Schwein, mein Herr! Es mag sein, dass Eure Seele Euch morastig erscheint - für mich ist sie es beileibe nicht...jedoch...was ich zu sagen habe, ist etwas gänzlich anderes. Eure Seele soll überleben - gleichsam wie Euer Körper, wenn der Plane glückt."

Sein Blick, der zuvor starr ins Feuer gerichtet ward, traf sie nun mit der Härte des Vergällten.

"Wann spracht Ihr jemals zuvor so reichhaltig in Rätseln? Habe ich Euren Verstand beim körperlichen Zwischenspiel derart in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, dass Ihr keine Sätze reihen könnt, damit sich mir daraus ein Sinn erschließt?"

Hermine errötete unter diesem Vorwurf schamhaft, spürte sie doch noch die wunderbar zerstörerische Kraft, die sein Eindringen in ihren Leib, ihren Verstand aus demselben getrieben hatte.

"Ich bitt' Euch, sprecht nicht so...lasst mich erklären, was mein Vorhaben ist."

"Dass will ich gerne tun. Errötet nicht, meine Holde. Oder doch...errötet! - Zeigt es mir doch überdeutlich, dass Ihr wahrlich nichts mit den Dirnen gemein habt, die mir sonst zu Willen waren."

"Schweigt! Ich bat Euch, nicht derbe zu sprechen!", fuhr sie ihn unwirsch an.

Ein Lachen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesichte, das ihr spottete und seine Stimme klang wie die des Mentors, der mit Argusaugen über die Zubereitung anspruchsvoller Tränke gewacht hatte, als sie noch ein Kinde war, und sein Wort einem Gesetz gleichkam.

"Errötet für mich!"

Ihr Erröten mehrte sich augenblicklich, doch entsprang es nun Wut und Scham gleichermaßen.

"Wunderschön", sinnierte er und nahm ihren Anblick augenscheinlich tief in seinen Geiste auf.

"Ihr seid grausam", erwiderte sie und wandte das Antlitz hilflos ab.

"Vielleicht mutet meine Seele Euch nun eher so an, wie sie sich in Wahrheit gebärdet. Keineswegs rein...kein Stück von ihr. Und doch möchte ich es Euch erklären - wenn Ihr erlaubt..."

"Heuchelt nicht, dass Ihr auf meine Erlaubnis angewiesen wäret! Ihr wolltet meinen Plan erläutert haben, und seid mit dem Kopfe doch noch bei dem, was heute zwischen uns geschah. Es scheint mir so, mein Herr, als würde mein Vorhaben zu unserer Rettung nicht zu Genüge Euer Interesse wecken. Doch vielleicht seid Ihr bereit, mich ernst zu nehmen, wenn Ihr Euch genug an meiner Verlegenheit geweidet habt!"

Sein Lächeln schwand und wich einem zerknirschten Ausdrucke.

"Verzeiht, MyLady...ich tat Euch Unrecht. Ich verstehe Eure Wut...verstehe sie nur zu gut! Doch bevor Ihr mir Euren Plan darlegt, so möchte ich Euch gerne offenbaren, dass jede Anwandlung von Euch für mich die liebste ist. Zürnt Ihr mir, so liebe ich dies - lacht Ihr über mich, so ertrage ich es mit einem wohligen Gefühle - und wenn Ihr Euch mir so hingebt, dass Ihr selbst nicht mehr den Unterschied in Euch erkennt, ob Ihr nun eine Dame von edlem Gemüt, oder ob Ihr eine vollkommen willige Dirne seid, so will ich nicht verhehlen, dass es mich dazu bringt, Euch ebenso zu genießen. Und nun werde ich schweigen, denn Ihr habt Recht...meine Gedanken kreisten um das, was heut' geschehen ist, und was viel zu gut war, um wahrhaftig ein Teil MEINES Lebens zu sein."

"Ihr macht Euch schlechter als Ihr seid, mein Herr, und auch wenn Ihr einen Hang dazu habt, mir Eure Wertschätzung mit üblem Spott zu hintertreiben. Ich verzeihe Euch, dass Ihr diesen hinterhältigen Genuss zieht...wenn Ihr mir versprecht, dass Ihr meinen Plan zu ende anhört, statt ihn vorschnell zu verwerfen."

"Ich verspreche es Euch! Was ist das für ein Plan, der es von Nöten macht, mir ein derartiges Versprechen abzuringen?"

Hermine fasste ihr wallendes Haar im Nacken zusammen und legte es über ihre rechte Schulter, ehe sie sorgsam zu sprechen begann.

"Ihr müsst sterben, es gibt keinen anderen Weg, sind wir uns dessen einig?"

"Das war ich von jeher, wie Ihr wisst."

"Nun...es geht um die Darbietung Eures Herzens, welches mit dem Seelenteil des Lords auf eine Art verbunden ist, die es erfordert, dass Euer Leben erlischt, in dem Augenblicke, da es zerteilt wird. Die Trennung des einen vom anderen wird Euch töten."

"So wird es sein", erwiderte er kalt.

"Was wäre, wenn der Lord dieses Herz einem anderen herausreißt? Einem, der Euch bis aufs Haar ähnelt, durch Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes?"

Starr richtete sein Aug' sich auf sie, als sie das Letzte ausgesprochen.

"Ich verstehe Eure Frage nicht. Wenn ein anderer mir ähnelt...bis aufs Haar...so würde er...oder sie...statt meiner sterben. Indes der Trug würde bekannt, und wir stünden wie zuvor...und einer ohne Leben."

"Wenn dieser eine auf sein Leben aber gern verzichten würd'? Und wenn wir sein Herz zuvor vergiften?"

Die Stille in der kleinen Kate schien sich durch die Wände nach draußen flüchten zu wollen, als würde nicht einmal sie die Erwiderung des Mannes ertragen können, die ihr drohte.

Hermine jedoch hielt seinem Blicke wacker Stand.

"Jemand der auf sein Leben verzichtet? Freien Willens? Für mich? Was redet Ihr da? Wenn Ihr Euch selbst meint..."

"Nein! Nein, ich meine nicht mich, mein Herr", bemühte sie sich um Aufklärung.

Die Unterbrechung ließ ihn zürnen: "Nicht Ihr...gut! Und wen habt Ihr erkoren? Wer lauert dort im Walde, der bereit ist, sein Leben für mich hinzugeben? Ah...ich vergaß...es muss eine von den Dirnen sein, denen ich ein prachtvolles Leben versprach, während sie ihre Münder dazu nutzten, mir lustvolle Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Eine von Ihnen wird mir gewiss so dankbar sein, für diese Blendung, die keuchend ich ihr hintertrieb, dass sie willig ihr Leben für mich hingibt, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme klang höhnisch.

"Warum verkehrt Ihr alles ins Abscheuliche? Wollt Ihr mich demütigen? Womit verdiene ich dies, mein Herr?"

Er verstummte und mit einem male schienen seine Hände seiner ganzen Aufmerksamkeit zu bedürfen.

Er betrachtete sie eingehend, während er sprach: "Ich entschuldigte mich wohl bereits einmal zuviel für meine zynischen Reden, als dass ich Euch nochmals um Vergebung bitten dürfte. Ich möchte Euch nicht demütigen, doch seid Ihr von solchem Leben, dass ich beinahe jeden Preis zahlen würde, um Euch diese tiefen Gefühlsregungen zu entlocken. Es scheint mir beinahe so, als hieltet nur Ihr mich noch am leben...und dem ist in der Tat so...wem sonst wohl sollte ich es verdanken, dass mein Leben mir erhalten bleibt, wenn nicht Euch, wundersame Geliebte?"

Hermine schluckte ihren Groll abermals hinab. Er war stets ein Mann von anstrengendem Gemüt gewesen, doch was er hier trieb, offenbarte so deutlich seine Furcht vor dem Kommenden, dass sie ihm abermals Vergebung gewährte.

Und so klang ihre Stimme ruhig und ohne jede Hast, als sie fortfuhr.

"Es ist niemand, der bereits am Leben wäre...wir werden Leben eigens erschaffen, um unseren Plan zu verfolgen."

"Bei Merlin, Weib! Was sprecht Ihr da nur? Seid Ihr einem Fieber anheim gefallen, das Euren Verstand verglühte, oder bin ich es, dessen Kopf des Verstandes beraubt wurde. Ein Leben schaffen? Ein Kind zeugen? Seid Ihr des Wahnsinns?"

"Kein Kind! Glaubt Ihr auch nur einen Augenblick, dass ich ein unschuldiges Kind einem solch barbarischen Plane opfern könnte?"

"Nein, das glaubte ich wahrlich nicht! Jedoch sprecht Ihr genau dies aus! Ihr, die Ihr Hauselfen und Riesen schützt - Ihr, die Ihr Euer Herz an einen Niederträchtigen verschenkt, der Euch das alles nur mit Spott und Derbheiten entlohnt. Wer soll derjenige sein, den es nicht gibt, und der doch Willens ist, sein Leben - welches er noch nicht einmal besitzt - mir zu opfern?"

Hermine schöpfte tiefen Atem und sah ihm strikt ins Aug', um sich zu vergewissern, dass er ihre Worte auch vernahm.

"Ein Golem, mein Herr - ein Golem, welchen wir erschaffen werden."

Die Stille schlich sich in die Kate zurück, gebannt, was er zu diesem Plane zu sagen hatte, hockte sie sich in eine Ecke und wartete darauf, mit seinen Worten gefüllt zu werden.

Und als er sie füllte, da klang es wie ein fernes Echo.

"Ein Golem...eines dieser sagenumwobenen Wesen, die man aus nichts als Dreck und Schlamm entstehen lässt? Wie passend...überaus passend, dass ein, aus dreckigem Schlamm gefertigtes Monster, meinen Platz einnehmen soll."

"Ihr gabt mir Euer Versprechen, mich erst zu Ende anzuhören", erinnerte sie ihn, dann sagte sie mit leiserer Stimme: "Er wird aus Lehm gefertigt und er wird nur dazu dienen, Eure Rolle zu spielen."

"Und Ihr habt - rein, weil es der Zufall so will - natürlich Kenntnis über die Herstellung eines solch seelenlosen Wesens?"

"In der Tat...nicht ganz zufällig vielleicht, doch kann uns dies doch nur von Nutzen sein, meint Ihr nicht auch?"

"Mir gefällt es nicht sonderlich, dass Ihr mich in den letzten Tagen betrachtet habt, und Euch überlegtet, wie ein Golem meine Gestalt annimmt."

"So eitel kannte ich Euch bislang nicht, mein Herr."

"Und doch fürchtetet Ihr bereits zu Beginn dieses Gespräches, dass ich dem Plan nicht viel Gutes abgewinnen könnte."

"Weil ich weiß, dass Ihr kein Feigling seid, und Eure Kämpfe lieber von Mann zu Mann austragt."

"Dies war bislang stets mein höchstes Bestreben", gab er unumwunden zurück.

"Haltet Ihr es für möglich, in diesem Falle einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen?"

"Und feig' ein Ebenbild von mir zu opfern, das aus dem gleichen Dreck besteht, wie meine schmutzige Seel'?

"Wenn Ihr auf Eurer schmutzigen Seel' so vehement besteht, nun gut, so will ich Euch eben diese Frage stellen. Wollt Ihr Eure Seele retten, oder wollt ihr sie zusammen mit all dem Dreck begraben sehen? Sagt mir, ob Ihr meinen Weg gehen wollt, oder den, des sicheren Todes!"

Geraume Zeit verstrich, ehe seine Stimme leise erklang: "Ich bin bereit für Euren Weg."

Ihr Atem entwich erleichtert und ihre Augen blickten ihn voll des neuen Mutes an.

"So können wir beginnen."

Von einem Nicken begleitet streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen und berührte die ihre, als wolle er sich vergegenwärtigen, dass er es nicht mit einem Bilde aus einem Traum zu tun habe.

Sie ergriff seine Hand und schenkte ihm Wärme.

"Lasst mich nur eines prüfen", sagte er unvermittelt und löste sich zögerlich.

Sie folgte ihm, als er die Hütte eiligen Schrittes verließ, sich dem Regen erneut aussetzte und schließlich eine kauernde Position einnahm.

Seine Hand wühlte in dem Morast, den der Regen überall dort geschaffen hatte, wo der Waldboden nicht durch Moos oder anderes Geflecht bedeckt war.

Als er seine Finger wieder erhob, waren sie von Schlamm bedeckt, der träge hinabtropfte und dabei wenig rühmlich aussah.

"Nun, mein Freund", murmelte er zu dem noch leblosen Quell neuen Lebens, "wenn du mein Ebenbild wirst, so will ich meinerseits ein Versprechen geben - und nie wieder...niemals wieder, DIR gleichen wollen!" Damit wandte er sich von dem Morast ab und blickte Hermine voller neuem Tatendrang ins Aug'.

"Was gilt es als erstes zu tun?", fragte er mit der Stimme des Lehrers, der ebenfalls des Lernens mächtig ist.

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln voller Wärme, für seinen Willen, ihrem Plane zu folgen.

Dann schwand das Lächeln und die gewissenhafte Unterweiserin in ihr trat zutage.

"Es gilt eine Figur aus Lehm zu schaffen, die drei Ellen hoch misst und die menschliche Züge trägt. Alsdann folgt eine Abhandlung aus Schritten und Formeln, die ich schriftlich niedergelegt und versteckt hatte. Ich holte sie aus dem Zimmer in dem Ihr schlieft, vielleicht erinnert Ihr Euch daran."

Just in diesem Augenblicke sah er das weiße Fleisch ihres wohlgeformten Hinterteiles vor seinem geistigen Aug, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich seine Männlichkeit bereits wieder regsam in Erinnerung brachte.

'Nicht jetzt, mein ungestümer Freund', tadelte er still, um dann eine ungläubige Miene aufzusetzen und mit fragender Stimme auszustoßen: "Ihr habt diese Unterlagen bereits zusammengetragen, ehe ich Euch entführt hatte? Warum das, meine Geliebte? Wozu?"

Zögerlich kam ihre Antwort nun.

"Ich ziehe es vor, die Dinge beizeiten anzugehen. Der Golem war ein Wesen, das schon lange in meinen Gedanken kreiste. Ich verglich verschiedene Mythen der Muggel mit den Aufzeichnungen der Hexen N'jabena und Ehanitha, die einen Golem zu ihrem Gehilfen machten und ihn über Jahre hinweg am Leben hielten. Sie legten ihm - ebenso wie in den meisten Muggelmythologien - einen Zettel unter die Zunge, der ihn zum Leben erweckte. Wenn sie seiner Dienste nicht bedurften, so wurde der Zettel entfernt und der Golem schien wie tot, bis sie ihn erneut zum Leben erweckten."

"Wie ich sehe, meine fleißige Schülerin aus vergangenen Tagen, seid Ihr auch heute noch eine Meisterin darin, Euch in das zu vertiefen, was Euch von Wichtigkeit erscheint. Und ich sehe ebenso, dass dieser Golem von Wichtigkeit für mich ist." Mit einem Heben seiner Hände, und einem seiner kostbaren, weil so unendlich seltenen Lächeln, fügte er an: "Lasst mich damit beginnen, meinen Retter zu formen. Meine Finger bedürfen der Beschäftigung, wenn sie nicht erneut Euren Körper verwöhnen dürfen."

Ein Lachen entfuhr Hermine, das zu unruhig klang, als dass es ihre Erregung über seine Worte verbergen konnte.

"Ihr seid von übelster Art, mein Herr. Jederzeit bereit, meinen Geist erneut in Flammen zu hüllen, auch wenn Ihr dabei nicht einmal meine Haut berührt."

Ein stummes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesichte ab und seine Stimme war nur ein Murmeln, das sich dennoch in ihren Unterleib zu bohren schien: "Jederzeit dazu bereit, Mylady."

Dann vergrub er besagte Hände erneut im Morast und begann ihn zusammenzutragen, ganz wie ein Kinde Schnee zusammenträgt, um daraus ein menschliches Ebenbild zu formen.

tbc

_Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie viele Kapitel es hier geben wird - aber ich freue mich sehr, wenn ihr weiterhin dabei seid!_

LG, Kira 


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Kapitel**

Des Regens scheinbar unaufhörliches Prasseln ward stiller, bis es zuletzt einzelnen Tropfen gewichen war, die von den Blättern der Bäume herniederfielen.

Severus Snape indes schien nicht zu bemerken, dass der Regen versiegte - er schien nicht zu bemerken, dass die Nässe ihn bis auf die Haut durchdrungen hatte - schien nicht zu bemerken, dass eben jene Haut von Schmutz bedeckt und verkrustet war, so dass er selbst dem Golem nicht unähnlich war, der unter seinen Händen entstand.

Weitaus größer war dieser zwischenzeitlich geworden, als Snape mehr und mehr des Schlammes aufgetürmt hatte, und inzwischen ähnelte, der zuvor noch unförmige Klotz, in der Tat einem menschlichen Wesen.

Hermine hatte das Entstehen stumm verfolgt. Zum Himmel blickend, erkannte sie dessen Aufklaren und kam schließlich mit sich selbst überein, dass es Zeit wurde, dem arbeitsamen Tränkemeister eine Pause anzuraten. Zu diesem Zwecke machte sie einige Schritte auf ihn zu, um sich in Erinnerung zu bringen. Sie sprach ihn mit Namen an, doch er vernahm sie offenbar nicht, als er einen Teil des Lehmes entfernte, der ihm zur menschlichen Gestalt des Golems nicht zu passen schien. Und eh Hermine sich's versah, ward sie mit eben jenem Zuviel des Drecks beworfen - unabsichtlich gewiss, doch dafür um so treffsicherer.

Die Lippen sich abwischend, ward sie sich der Lächerlichkeit ihres Anblickes durchaus bewusst, als Snape die Augen auf ihr schmutzbesudeltes Antlitz warf. Für einen Moment schien er zu grübeln, wie sie einer derartigen Ungeheuerlichkeit hatte zum Opfer fallen können, als er sich schlagartig vergegenwärtigte, dass er selbst wohl der Übeltäter gewesen sein musste.

Nicht einmal ein Anflug von Amüsiertheit lag auf seinem Gesichte, sondern es wurde derart ernst, dass sie ausstieß: "Ein Missgeschick...nichts weiter. Seht, es ist schon behoben." Doch leidlich nur gelang der Versuch, den Schmutz auf ihrem Gesichte mit dem Stoff des Ärmels ihrer Bluse zu entfernen.

Mit erhobenen Händen trat er auf sie zu, und ließ sie dann tatenlos sinken, weil sie so voller Lehm waren, dass er ihr kaum Hilfe darbieten konnte.

"Warum seid Ihr so ernst? Ihr habt mich nicht verletzt...habt mich nicht in Gefahr gebracht...seid nicht so betrübt, ich bitt' Euch!", sagte sie flehentlich.

Seine Stimme klang rau: "Ungeschehen machen kann ich mein Missgeschick wohl nicht...jedoch kann ich Euch Vergeltung anbieten."

Hermine schien einen Augenblick über seine Worte nachzudenken, dann sandte sie ihm ein Lächeln und beugte das Knie, um mit den Händen den Boden berühren zu können.

Als sie sich erhob, waren ihre Finger vom Dreck besudelt. Beinahe fragend streckte sie diese Hand nach ihm aus, und er beugte zustimmend den Kopf, wobei der die Augen fest verschloss.

Wie der Maler behutsam seinen Pinsel an Stellen von äußerster Wichtigkeit führt, so ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Wange streichen, und hinterließ dort eine Linie aus Schmutz.

Und als er keine Anstalten machte, sich wutentbrannt auf sie zu stürzen, vollführte sie die gleiche Geste auf seiner anderen Wange und schließlich auf seiner Stirne.

Eine Strähne seines Haares fiel in die schmutzige Spur und haftete dort.

Erstaunt über ihr eignes Tun, ließ Hermine die Hände sinken und betrachtete den Mann, der sich von ihr auf diese ungewöhnliche Art hatte beschmutzen lassen.

Sein Blick wurde lodernd und sie befürchtete nun seine Rache für ihr waghalsig Werk.

Und dann packte er sie grob.

Die Augen fest verschlossen wartete sie auf einen Schmerz - vielleicht würde er sie schlagen, sie schütteln, sie an den Haaren reißen...was auch immer. Gewiss, er hatte sie zu dieser Tat aufgefordert, doch sie zu begehen war dennoch höchst leichtsinnig gewesen und würde Strafe nach sich ziehen. Hermine war bereit, diese hinzunehmen, denn sie wusste, dass er unberechenbar war, wenn man seinen Stolz derart vorsätzlich verletzte. Und tatsächlich - seine Hände zogen an ihr, brachten sie aus dem Gleichgewicht, als er ihre Bluse zerriss und an ihrem Mieder zerrte.

Das Mädchen öffnete die Augen und wurde empfangen von seinem immer noch lodernden Blick, dessen Feuer sogar noch gewachsen war.

Schon hatte er ihre hellen, zarten Brüste freigelegt, gab sie der Natur und den Blicken eines jeden frei, der hier des Weges käme und gab nicht eher nach, bis sie bis zur Hüfte entblößt war.

Er blickte sie an, nahm die Zerbrechlichkeit ihres jungen Körpers tief in seinem Geiste auf, ihre Reinheit, ihre Unschuld, die sie ausstrahlte, obwohl sie keine Jungfrau mehr war.

Einst hatte sie sich verbeten, von ihm besudelt zu werden, und nun hob er die Hände, packte ihre Brüste und hinterließ seine schmutzigen Fingerabdrücke auf ihr; rieb ihre Brustwarzen mit den rauen Händen, und war sich voller Erregung bewusst, dass kleine Steinchen sie beinahe schmerzhaft reizten, während er immer wieder darüberfuhr.

Der Blick der jungen Frau schwankte zwischen Entsetzen und unbändiger Lust, der sie sich hingeben wollte, jedoch um Tugend rang.

"Seid Ihr fertig mit mir?", fragte sie leise, als er einen Moment inne hielt.

Seine Antwort verstand sie nicht, doch die Brutalität seiner Hände war Erwiderung genug, als er die Kleidung über ihre Hüfte zwang. Sie stürzte unter seiner herrschsüchtigen Behandlung auf die Knie und er tat es ihr gleich, grub beide Hände in den Schlamm und führte sie dann an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel entlang, wobei er ihre Beine beinahe gewaltsam spreizte.

"Nein! Was tut Ihr? Lasst mich!", schrie sie aus Leibeskräften, als er sie rücklings zu Boden presste und sie vollends im Schlamm zu liegen kam.

Unfähig, sich zu bewegen und der Unwirklichkeit seines Vorgehens ergeben, sah sie, wie er seine Kleidung eilends abstreifte, sich vor sie kniete und kurzerhand ihre Beine über seine Schulter legte.

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, weil sie nicht fähig war, ihm Einhalt zu gebieten, und weil sie Furcht vor seiner wilden Gier bekam. Doch am erschreckendsten war die eigene Gier, die sie bei dieser schändlichen Behandlung durchströmte, und der sie mit einem lauten Aufschluchzen Ausdruck verlieh.

Mit einem male stockte er in seinem Tun, gab ihre Beine frei und wandte sich ab, als wolle er späten Anstand beweisen und sie nicht in ihrer völligen Blöße betrachten.

"Was ist mit Euch? Sprecht!", fuhr sie ihn erzürnt an, "habt Ihr Euch selbst erschreckt, vor dem Tier in Euch?"

"SCHWEIGT!", brüllte er so laut, dass es von den Bäumen widerhallte. "Schweigt", wiederholte er dann leiser und wich ihrem Blicke aus.

Sie erhob sich ein Stück. Im Schmutz kniend schöpfte sie neuen Atem.

"Seht, was Ihr angerichtet habt", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll, und als er nicht zu hören schien, ward ihre Stimme lauter: "SEHT HER! SEHT, WAS IHR AUS MIR GEMACHT HABT!"

Mit Zorn im Blick fuhr er zu ihr herum und sah ihren Körper, der stellenweise von Dreck bemäntelt war. Und dann konnte er die Augen nicht mehr abwenden, als sie damit begann, mit schmutzigen Händen den eignen Körper zu liebkosen. Ihre Finger hinterließen neckische Spuren auf Brüsten, Bauch und Beinen, als sie sich immer schneller streichelte.

Hungrig verkündete ihm seine Männlichkeit, dass es an der Zeit wäre, diesen köstlichen Happen vor seinen Augen zu verspeisen.

Dem Willen seines Gemächts folgend, trat er zu dem wollüstigen Frauenzimmer zurück, drückte sie unter seinen gierigen Händen zur Erde und legte abermals ihre Beine über seine bebenden Schultern. Als er mit ihr verschmolz, schenkte er ihr ein befreites Stöhnen und dankte ihr stumm und nur mit dem begehrlichen Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Ein Tier...ja, das war er in diesem Moment - gleichsam sie, die ihre Finger in seinem Haar vergrub und die bei jedem seiner Stöße ihm ihr Becken willig entgegenstemmte.

Wild rammte er sich in sie - wild stieß er den Atem aus, der ihr erhitztes Gesicht streifte - wild bebten seine Muskeln, wenn er erneut die Herrschaft über sie bekräftigte - und wild erbebte sie unter ihm, als er nicht müde wurde, sie tief auszufüllen. Erst als er sich pulsierend in ihrem Schoße ergossen hatte, erstarb seine Wildheit und wich seinen sanften Händen, die sie beinahe fragend immer wieder liebkosten.

"Ich sollte Euch nicht die Schuld geben", sagte er atemlos, "aber es ist mir unmöglich, Euch anzusehen, ohne daran denken zu müssen, wie ich Euch besitze. Nennt mich ein Tier, einen Tyrannen, einen Unhold...nennt mich wie Ihr wollt, Ihr habt mit allem Recht - aber seid Euch gewiss, dass ich immer dieses Verlangen haben werde und es mich beherrscht. Solange Ihr mir nicht standhaft Einhalt gebietet, kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass sich ein solcher Vorfall nicht erneut ereignen wird."

Zerknirscht sah er sie an und wartete auf ihren Zorn aufgrund seiner Ankündigung, doch als sie nun sprach, stand ihm der Mund für einen Augenblick fassungslos geöffnet.

"Ich nehme dies als ein Versprechen, von dem ich hoffe, dass Ihr es nicht brechen werdet!"

"Als ein Versprechen, MyLady? Wollt Ihr mich narren?"

"Euch narren? Mitnichten, mein Herr. Stellt mich auf die Probe, wenn Ihr Narretei vermutet!"

Murmelnd sprach er zu sich selbst: "Bei Merlin, welch ein verrücktes Frauenzimmer. Stellt MICH auf die Probe, wo ich doch jetzt schon mich selbst vergaß."

"Wenn Ihr Euch selbst vergesst, so helfe ich Euch, Euch wiederzufinden", erwiderte sie leise.

Bedächtig schüttelte er mit dem Kopfe und ein Lächeln entstand auf seinem Antlitz, das die Düsternis daraus vertrieb.

"Wer Euch einst angetraut sein wird, der hat wahrlich nicht nur ein Weib von größter Klugheit und beträchtlicher Schönheit, sondern noch von größter Güte und...", er unterbrach sich, sah in ihre fragenden Augen - sah das Fordern, das daraus entsprang, dass er nur einmal den Mut aufbringen möge, sie danach zu fragen, ob ER dieser wundervoll beschenkte Mann in ihrem Leben sein dürfe. Er sah die unausgesprochene Frage und verwarf sie noch im gleichen Augenblicke: "...und er wird mit seinen Taten und seinem Stand Euch hoffentlich glücklich machen können. Das wünschte ich mir für Euch, MyLady", damit wandte er sich ab und blickte auf den Golem, den er erschaffen.

"Warum nicht Ihr?", stieß sie hervor, vom Mut der Verzweiflung gepackt.

"Nein!", fuhr er sie an.

"Warum nicht? Warum wollt IHR nicht dieser Mann in meinem Leben sein?"

"Schweigt!"

"Warum wollt Ihr nicht Euch selbst mir zum größten Geschenk machen?"

"Schweigt, sag ich!"

"Euch! Was, wenn ich nur EUCH will, und niemand sonst?"

"Dann sag ich Euch, dass Ihr verblendet seid! Verführt von falschen Bildern. Ich bin der einzige, den Ihr hier seht! Hier, in dieser Einöde! Ich bin Euch erlegen und Ihr mir...das hat nichts mit Liebe zu tun - gar nichts! Wenn ich einst davon sprach, so nur, weil Ihr mir nicht gehörtet...und nun hatte ich Euch in meinem Besitz...mehrfach, wie ich wohl mit Fug und Recht behaupten darf, und daraus resultiert, dass meine Liebe zu Euch erlosch, im gleichen Maße, da Ihr Euch mir hingegeben habt."

Hermines Stimme war ein Flüstern bloß: "Dann liebt Ihr mich nicht mehr, weil ich Euch meinen Körper gab?"

Er sah gen Himmel, schöpfte Kraft und blickte ihr schließlich direkt ins Aug, als er seine Antwort wie einen Pfeil abschoss: "Nein! Meine Liebe ist dahin!"

Und so ward sie getroffen mitten ins Herz. Sie stand noch, doch ihre Hoffnung, ihn falsch verstanden zu haben, ward endgültig dahingestreckt von einem Augenblick zum anderen.

"Ihr...Ihr begehrt mich, aber liebt mich nicht - nicht mehr, weil ich Eurem Begehren nachgab?", fragte sie matt, als spräche sie mit sich selbst.

"Das habt Ihr treffend in Worte gefasst", erwiderte er kalt. Dann hob er die Hand und umfasste eine ihrer nackten Brüste grob. "Warum sollte ich Euch die Ehe versprechen, wenn ich längst besaß, was ein Mann sich aus einer solchen Verbindung erhofft?"

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass ein Mann sich MEHR aus einer solchen Verbindung erhofft!"

"Wohlan, dann bin für Euch ich nicht der rechte Mann!"

"So ist es wohl", gab sie mutlos zurück und schüttelte seine Hand ab.

"Lasst uns den Golem fertigstellen", sagte sie dann mit schwankender Stimme.

"Wird er für unseren Zweck reichen, oder bedarf es noch der Verfeinerungen?", fragte er, ohne sie anzublicken.

"Er wird schon bald Eure Gestalt annehmen, sobald der Trank vollendet ist", erwiderte sie matt.

Der Zaubertrankmeister ließ seinen Blick unverwandt auf dem menschenähnlichen Klumpen ruhen, während er erwiderte: "Dann habt Ihr den Trank bereits vorbereitet?"

"Ja, das habe ich. Er wird in zwei Tagen unserem Zwecke dienen können."

Zwei Tage...diese Worten hingen wie ein scharfes Schwert in der Luft, denn solange würden sie noch ausharren müssen - dicht beieinander und doch durch wenige Worte nun so unendlich weit voneinander entfernt.

"Morgen werden wir ihn zum Leben erwecken, damit er bereit ist, wenn der Vielsafttrank seine Wirkung tun soll", sagte Hermine geschäftig und blickte an sich herunter, raffte die Kleider, die voller Schmutz waren, und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Kate zurück.

Auch er ergriff seine Kleider, die vor Dreck starrten, betrat nackt die kleine Hütte und reinigte sich, sowie die Kleider mittels seines Zauberstabes.

Dann sprach er einen kurzen Nachtgruß, und blickte einen Moment sehnsüchtig auf den Rücken des jungen Weibes, das sich nicht nach ihm umdrehte, während es das Nachtkleid über den Kopf und die nackten Schultern gleiten ließ. Auch sie hatte sich gereinigt und er sah das weiße Fleisch ihres Gesäßes, bevor der zartfarbene Stoff es bedeckte.

Als er auf seinem Nachtlager ruhte, ließ er den Blick zum Monde schweifen und sprach mit ihm, als sei er ein Vertrauter.

"Sie erwägte ernsthaft mich zum Ehemanne zu nehmen - mich! Wie könnte ich derart ihr Leben verwirken? Sie ist verblendet. Sie verwechselt Mitleid mit Liebe. So wenig ich ihr Mitleid will, so wenig verdiene ich ihre Liebe. Sag mir, bleicher Geselle, wie brennt man Liebe aus dem Herzen, ohne dabei zu verglühen? Ich frage nicht für mich, denn ich brenne längst bei lebendigem Leibe...ich frage für sie...wie kann ich ihr die Liebe nehmen, ohne dass es sie schmerzt? Ich liebe sie mehr als alles auf der Welt und ich muss sie eben aus diesem Grunde vor der Torheit bewahren, ihr Herz an mich zu verschleudern - hilf mir, Luna...hilf mir, Mond meiner einsamen Nächte."

"Er wird Euch nicht helfen...Ihr seid unvorsichtig, mein Herr...mein Geliebter." Die Stimme war kein Traum, wie er zuerst gedacht. Sie war so wirklich wie die junge Frau, die sich lautlos in seine Kammer geschlichen hatte und die nun erneut sprach.

"Als ich in meinem Bette lag, da überkam mich abermals die Sehnsucht nach Euch. Nennt mich ein leichtfertiges Mädchen, doch es war mir gleich, ob Ihr mich liebt und meinen Körper nur benutzt, solange ich nur das Lager mit Euch teilen kann. Und so stahl ich mich zu Euch...und fand Euch im Zwiegespräch mit dem fernen Monde. IHM gesteht Ihr, was Ihr wirklich fühlt. Ihr habt Angst, dass ich mein Herz an Euch verschwende - aber es ist MEIN Herz und ich verschwende es an wen ICH will. Es gibt keinen Weg, die Liebe zu Euch aus mir zu vertreiben, ohne mir weh zu tun - und nun, da ich um Euer Geheimnis weiß, gibt es noch nicht einmal den schmerzhaften Weg. Ich werde Euch niemals mehr bitten, mein Mann zu werden - es steht einem Weibe ohnehin nicht zu, diesen ersten Schritt zu tun, und um Euch zu freien...aber stoßt mich nicht von Euch, wenn unsere Herzen doch im gleichen Takt schlagen. Wenn Ihr besser damit lebt, dass Ihr vorgebt, nur meinen Körper besitzen zu wollen, so werde ich Eurem Wunsche nachkommen und das, was ich soeben hörte, niemals wieder erwähnen. Doch wenn Ihr mutig genug seid, so nehmt Ihr zum Körper auch meine Seele und lasst mich die Eure berühren...meint Ihr, dass Ihr diesen Mut aufbringen könnt?"

Lange hüllte er sich in Schweigen, doch endlich sprach er zu ihr mit warmer Stimme, die von Ergebenheit zeugte.

"Legt Euch zu mir, Ihr mutigsten aller Weiber. Legt Euch zu mir und gebt mir etwas Eurer kostbaren Gabe ab. Ich werde nie wieder mit dem Monde sprechen, denn er gab mir nie Antwort...aber Ihr gabt mir Antwort, und mehr als das! Legt Euch zu mir, wenn Ihr mir meine ungehobelten und geradezu bösartigen Worte von vorhin verzeihen könnt."

Ohne zu zögern schlüpfte sie unter seine Decke und drängte sich an ihn.

Seine Hand schmiegte sich an ihren Rücken und streichelte sie sanft.

"Ich liebe Euch geradezu rasend", gestand er ruhig, dann schloss er die Augen und atmete mit ihr im Einklang, bis sie beide in die Welt der Träume hinüberdämmerten.

Der nächste Morgen zog rotglühend herauf.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages fielen einer Gestalt aus Lehm auf den Leib, die noch reglos stand, und die doch schon bald zum Leben erwachen sollte.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Kapitel **

Das Erwachen schlich behutsam sich heran, als wolle es Mann und Frau, die innig auf der Bettstatt sich im Schlafe umarmten, nicht stören in ihrer Zweisamkeit, die gerade doch erst vollends gefunden.

Und doch ward sanft er aus dem Traume geweckt, der ihn in eine Welt der Friedlichkeit entführt - und sie ward aus dem Traume entlockt, der sie sowohl in Schatten, als auch in grellem Licht, bis dahin gefangen gehalten hatte.

Als er mit größter Vorsicht seinen Arm unter dem ihren hervorgeholt, da reckte auch sie sich unvermittelt, so dass er sich unwillkürlich mit dem Vorwurf bedachte, sie vorschnell aus dem tiefen Traume geweckt zu haben.

"Schlaft weiter, mein Herz, ich bereite derweil ein Frühstück, das euch empfangen wird, wenn Ihr genug geruht."

Die Augen sich mit Händen reibend, murmelte sie vor sich hin: "Ich bedarf keines Schlafes mehr."

Er betrachtete sie eingehend. Das braune Haar lockte sich sanft über ihre Schultern, ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem entzückenden Gähnen, ihre Brust reckte sich unter dem zartfarbenen Nachtgewand und legte seinen Blick in unsichtbare Fesseln.

Als sie die Augen wieder geöffnet, betrachtete sie ihn ebenso gebannt wie er sie und erkundigte sich dann mit unverhohlener Amüsiertheit: "Was ist hungriger, mein Herr, Euer Magen oder Euer Gemächt?"

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich vor Verlangen, doch er erwiderte rau: "Wenn ich mich jetzt an Euch gütlich tue, statt an einem Mahle, so kann ich nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, dass das Knurren meines Magens nicht ein unliebsamer Gast in unserem Bette sein wird."

"Das Risiko bin ich bereit einzugehen", gab sie ungerührt zurück.

Er schnaubte durch die Nase, ehe er zum Bette zurückschritt.

"Ihr denkt doch wohl daran, dass ich nicht mehr der Jüngste bin?", fragte er tadelnd.

"Immer dann, wenn Ihr Euch in Spott über mich ergeht - dann denke ich bei mir: Lass den alten Tor und richte ihn nicht, denn er weiß nicht mehr, was er spricht, in seiner greisenhaften Verwirrung."

Der Schalk in ihrem Blick erstarb, als sie des Mannes Stimmung auffing. Er war keineswegs zu Scherzen dieser Art aufgelegt.

Die dunklen Augen verengten sich gefährlich und er zischte: "Was für ein unartiges Weib Ihr doch seid. Ich glaube, Ihr bedarft der Züchtigung."

"Überanstrengt Euch dabei nicht, alter Mann", gab sie mit neu aufflammendem Spott zurück.

"Das ist genug! Steht auf und stellt Euch in die Ecke dort!"

Mit ausgestrecktem Arm wies er auf besagte Stelle.

Ungläubiges Lachen entfuhr ihr.

"In die Ecke soll ich mich stellen? Habt Ihr keine bessere Bestrafung?"

"Ist es an Euch, die Bestrafung zu wählen? Was für eine Art Strafe sollte das wohl sein, wenn die Bestrafte sich selbst aussuchen dürfte, wie man ihr Respekt beibringt?"

Nun war es Hermines Blick, der sich verfinsterte.

"Geht das Frühstück zubereiten", erwiderte sie knapp.

"Ich werde Euch nicht eher den Raum gestatten zu verlassen, bis Ihr Eure Strafe verbüßt!", sprach er mit fester Stimme.

"Das ist nicht Euer Ernst! Lasst dieses Spiel nun ruhen!", erwiderte sie voller Empörung.

"Wie wenig dies ein Spiel ist, werdet Ihr erfahren, wenn Ihr Euch weiter gegen meinen Befehl stellt."

"Seid von allen guten Geistern Ihr verlassen? Ich bin nicht Eure Schülerin! Dies ist meine Kate! Dies ist MEIN Haus, in dem Ihr weilt! Geht zum Teufel, Snape!"

"Das werde ich tun...gleich nachdem Ihr den Dienst in der Ecke hinter Euch gebracht", erwiderte er ungerührt.

"Warum wohl sollte ich das tun? Aus freien Stücken noch dazu? Was wollt Ihr unternehmen, damit ich mich Eurem Willen beuge? Wollt Ihr gar Gewalt anwenden?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

Ein kehliges Lachen entrang sich ihm - dunkel und mit lüsterner Stimme fragte er: "Als ich von Strafe sprach, da hattet Ihr eine bestimmte Vorstellung, nicht wahr? Und nun, als Ihr erkennen müsst, dass sie anders ausfällt, als von Euch gewünscht, da sträubt Ihr Euch...verständlich...aber vergebens! Ihr werdet tun, was ich sage!"

"Wie könnt Ihr es wagen? Niemals komme ich dem freiwillig nach - niemals!"

"Nun...sagt mir eines...mögt Ihr das Feuer?"

Sie runzelte die Stirne und fragte kalt: "Wollt Ihr mir drohen die Kate in Brand zu stecken, wenn ich Euch nicht gehorche? Wenn Ihr dies tut, so verliert auch Ihr Euer derzeitiges Heim."

"Niemals würde ich dieses Haus in Brand stecken...doch Ihr, Ihr habt mich einst in Brand gesteckt, und damit meine ich nicht das Feuer, das bei Eurem Anblick durch meine Adern rinnt, sondern Euren hinterhältigen Versuch, mich mittels eines Zaubers einst dem Tode in die Hände zu spielen...leichtsinnig mögt Ihr gehandelt haben, ohne weiteres Nachdenken über Euer Tun. Doch Gefahr bestand für meinen Leib und mein Leben, durch Eure Hand! Und das, obwohl doch nichts ich mir zu Schulden kommen ließ, als die Rettung Eures Busenfreundes Potter."

Schreckensbleich wurde die junge Frau, als sie erkannte, dass über ihren Frevel aus Kindertagen er Kenntnis hatte.

"Ich...dachte...glaubte...es war...verzeiht mir...", brachte stockend sie hervor.

Bedächtig schüttelte er mit dem Kopfe.

"Verzeihen? Ihr habt leichtfertig mit meinem Leben gespielt. Ich kann dies nicht so leicht verzeihen...es sei denn.."

Sie unterbrach ihn erzürnt:"Sprecht nicht weiter! Ich weiß, was Ihr sagen wollt...schweigt!"

Doch so zornig sie war, so ergeben erhob sie sich vom Bette und ging in die Ecke, die er ihr zuvor gewiesen. Mit dem Gesicht zur Wand stand sie dort, bekleidet nur von dem dünnen Stoff des Nachthemdes, zitterte sie leicht, während sie darauf wartete, dass er die Strafe für abgegolten erklärte.

"Rührt Euch nicht!", gab er Befehl, dann sprach er nicht mehr.

Hermine schloss die Augen, während sie sich fragte, ob sie sich wehren würde, wenn er sie nun berührte. Dies Spiel schien ihn zu erregen, doch sie empfand nur Wut und Scham. Und während sie darüber nachsann, wie ihre Zähne sich in seine Finger graben würden, wenn er es nun wagte, Hand an sie zu legen, hörte sie, wie er den Raum verließ.

Als er zurückkehrte, wurde er von Kaffeeduft begleitet.

"Kommt Frühstücken, MyLady. Zieht Euch etwas über, das Feuer ist letzte Nacht verloschen und ich habe es just vor einigen Augenblicken erst wieder in Gang gebracht."

Verwirrt drehte sie sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn fragend an.

"Wozu habt Ihr mich dies tun lassen? Wirklich nur um mich spät für diese Schuld bezahlen zu lassen?", fragte sie matt.

Er lächelte und erwiderte nichts, außer der Geste, die sie zu Tisch bat.

Das Essen verlief schweigsam.

Als Hermine die zweite Tasse des dunklen Gebräus geleert, fühlte sie sich erst wieder in der Lage, zu sprechen.

"Habt Ihr all die Jahre darauf gewartet, mich für mein Vergehen von einst sühnen zu lassen?"

Er schüttelte vage mit dem Kopfe.

"Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Warum nach unserem Liebesgeständnis? Wolltet Ihr, dass nichts mehr zwischen uns steht?"

"Nein, das war es nicht...ich wollte Euch etwas beibringen."

"Ja, das sagtet Ihr bereits...doch ich habe es nicht verstanden...was sollte mir diese Lektion sagen?"

Er räusperte sich und erwiderte dann: "Ihr solltet begreifen, dass manchmal die Dinge nicht so eintreffen, wie wir es erhoffen - wie wir es uns ausmalen. Wenn dieser Golem versagt, dann werde ich meine Rolle bis zuletzt spielen. Ich werde meinen ursprünglichen Plan wieder aufnehmen. Ihr werdet mich weniger daran hindern, wenn Ihr versteht, was für ein Scheusal ich in Wahrheit bin. Ihr wisst nun, dass Unvorhergesehenes geschehen kann und Ihr wisst, dass es um mich zu trauern nicht lohnt."

Sie riss die Augen auf und einen Augenblick lang war ihr Mund erstarrt vor Wut.

"Für diese Einfältigkeit müsstet IHR den Rest des Tages in der Ecke stehen", gab sie hart zurück und blickte ihn finster an.

Er erwiderte den Blick ebenso dunkel, dann atmete er tief durch und sagte: "Ihr habt Recht. Es war dumm von mir. Und nur ein Körnchen Wahrheit tat ich Euch grad kund. Die Wahrheit ist von wesentlich niederer Natur. Ich war versucht Euch anzurühren, als Ihr Euch meinem Willen endlich gebeugt hattet, und meine Vorstellung davon war überaus lustvoll, doch dann empfing ich Euren Zorn wie eine unsichtbare Woge, die mich durchdrang. Ihr ward nicht für mich bereit, wie ich es erhofft hatte...wie hättet Ihr auch? Es war wahrlich dumm von mir - verzeiht!"

Sein Geständnis rührte sie merkwürdig an und sie lächelte sacht.

"Manchmal decken sich die Gelüste nicht so, wie wir es uns wünschen. Hättet Ihr mir nur einen Hinweis gegeben - statt dessen stürzt Ihr mich in Schuld und Schmach...das hat wahrlich keinen günstigen Einfluss auf mein Verlangen."

"Ich verstehe das...ich dachte nicht, dass Euch die Geschichte von einst tatsächlich so betroffen macht. Das ich wahrlich eine solche Schuld in Euch entfachen würde. Ich glaubte keinen Moment daran, dass Ihr mit meinem Leben spielen wolltet, weder damals noch heute...ich habe nicht eingehend darüber nachgedacht, was dieser Vorwurf in Euch bewirkt - es schien mir nur ein gutes Mittel, Euch in diese Ecke zu befehlen."

"Das ist Euch gelungen", erwiderte sie dunkel.

"Könnt Ihr mir vergeben?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopfe.

Er nickte verstehend und wandte den Blick.

"Nur, wenn Ihr mir zeigt, wie Ihr es Euch vorgestellt habt", sagte sie dann.

Nun war es an ihm, mit dem Kopfe zu schütteln. "Nein - das wäre jetzt gewiss nicht gut."

"Diesmal solltet Ihr mich bestimmen lassen - und ich bestimme, dass Ihr mich erneut in die Ecke befehligt!"

Über das Paradoxe ihrer Worte lachend, sagte er mit viel zu mildem Tone: "Geht zurück ins Zimmer und stellt Euch erneut in die Ecke, mein Herz."

"Oh...lasst die liebevolle Anrede, grausamer Professor!", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, erhob sich jedoch und tat, was er so freundlich befohlen.

Den Blick auf die Wände vor ihr gerichtet, konzentrierte sie sich auf sein Tun.

Anfangs blieb er weit entfernt von ihr stehen, doch langsam, wie der sprichwörtliche Panther, schlich er an sie heran. Sie spürte die aufmüpfigen Härchen ihres Nacken, die sich entgegen ihrer Wuchsrichtung aufstellten, als sie seinen Atem an eben jener Stelle spürte.

"Warum...", begann sie atemlos.

Er raunte ihren Namen und gleich darauf fragte er: "Was begehrt Ihr zu wissen?"

"Warum es mich nun erregt, wenn Ihr mich in eine Ecke befehligt, obwohl Ihr mich nicht einmal berührt."

"Ich errege Euch?", fragte er atemlos.

"Ja...verdammt...das tut Ihr!"

"Wie sehr errege ich Euch?"

Einen Moment grübelte sie, dann gab sie auf und hauchte: "So sehr, dass ich nicht mehr fragen möchte, warum es so ist."

Er brummte Zustimmung, dann trat er so dicht an sie heran, dass er seine Nase in ihrem Haar vergraben konnte.

"Ihr riecht wie die reine Sünde", raunte er.

"Und Ihr behandelt mich wie eine Sünderin...das ist gedankenaustreibend."

"Gedankenaustreibend?", erkundigte er sich erstaunt.

"Ja...Gedanken...keine mehr da - alle fort."

"Gut", sagte er knapp.

"Ja...gut...", seufzte sie, als er sich gegen sie stemmte und sie so vollends in die Ecke zwang.

Die Brüste an die kalte Wand gepresst, nur durch den dünnen Stoff geschützt, spürte sie seine Hand, die ihr Nachthemd empor schob. Die Schenkel waren bereits zur Hälfte entblößt, als er raunte: "Nehmt Ihr Eure Strafe an?"

"Was geschieht mit mir, wenn nicht?", stieß sie hervor.

"Dann werdet Ihr viele Stunden hier verbringen...so lange, bis Ihr einwilligt, Euch zu fügen."

Ein Schauern jagte durch ihren Körper, als er die Worte aussprach.

Sie wusste um das Spiel, und doch fühlte es sich so an, als würde er es ernst meinen.

"Ich...wie wollt Ihr mich strafen?"

Statt einer Antwort schob er den dünnen Stoff des Nachthemdes über ihr Gesäß und entblößte die hellen Rundungen. Den Kopf zur anderen Seite drehend, doch im gleichen Augenblicke das Gesicht erneut gegen die Wand gepresst, stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus, als er seine Finger zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten ließ.

Was er vorfand entlockte ihm ein Lachen.

Ein unüberwindlicher Drang befehligte sie, die Beine zu spreizen, und ihre Schenkel wurden erneut an die kalte Wand gepresst, während seine Finger mit ihrem fließenden Honig spielten.

Quälend langsam wurde seine Berührung, als er zart die bebende Stelle ihres Schoßes liebkoste. Sanft, bedächtig - viel zu zärtlich um die gewünschte Befreiung zu erzielen.

"Nehmt nicht weiter Rücksicht", stachelte sie ihn voller Begehren an.

Seine Bewegungen wurde abermals gemächlicher.

"Bitte, seid ungestümer!", forderte sie nun geradezu.

Er stockte in seinem Tun und pausierte immer häufiger.

"Warum tut Ihr das?", brachte sie verzweifelt hervor.

Schließlich nahm er seine Hände ganz von ihr und trat einen Schritt zurück, wie sie durch seine fehlende Körperwärme zu erkennen vermochte.

Gerade wollte sie ihren Unmut bekunden, da hörte sie ihn mit der Zunge schnalzen.

Als er sie nun um die Hüfte packte, um ihre Beine nach hinten zu ziehen, glitten ihre Hände an den Wänden hinab, während sie sich zu stützen suchte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort füllte er sie von hinten aus, so kraftvoll und ungestümt, wie sie es herbeigesehnt.

Unter seinen Stößen erfüllte die Ecke sich bald mit ihrem lauten Stöhnen und lustvollem Wimmern.

Für einen alten Mann gelang es ihm recht lange, sie in der süßen Erwartung des Höhepunktes gefangen zu halten, und von diesem Geschehen an, ward die Frage des Alters kein Bestandteil ihrer Gespräche mehr.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Anzahl der Runden leise vor sich hin murmelnd, betrachtete Hermine den Tränkemeister, wie er, die von ihm erschaffene lehmige Gestalt, umschritt.

"...fünf...sechs..sieben", murmelte sie, während er den Anfang des Spruches laut und deutlich sprach, der den Golem schließlich erwecken würde.

Der Golem begann zu glühen, das war das Zeichen, dass es nun an Hermine wäre, ihn siebenmal zu umschreiten und die Formel voranzutreiben.

Kaum hatte sie ihre siebente Runde vollendet, stieß die Gestalt aus Lehm Dämpfe aus.

Abermals nahm Snape seine Wanderung im Kreise auf, um die Formel zu vollenden und dem Golem Leben einzuhauchen.

Kaum war dies vollbracht, bildete, der bis dahin recht unförmige Golem, auch feinere Gliedmaßen wie Finger und Zehen aus. Selbst Haare und Nägel wuchsen ihm. Mit jedem dieser Wunder ähnelte er mehr und mehr einem Menschen, und Hermine erschauderte bei seinem Anblick.

Auch Snape schien gebannt von dem Vorgehen und er musste sich sichtlich erst fassen, bevor er zu dem Golem trat und ihm den Mund öffnete. Ohne zu zögern hob er die Zunge des Wesens mit zwei Fingern an, um mit der anderen Hand einen vorbereiteten Zettel dort zu platzieren. Mittels dieses Zettels würde es ihnen möglich sein, den Golem agieren, oder vollkommen ruhen zu lassen. Snape trat nach Vollendung dieses wichtigen Schrittes neben Hermine und sprach ruhig die letzten Worte des Zaubers.

"Und Merlin blies ihm den lebendigen Atem in die Nase und der Mensch erwachte zum Leben."

Als der Golem die Augen aufschlug, suchten Severus und Hermines Hände einander, ohne dass sie beide das neu erschaffte Wesen aus den Augen gelassen hätten.

Der Golem betrachtete sie mit leerem Blick.

"Willkommen", hauchte Hermine, und in der Gewissheit, dass der Golem des Sprechens nicht mächtig war, streifte ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht, das sofort einer gewissen Furcht vor der unbekannten Gestalt Platz machte.

Zur Erwiderung senkte der Golem knapp das Haupt und stand dann wie zuvor.

Ein Augenblick verging in andächtigem Schweigen.

"Öffne deinen Mund!", befahl Snape schließlich.

Der Golem tat wie ihm geheißen.

Der Zaubertrankmeister trat zu ihm heran und sagte nun: "Hebe deine Zunge, damit ich dafür sorgen kann, dass du nicht mehr in der Lage bist, dich zu rühren."

Er verharrte einen Moment, ob seine Worte eine widerwillige Reaktion auslösen würden, doch als dies nicht geschah, griff er nach dem Zettel und nahm ihn an sich.

Der Golem schloss die Augen und stand reglos.

Dreimal wiederholte der Zaubertrankmeister dieses Vorgehen, und als der Golem kein Anzeichen von sich gab, dass er dieser Willkür etwas entgegensetzen würde, beließ Snape den Zettel unter der Zunge des Golems.

"Wird er des Sprechens mächtig sein, wenn er den Vielsafttrank getrunken?", wandte er sich an die Frau hinter ihm.

"So hoffe ich zumindest. Wenn er Eure Gestalt annimmt, so wird er auch Eure Fähigkeit zu Sprechen erwerben. Falls nicht...", sie stockte, als ihr gewahr wurde, dass der Plan nun nicht länger ein Hirngespinst war, sondern dass er gelingen musste, wenn sie überleben wollten.

Snapes Stimme klang gefasst als er ihren Satz für sie beendete: "Falls nicht, so werden wir dafür Sorge tragen müssen, dass Voledmort ihn tötet, bevor er diesen Makel bemerkt."

Auch Hermine hatte ihre Stimme wiedergefunden und sagte fest:

"Und wenn er ihn tötet, so wird der Lord mit ihm sterben, da er sich ein hohles Seelenteil aus dem Herzen des Golems einverleibt hat, sobald dieser seine wahre Gestalt zurück erlangt. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass dies im rechten Augenblick geschieht."

Snape nickte und sah auf das Wesen, das ihm reglos entgegenblickte und nur auf einen Befehl seines Meisters zu warten schien.

"Soweit der Plan", erwiderte der Tränkemeister schlicht.

tbc

Ich freue mich über Eure Rückmeldungen

LG, Kira


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Kapitel**

Die Nacht war so düster und voller Waldesstimmen wie jede zuvor, die sie gemeinsam in der Kate verbracht, und doch schien sie mehr Unbehagen zu verbreiten, als die nächtlichen Stunden der vergangenen Zeit.

Hermine fand keinen Schlaf. Sie lauschte den flüsternden Stimmen der Bäume, deren, inzwischen morschen Blätter, die Botschaft des Windes in ein beständiges Rauschen fassten.

Ab und an tönte der Schrei eines Waldkauzes durch die Finsternis und aus der Ferne vernahm sie das Heulen eines Wolfes, in das ein zweiter einstimmte, und vermutlich gar ein dritter, denn es klang alsbald wie ein Kanon animalischen Nachtgesanges.

Und doch waren es nicht diese Geräusche, die Hermine den Schlaf raubten.

Es waren Augen in der Dunkelheit, die sie nicht anblickten, sondern die hinter geschlossenen Lidern verborgen blieben - noch dazu weilten sie sich nicht im gleichen Raume wie sie.

Doch gerade dieses Verborgene bereitete ihr Furcht.

Hermine tadelte sich selbst für dies törichte Gefühl.

Die Ohren gespitzt, lauschte sie dem Atem des Mannes, der die Kate mit ihr teilte, jedoch in einem anderen Raum ruhte.

Er schlief tief und fest.

Wie sehr bedauerte sie es nun, dass sie ihn nicht darum gebeten hatte, mit ihm die Bettstatt teilen zu dürfen.

Es war wohl kaum unzüchtiger, gemeinsam während des Schlafes das Bett zu teilen, als das, was sie des Tags außerhalb des Ruhelagers miteinander taten. Und doch war das gemeinsame Verbringen einer Nacht bislang von beiden gescheut worden.

Nun aber hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie nicht eher Ruhe finden würde, bevor sie nicht in seinem Arme lag und seinen Atem spürte.

Die Bettdecke sorgfältig zurückschlagend, ließ sie die Füße zu Boden gleiten. Keinen Laut wollte sie verursachen, da es ihr gefährlich erschien. Mit einem Male hielt sie inne und überdachte ihr geräuschloses Vorgehen.

Vor wem ängstigte sie sich?

Und kaum war der Gedanke zu Ende gebracht, flüsterte eine beinahe kindhafte Stimme in ihr: "Vor ihm! - vor dem Golem!"

"Lachhaft!", meldete sich eine andere Stimme in ihr, und doch durchschritt sie die Wohnstube verdächtig leis', als wolle sie ein Kind nicht aus dem Schlafe wecken.

Der Golem indes saß auf seinem Stuhle und rührte sich nicht.

Die ausdruckslosen Augen hinter den Lidern aus Lehm verborgen, mutete er im Dunkel wie ein Felsen an, dem ein Künstler menschliche Gestalt mit Hammer und Meißel verliehen hatte.

Obwohl es Hermine schauderte, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, dass es von Nutzen sein könne, ihn des Nachts fälschlich für einen Stein zu halten.

Sie verharrte - und in einem gar törichten Anfall, sich die Angst selbst nehmen zu müssen, griff sie zu einer aus Holz geschnitzten Figur, und warf sie dem Golem an den Kopf. Der hölzerne Hirte samt Lamm zu seinen Füßen, traf die gefürchtete Gestalt mitten ins Gesicht, und fiel ihr dann in den Schoß, wo sie zwischen den gefalteten Händen des Golems liegenblieb.

Hermines Herz klopfte scheinbar so schnell, wie die Immen mit den Flügeln schlagen.

Die Gestalt aus Lehm blieb wie sie war. Nichts rührte sich an ihr.

So schnell die Füße sie trugen, schlich Hermine zu Snapes Kammer, öffnete die Tür und betrat eilends den Raum.

Wie ein Kind, das den Schutz der Eltern sucht, hob sie die Decke an und stockte verwirrt, weil er gänzlich unbekleidet schlief.

Der kalte Luftzug, als sie die Decke von ihm zog, hatte ihn wohl geweckt, und so flink, dass Hermine kaum wusste wie ihr geschah, stürzte er sich auf sie, rang sie zu Boden nieder und rief im gleichen Augenblicke: "Ihr ward mir verdächtig - aus welcher Hölle habt ihr eure Seele geraubt, Golem?"

Erst als er den Mantel des Schlafes vollends von sich steifte, verringerten seine Hände den Druck auf ihre Kehle.

"Der Golem ruht wie zuvor. Er hat sich nicht gerührt", stieß mit krächzender Stimm' sie hervor.

Seine Augen richteten sich auf sie nieder, und seine Stimme klang ruhiger nun.

"Das war anzunehmen, nachdem das Stück Papier, welches ihn zum Leben erweckt, in meinem Nachtschrank liegt, und doch...", er brach ab und schüttelte mit dem Kopfe.

"Ich weiß, was Ihr meint, mein Herr. Ich weiß es nur zu gut. Die immer wiederkehrenden Gedanken an die Gestalt des künstlichen Menschen trieben mich zu Euch. Ich wollte so gern in Euren Armen die Ruh finden, die mir in der Einsamkeit meines Bettes nicht vergönnt."

Snape nahm die Hände von ihrem Halse und strich ihr wirres Haar zurück. Zweifellos machte er sich etwas leichter auf der jungen Frau, indem er sein Gewicht verlagerte, jedoch ohne sich von ihr zu erheben.

"Ihr suchtet Schutz und ich tat das, wozu der Golem nicht in der Lage ist - ich griff Euch an. Ich bedaure das sehr."

"So sehr, dass Ihr mich nun wieder freigebt, mein Herr?", fragte sie fordernd.

"Nein", kam die knappe Erwiderung, und um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und drückte sie erneut zu Boden.

"Ihr habt mich geweckt, MyLady. Mich aus dem Traume zu reißen birgt immer ein gewisses Maß an Risiko. Ich bin dann oft nicht Herr meiner eigenen Sinne."

"Ist das so?", fragte sie atemlos.

"Durchaus."

"Was kann geschehen, wenn Ihr nicht Herr Eurer Sinne seid? Ich frage nur, um nicht zu erschrecken, falls Ihr in einem solchen Zustand seid."

"Nun, dann sollt Ihr es erfahren", knurrte er beinahe und seine Hände legten sich auf den Stoff ihres Nachthemdes, das ihre Brüste umspann.

"Ich neige dazu, mir des Nachts zu nehmen was ich begehre, ohne mich zuvor zu vergewissern, ob es im gegenseitigen Einverständnis geschieht."

Überdeutlich spürte Hermine, dass er zu nehmen durchaus in der Lage war, denn sein Gemächt erhob sich herrschaftlich gegen ihren Schenkel.

"Nun, dann handelt Ihr des Nachts wie ein Tier...und doch nicht viel anders als am Tage", fügte sie schelmisch an.

"Ihr spottet mir? Dann sollt Ihr den Unterschied kennenlernen!", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und rückte soweit an ihr hinunter, dass er den Saum ihres Nachtkleides zu fassen bekam. Mit einem einzigen Ruck zerriss er den dünnen Stoff, bis Hermine bis zur Hüfte freigelegt.

"Mein Nachtgewand!"; jammerte die junge Frau und dachte mit Schrecken daran, dass sie nur dies einzige besaß.

"Ist hinüber", sagte er kehlig und legte die Fetzen rechts und links neben ihrem Körper ab.

"Worin soll ich mich des Nachts von nun an kleiden?", fragte sie mit knappem Atem.

"Ihr bedürft der nächtlichen Kleidung nicht. Ihr sollt von jetzt an bei mir schlafen. Ich werde Euch wärmen - ich werde Euch schützen - und ich werde Euch nehmen, wann immer mir der Sinn danach steht."

"Und das soll mich beruhigen?", fragte sie lachend.

Nun musste auch er lachen und das klang so ungewöhnlich, dass Hermine vor Rührung erschauerte.

Mit Wärme gänzlich anderer Art füllte sich nun sein Blick, und der Kuss, den er ihr gab, war von großer Sanftheit.

Just in dem Augenblicke, da er ihn beendet, erklang ein Laut aus dem Nebenraum.

Einen Augenblick schienen die Liebenden wie erstarrt, dann war Snape so schnell auf den Beinen, dass Hermine es kaum mit Blicken zu verfolgen mochte.

Seine Augen wurde zu Schlitzen und seine Muskeln spannten unter der hellen Haut.

"Der Golem?", flüsterte sie atemlos.

Doch er legte nur einen Finger an seine Lippen, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass sie schweigen solle.

Obgleich Hermines Herz bis zum Halse schlug, wurde ihr gewahr, dass der gänzlich unbekleidete Mann keineswegs verletzlich wirkte, als er nun zum Kampfe bereit, das benachbarte Zimmer betrat.

Das Blutrauschen in den eigenen Ohren vernehmend, lauschte Hermine in die Dunkelheit. Die Decke hatte sie zu ihrem Schutze bis zum Kinn gezogen, und die Schenkel presste sie so fest aneinander, als seien sie in Ketten gelegt.

War dies ihr beider Ende? Hatten sie zuviel gewagt? Einen Golem zu erschaffen kam der Blasphemie gleich, dies war ihr wohl bewusst...und doch ging es darum, nicht nur EIN Leben im Gegenzug zu retten, sondern all die Leben jener, die kein reines Blut vorzuweisen in der Lage waren.

Doch wenn der Golem nun zum Leben erwacht, ohne dass einer seiner Schöpfer ihn dazu in die Lage versetzt, so konnte es nur ein rächender Gott sein, der sie für ihren Hochmut strafte, sich selbst zum Schöpfer empor gehoben zu haben.

Würde es sie mit Recht treffen, vom eigenen Werke erschlagen zu werden?

Wen kümmerte es schon?

Sie selbst ein Schlammblut - Severus ein Verräter...keine Menschenseele würde sie beweinen. Diejenigen, die ihr bislang Freundschaft beteuert hatten, würden sagen, dies sei ihr mit Recht geschehen, wenn sie einem traute, der sich so große Schuld aufgeladen hatte, wie der Tränkemeister. Freilich wäre der Golem bis dahin längst über alle Berge, und so würden die Geschichten über ihren Tod seltsame Wendungen finden und voller Argwohn würde man sich fragen, was sie diesem Mann nur abgewonnen hatte.

Abermals erklang ein Geräusch, dem sie mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte.

Und trotz der Furcht durchströmte ein Gefühl der innigen Verbundenheit Hermines Leib. Sie hatte diesen Mann lieben gelernt...und wenn die Zeit gekommen war, so würde sie gemeinsam mit ihm sterben.

Gerade hatte sie diesen Gedanken zu ende gebracht, da vernahm sie einen dumpfen Schlag. Ein Fluchen folgte dem Geräusch alsbald.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, entlockte ihr ein gar mädchenhaftes Kichern.

"Habt Ihr ein wildes Tier erlegt?", erkundigte sie sich mit Schalk im Blick.

"Ein wahrlich fürchterliches, wie mir scheint. Es machte sich am Golem zu schaffen und obgleich er reglos sitzt, trug er zu seinem Schutze die hölzerne Figur eines Hirten samt Lamm im Schoße - wisst Ihr vielleicht etwas darüber?"

Hermine blickte auf den ungeschützten Schoß ihres Liebhabers - der nicht auf eine solche Weise geschützt war - und verbiss sich ein Lachen.

"Nun, mein Herr, es könnte sein, dass ich einen gewissen Anteil daran habe, dass der Hirte nicht nur das Lamm, sondern auch das nicht vorhandene Gemächt des Golems schützte, vor den Zähnen dieser...Ratte, die Ihr erschlagen."

Angewidert blickte Snape auf das tote Tier, dessen Schwanz er zwischen den Fingerspitzen umfasst hielt.

"Kein schöner Anblick, dieses träge baumelnde Etwas", ließ Hermine sich vernehmen, und ihr Blick glitt herausfordernd an ihm herab, so dass wohl kaum das tote Tier gemeint war.

Durch ihren Übermut der Sprache beraubt, riss er die Augen weit auf und schüttelte dann tadelnd das Haupt.

"Baumelndes Etwas...Ihr verlangt wohl nach Züchtigung, mein Kind", sagte er drohend.

Ein Lachen durchdrang seine finstere Miene, als er mit erhobener Augenbraue anfügte: "Doch zuerst einmal sollte ich wohl dies bedauernswerte Nagetier loswerden."

"Das wäre vortrefflich...und Sir, ich bitte Euch...reinigt Eure Hände gründlich."

Er tat wie erbeten und kehrte dennoch eilends zurück.

"Ich glaube, wir hatten innegehalten, als ich Euch mir gerade gefügig machen wollte", raunte er mit dunkler Stimme.

"Und ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, uns friedlich aneinander zu schmiegen, und die Nacht in inniger Zweisamkeit zu verbringen."

Einen Moment sah er sie sinnend an, dann erwiderte er: "Gut, so lasst uns erst das eine tun, und danach verfolgen wir dann Euren Plan."

Ihr Körper erbebte vor Lachen, als sie zurückgab: "Das klingt annehmbar, mein Herr."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wie steht es mit dem Tranke?"

Die Stimme Severus' riss Hermine aus dem gedankenvollen Tun.

"Seht selbst", erwiderte sie und trat beiseit.

Seine Augen streiften den Golem, der reglos auf einem Stuhle saß und das Geschehen mit leerem Blick verfolgte, ohne dabei das Haupt zu wenden.

"Nach der geringen Trübung zu urteilen, und der erst milden Trägheit der Blasenbildung, wird der Trank wohl noch mindestens zwölf Stunden benötigen", urteilte er nach einem Blick in den Kessel.

"Zwölf Stunden - dann entscheidet sich unser Schicksal", brachte Hermine matt hervor, ehe sie die Arme unvermittelt um des Tränkemeisters Hals schlang.

Derart von ihr in Beschlag genommen, brummte er lediglich eine Antwort, ehe er sich zu ihrem stillen Gast umsah.

Hermine nahm die Arme fort und blickte ebenfalls zu dem menschenähnlichen Wesen.

Severus räusperte sich, ehe er klaren Befehl gab: "Bereite das Abendbrot in der Küche zu."

Augenblicklich erhob sich der Golem und verließ den Raum, um dem Befehl Folge zu leisten.

Hermines Blick folgte ihm und alsbald biss sie, in Gedanken verstrickt, auf ihre Unterlippe.

"Über was grübelt Ihr, mein Herz?", fragte der Tränkemeister sanft.

Sie seufzte, dann fragte sie: "Glaubt Ihr, er wäre im Stande zu lernen mit der Zeit...wenn er denn Zeit hätte, meine ich. Glaubt Ihr, er könnte erlernen, selbst Entscheidungen zu treffen? Sich seiner bewusst werden?"

Severus wägte seine Erwiderung lange ab, schließlich sagte er: "Es steht Euch frei, erneut ein solches Wesen zu schaffen...und ebenso steht es Euch frei, dieses nicht zu opfern."

"Und dafür lieber Euch zu opfern? Nein...Nein!", sie schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopfe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wenngleich das Gebräu von widerlicher Farbe und ekelerregender Konsistenz war, so verlor doch weder Hermine noch Severus auch nur ein Wort darüber. Und doch kam beiden in den Sinn, dass der Golem nicht das vortrefflichste erste und einzige Mahl in seinem kurzen Leben zu verspeisen hatte.

"Es ist soweit", sprach Hermine ruhig und schöpfte mit der Kelle eine Portion der zähen Flüssigkeit in ein Glas.

"Gebt mir einige Eurer Haare," forderte sie alsdann.

Er sparte nicht mit dieser wichtigen Zutat und reichte ihr eine ganze Strähne.

Sorgsam rührte sie sie hinein, bis keines der schwarzen Haare mehr zu sehen ward.

"Trink dies!", befahl sie der Gestalt aus Lehm, die mit stoischem Blick dem Geschehen folgte.

Ohne ein Anzeichen des Widerstandes nahm der Golem das Gefäß an sich und führte es an seine unförmigen Lippen.

Und als das von ihnen erschaffene Wesen den Trank bis zur Neige leerte, da fassten Severus und Hermine sich an den Händen, um stumm einer weiteren Verwandlung des Golems mit Blicken zu folgen.

Aus Lehm wurde Fleisch. Aus klobigen Gliedmaßen bildete sich die Gestalt des Tränkemeisters. Aus leeren Augen wurden dunkel funkelnde. Aus dem bislang kahlen Kopf erwuchsen Haare lang und länger, bis sie die Schulter erreichten und schwarz schimmerten. Die einstige Nase in Knollenform wurde länger und ebenso gebogen, wie die des Ebenbildes.

In seiner Nacktheit stand der Golem da und glich doch selbst bei jedem Haar in seiner Scham dem des anderen Mannes, der ihn mit nur schlecht verhohlenem Argwohn betrachtete.

"Möglich, dass wir ihn kleiden sollten, denn gänzlich nackt trat ich selbst nie vor meinen Lord", gab Severus so barsch von sich, dass es Hermine seine Aufgeregtheit enthüllte.

"Selbstredend", gab sie sanft zurück, "er wird bekleidet werden. Wärt Ihr so gut, und sorgt dafür?"

Ohne eine Erwiderung zu geben, verließ er den Raum und schaffte Anziehsachen herbei.

"Er gleicht mir völlig", sagte er, als der Golem sich bekleidet hatte.

"Nein, er gleicht Euch nur von Angesicht...Euren Verstand hat er mitnichten vorzuweisen. Und nun lasst uns ihn testen, damit wir ihn fortschicken können."

"Sprich mir nach!", forderte sie von des Tränkemeisters Ebenbild: "Mein Lord, ich bin Euch zu Diensten."

Der Golem betrachtete sie unverständig, formte den Mund, doch kein Laut wollte über seine Lippen kommen.

Auch wenn er es wieder und wieder versuchte, so blieb er doch stumm.

Als Hermine ihm auftrug, das Rezept eines Trankes zu notieren, versagte er ebenfalls und die Feder glitt ihm zwischen den Fingern hindurch und schwärzte seine Finger.

Severus sah dies alles mit schwindendem Mut.

Hermine forderte noch andere feinere Fertigkeiten, doch der Golem führte keine davon zu ihrer Zufriedenheit aus.

Zuletzt sandte Hermine einen knappen schalkhaften Blick zum wahren Snape, und sprach dann an den Golem gewandt: "Liebe mich auf die Art, wie ein Mann den Körper einer Frau besitzt."

Als der Golem-Snape nur unverständig glotzte, wandte sich Hermine zum echten um und sagte lapidar: "Nun bin ich mir erst völlig gewiss - er hat nicht Eure Fähigkeiten."

"Ihr seid zu lange in schlechter Gesellschaft gewesen, wie mir scheint...oder erblicke ich jetzt erst, wie lasterhaft Ihr seid?", gab er grollend zurück.

"Nein, das war ich nicht...lasterhaft...es liegt in der schlechten Gesellschaft begründet. Ich verbrachte sie mit einem Manne, der mich stets an die körperliche Liebe denken lässt...meine Schuld ist dies nicht!"

"Freilich nicht", gab er kopfschüttelnd zurück, auf ihren schalkhaften Vorwurf hin, die Schuld lächelnd auf sich nehmend.

Sich der Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Lage wieder bewusst werdend, brachte Hermine schlussendlich hervor: "Es ist ärger, als wir dachten - er kann nichts von dem, was Ihr beherrscht. Er sieht aus wie Ihr, doch damit ist der Ähnlichkeit mit Euch bereits Genüge getan. Hätten wir mehr Zeit, die uns zur Verfügung stünde, so könnte er sicherlich Dinge wie Lesen und Schreiben erlernen, doch in dieser knappen Frist wird es ihm nicht gelingen. Was gilt es nun zu tun, mein Herr?"

"Wir müssen tun, was Ihr bereits erwägt - wir werden dafür Sorge tragen, dass er getötet wird, kaum dass er dem Lord gegenübersteht."

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Kapitel **

Alles schien bereit, und doch ward alles gänzlich ungewiss.

Der Golem blickte durch Snapes Augen in die Welt, die ihn umgab. Er wohnte in dessen Gestalt, und hatte indes doch nichts weiter mit ihm gemein. Würde er sich dennoch als zuträglich erweisen?

"Es gilt zu Handeln", rief Snape ins Gedächtnis.

"Ihr habt recht - und doch erscheint es mir mit einem male geradezu verlockend, auszuharren, bis der Golem sich zurückverwandelt, und uns die Hände gebunden sind, uns vielleicht selbst ins Unglück zu stürzen."

Mit einem Lächeln gestand er der jungen Frau, dass ihre Furcht auch sein Herz gestreift hatte.

"Nun gilt es!", sagte er dann jedoch mit fester Stimme und gleich darauf ward sein Antlitz von Nachdenklichkeit umwölkt.

"Wir werden unsere Pläne ändern müssen. Ich selbst werde die Vorhut bilden und den Lord dazu ermuntern, den tödlichen Fluch zu sprechen."

"Ihr selbst? Nein...all unser Tun hatte nur den einen Sinn, Euch diesem Scheusal nie wieder aussetzen zu müssen, dem Ihr die Treue geschworen."

Tiefes Atmen folgte ihren Worten. Er lauschte ihrer Aufregung, und je mehr sie ihn mit flehendem Blick ansah, je mehr spürte er tiefe Ruhe, die Besitz von ihm ergriff.

"Ihr sagt es selbst - die Treue schwor ich ihm. Diese Treue ist es, die ich erneuern werde, um mich ihm zu opfern...zum Scheine freilich, denn ab jenem Zeitpunkt wird der Golem meine Rolle eingenommen haben."

"Ich kann das nicht gutheißen. Ich kann nicht...die Gefahr...ich will Euch nicht verlieren, versteht doch!"

"Ich verstehe Euch...ich verstehe Euch so gut, weil ich Euch nicht verlorengehen möcht'", er sandte ihr eines der seltenen Lächeln, die seinem Gesichte die Düsternis nahmen.

Dann fuhr er fort: "Es gibt überdies eine Schwierigkeit, die wir zuvor nicht bedacht. Dem Golem mangelt es an Fähigkeiten, die von Nöten sind, um ihn allein zum Lord zu schicken. Er dürfte unfähig sein, zu apparieren. Das Beste wird es sein, wenn ich einen Portschlüssel wandle, so dass er den Golem an jene Stelle bringt, an dem ich ihn hinterlege - für alles andere reicht die Zeit nicht aus, die uns zur Verfügung bleibt."

"Bei Merlin...so vieles habe ich nicht bedacht, als ich den Plan ersinnte", brachte die junge Frau schwach hervor.

Snape zog sie in seine Arme und küsste ihr Haar.

"Ohne Euch hätte ich niemals die Kraft geschöpft, mein Leben fortführen zu wollen - ohne Euch hätte der Lord mir bereits das Herz entrissen. Ihr gabt mir die Kraft, den Mut, und den Willen weiterzuleben - vergesst das nie, mein Herz...nie...egal wie die Geschichte endet. Versprecht Ihr mir dies?"

"Ich verspreche es Euch", gab sie zurück, darauf bedacht, dass er die Trauer in ihrer Stimme nicht vernahm, die seine Worte in ihrem Geist auslösten.

"Ihr wollt also einen Portschlüssel zum Empfänger wandeln? Welchen Gegenstand wählt Ihr hierfür?"

Er blickte sich kurz um und ergriff sodann die hölzerne Figur des Schäfers, die dem Golem Schutz vorm räuberischen Nagetier geboten hatte.

"Dies hier wird unseren Gesellen leiten."

Hermine nickte, auch wenn ein Gefühl der Wehmut sie ergriff, weil der Schäfer dieses ganz besondere Lamm zur Schlachtbank führen würde, statt es diesmal zu beschützen.

Still beobachtete sie, wie Severus die Figur mit den Fähigkeiten eines Portschlüssels versah und ihn dann dazu erkor, den Golem in Empfang zu nehmen.

"Nun denn", sprach der Tränkemeister nach getaner Arbeit, "der Mond steht günstig heut. Er leuchtet nicht zu dunkel, nicht zu hell. Ein Treffen wird in dieser Nacht wohl nicht einberufen sein, so dass die Aufmerksamkeit des Lords ganz mir und meinem großen Opfer zuteil werden kann. Wünscht mir Glück!"

'Geht bitte nicht!', hätt am liebsten sie ihn angefleht, und doch ward ihr gewiss, dass sie ihn gehen lassen musste, wenn sie Hoffnung schöpfen wollte, ihn jemals in die Arme schließen zu dürfen, ohne Furcht, dass der Lord dem Herz ihres Geliebten nachstellte.

"Ich wünsche Euch Glück und harre Eurer Wiederkehr", sagte sie schweren Herzens.

Er griff nach der hölzernen Figur und blickte zum Golem.

"Mein Freund, wenn unser Plan geglückt, dann schulde ich Euch ewigen Dank. Doch nicht nur ich, sondern eine Menge Menschen, denen Ihr das Leben rettet."

Dann wandte er sich ab, von seinem Ebenbilde, und ward im nächsten Augenblicke mit einem Laut des Apparierens entschwunden.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein Feuer brannte beinah zögerlich, als scheue es sich, den grausamen Herren unwillentlich zu blenden, und damit zu erzürnen.

Schwacher Rauch stieg auf und verlor sich im Nachtwind.

Als der Lord erkannt hatte, wer zurückgekehrt war, hatte er die Todesser auf der Stelle fortgeschickt, die ihn bislang begleitet hatten - niemand von ihnen sollte von der Wichtigkeit Snapes erfahren.

Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, hob Lord Voldemort den Arm und bedeutete dem Neuankömmling, näher zu treten.

Snape tat einen großen Schritt nach vorn, doch dann sank er auf die Knie und senkte das Haupt.

"Mein Lord, endlich vermag mein Auge Euch wieder zu erblicken. Ich kehre zurück, als Euer untertänigster Diener."

"Severus", sprach der Lord gediegen und ein Zischen begleitete das Wort, welches er über Gebühr in die Länge zog, "du glaubst also, du könntest einfach so zurückkehren, nachdem du spurlos entschwunden warst." Drohend grollte die Stimme des Meisters nun, Snapes hingegen ward schwach und demütig.

"Wenn Ihr es wünscht, so werde ich Euch Rede und Antwort stehen."

"Und büßen?", zischte der Lord bedrohlich.

"Ja, mein Gebieter - auch büßen."

Nun erklang ein grausamer Ton aus der Kehle des Lords, der als Lachen nur schwer zu deuten war.

"Nun, Severus...so bringe die Buße hinter dich - für Erklärungen haben wir die ganze Nacht noch zur Verfügung. Entblöße deinen Oberkörper und wende mir den Rücken zu, bis ich dir anderen Befehl erteile."

Severus ward kaum überrascht, dass die Bestrafung noch vor dem Verhör stand. Zu oft hatte sich erst herausgestellt, dass einer unschuldig ward, dem der Lord in rasendem Eifer bereits die Haut vom Leib gefetzt.

Ohne ein Zögern entledigte Snape sich seines Umhanges und des Hemdes, ließ beides zu Boden fallen und drehte sich wie gewünscht.

Bereits der erste Fluch traf ihn so heftig, dass der Schmerz sich bis tief ins Fleisch grub. Die Muskeln wehrhaft angespannt, traf ihn der zweite Schlag und hinterließ eine Spur aus frischem Blute. Jeden weiteren Schlag nahm er hin und äußerste keinen Laut, da ihm bekannt, dass jeder vom Lord vernommende Schmerzenslaut ihn regelrecht in Wallung brachte.

Da die Schläge mittels Zauberstab ausgeführt, büßte der Folterer niemals seine Kraft ein - im Gegenteil, wurde es ihm zu eintönig, nur den Rücken des zu Bestrafenden zu malträtieren, so riss er das Opfer mittels eines Zaubers von den Füßen und verteilte die Schläge wahllos auf dem Körper des Gefallenen. Dies galt es zu vermeiden, denn schon manches mal hatte einer aus diesem Grunde seine Manneskraft vorzeitig eingebüßt.

Snape selbst indes würde noch in dieser Nacht sehr viel mehr einbüßen, als nur dies kostbare männliche Gut. Sein Leben selbst würde er hingeben müssen - und es galt in einem geradewegs fanatischen Bestreben, dies selbst herbeizuführen, um glaubhaft zu erscheinen. Kein leichtes Unterfangen; kochte doch der Zorn in ihm mit jedem Schlag des Lords von neuem über alle Maßen hoch.

Als sein Gebieter endlich befand, er sei genug gestraft, spürte Snape seinen Rücken wie eine einzige blutige Wunde.

"Knie dich hin! Und nun sprich! Was hat dich so lange von mir ferngehalten?", fragte der Lord mit kalter Stimme.

"Meine Treue zu Euch, mein Herr."

Ein grollendes Lachen entfuhr dem Lord, als er dies vernahm.

"Deine Treue? Erkläre mir dies, bevor ich für deine Unverschämtheit die gleiche Anzahl Schläge dir zuteil werden lasse!"

"Als das dreckige Schlammblut mich bei der Flucht mit sich riss, erkannte ich die Möglichkeiten, die mir damit geboten wurde. Die Möglichkeit, ihr Vertrauen zu erringen, und ihr den Dolch ins Herz zu rammen, indem ich zum Schein ihre Liebe erringe - und sie in Wahrheit doch verrate...für Euch, mein Lord. Ich liefere sie Euch aus, damit Ihr Euch die Zeit mit ihr vertreiben könnt."

"So, du lieferst sie mir aus...wo ist sie dann? Mein Auge erblickt sie nicht - nur dich, du verlogener Bastard!"

Ein neuerlicher Schlag traf den am Boden Kauernden so hart zwischen die Schulterblätter, dass er des Atmens lange Zeit nicht mächtig ward. Schließlich sprach er: "Sie wähnt sich in Sicherheit, Herr. Sie glaubt, dass ich sie liebe. Stellt Euch nur die Freude vor, die Ihr empfinden werdet, wenn Ihr ihr ins Gesicht blickt, während sie die gar grausame Wahrheit begreift...die Wahrheit, für den Rest ihres Lebens Eurer Willkür ausgesetzt zu sein, weil der Mann, der sie scheinbar liebte, sie Euch mit Freuden auslieferte."

"Das klingt nach meinem Geschmack - und doch glaube ich dir nicht! Hol sie her! SOFORT!"

Wie eine mächtige Peitsche traf ein Fluch die Hände des Zaubertrankmeisters. Hatte der Lord bereits vor einiger Zeit dafür Sorge getragen, dass Snape seine Finger nicht mehr vollständig zu kontrollieren in der Lage ward, so sorgte er jetzt dafür, dass die Haut über den Knöchel aufriss und ein Spritzer des eigenen Blutes das Gesicht des Dieners traf.

Vom Schmerz benebelt, sprach Snape dennoch deutlich: "Ich werde sie holen, Herr. Doch zuvor werdet Ihr mich töten müssen, und Euch nehmen, was ohnehin Euer Eigentum. Mein Herz, so glaubt sie, sei das ihre...in Wahrheit jedoch wird es sie zu dem Mann bringen, dem meine Dienerschaft über den Tod hinaus gehört. Sie ist mit meinem Herzen verbunden - nehmt Ihr es, so nehmt Ihr sie. Das Schlammblut wird Euch zu Füßen kauern, kaum, dass Ihr das Seelenteil an Euch genommen habt - sie ist mein Geschenk für Euch."

"Ein Geschenk...und Eure ewige Dienerschaft bekomm ich noch hinzu...nun, dies birgt kein Risiko für mich, denn...selbst wenn du mich täuschen willst, so wirst du mir mein Seelenteil überlassen müssen, Severus...und was das Schlammblut angeht, so werde ich es mir eigenhändig holen, falls sie nicht erscheint, wenn ich dir das Herz herausreiße."

Ein demütiges Nicken Snapes folgten den Worten seines Meisters.

Mit zittrigen Händen ergriff er seine Kleider und streifte sie über, indes der Lord ihn verhöhnte.

"Bekleide dich nur, mein treuer Diener, der Tod wird dich dennoch ereilen."

"So sei es", murmelte Snape, bevor er zu würgen begann, "verzeiht, mein Ge...", mitten im Wort unterbrach er sich und suchte Schutz hinter dem nahen Buschwerk.

Mit gräußlichen Lauten gab er vor, sich zu erbrechen, doch in Wahrheit legte er die Figur des Hirten nieder und rief den Golem herbei.

Als das Geschöpf - welches ihm aufs Haar glich - neben ihm erschien, waren die Augen des Golems leer.

In aller Eile zog Snape dem Ebenbild das Hemd aus der Hose und machte sein Haar wirr.

Alsdann wies er ihm die Richtung an, in die er gehen sollte. Sich selbst aber kauerte er hinter das Gestrüpp und lauschte.

Sobald der Golem erschienen ward, stieß der Lord zischend aus: "Mit deinem Magen scheint es nicht mehr zum Besten zu stehen, wenn du das Wenige an Folter nicht erträgst, ohne dir die Seele aus dem Leib zu kotzen. Ich werde dein Leiden nun gütig beenden; und meine eigene Seele einen, während die deine auf immer verloren sein wird. Und um diesen Umstand zu feiern, werde ich mich des Schlammblutes bedienen, das dir nach angemessener Zeit in den Tod folgen wird. Stirb für mich, Severus, du treuester aller Diener!"

Der Golem in der Gestalt des Zaubertrankmeisters stand still und bot ein williges Ziel, doch während der Lord den tödlichen Fluch sprach, wandte sich der Kopf des scheinbaren Menschen und seine Augen blickten zum Versteck seines Erschaffers.

"Herr...", brachte er kaum verständlich hervor, doch sein Ton war zweifellos ein Flehen.

Dann streckte der Fluch ihn nieder.

Schwer fiel der Körper zur Erde.

Snape starrte voller Grauen auf die tote Gestalt. Seine Hände krampften sich um die Figur des Hirten, die bald über und über mit Blut beschmiert ward.

Durch das Blätterwerk hindurch musste Snape mitansehen, wie der Lord den Brustkorb des vermeintlichen Seelenträgers öffnete und ihm nach getaner Arbeit das Herz mit bloßen Händen entriss.

Triumphierend hielt er es in die Höh' und sprach schließlich den Zauberspruch, der sein eigenes Herz mit dem fehlenden Seelenteil einen sollte.

Kaum ward der Spruch beendet, hallte ein Schrei aus Voldemorts Kehle, der die Bäume erzittern ließ und der dennoch rasch leiser wurde.

"VERRÄTER! Verräter! Wie...wie...wie konntest du mich betrügen...mich...deinen...Herrn?" Das letzte Wort ward nur noch ein röchelndes Flüstern, als das leere Seelenteil den Lord tötete.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lange Zeit hatte Snape reglos an einen Baum gelehnt verbracht.

Der Morgen graute bereits, als er endlich aus seiner Starre erwachte.

Der Lord war tot. Lag in seinem eigenen Blute, welches sich mit dem des Golems mischte.

Und obschon Snape wusste, dass der Golem den Saft des Lebens überhaupt nur besaß, weil er die Gestalt des Menschen zuvor angenommen hatte, hallte doch das eine Wort in seinem Kopfe: 'Herr', 'Herr', 'Herr', ...

Ein ums andere mal versuchte er sich damit zu besänftigen, dass das erschaffene Geschöpf kein menschliches Wesen hatte sein können, da seine Seele nach wie vor leer geblieben ward. Wie sonst hätte sie den Lord töten können?

Und doch blieb standhaft Zweifel, denn auch ein fremdes Seelenteil hätt vermutlich zum Tode geführt, wenn der Lord es sich in dem Glauben einverleibte, es sei sein eigenes.

'Herr', 'Herr'...Snape schloss die Augen und disapparierte, als einige Waldesvögel eine fröhliche Melodie zu singen begannen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Bei Merlin!", rief Hermine aus, als sie ihn erblickte, stürzte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

"Ihr habt es geschafft! Ist er tot?"

Sie verstummte und blickte auf ihre Hand, die mit Blut benetzt.

"Ihr seid verletzt. Was ist geschehen?"

"Er ist tot", sagte Snape schwach, dann fügte er an: "Der Golem, er..."

Hermine wartete, doch der Satz blieb unvollendet.

"Was ist mit dem Golem?", fragte sie schlussendlich.

Kaum merklich schüttelte Snape mit dem Kopfe und sagte leise: "Er hat seinen Zweck erfüllt - er starb für mich...er starb."

Stille breitete sich aus und legte sich auf die Seele der Lebenden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drei Tage waren herangebrochen und wieder vergangen, als Hermine den schweigsamen Mann mit großer Achtsamkeit badete. Sie hatte Wasser geholt, es erhitzt und in einen Zuber gegossen. Und, um die Sinne des Geliebten wiederzuerwecken, hatte sie Kräuteressenzen in das Wasser gegeben. Die heilende Wirkung sollte den zerschlagenen Rücken besänftigen und die offenen Stellen alsbald heilen.

Doch die Wunden an Rücken und Händen waren nichts im Vergleich zu der offenen Wunde in Severus Seele. Um sie zu heilen, würde der schweigsame Mann endlich sprechen müssen.

Hermine jedoch hatte begriffen, dass keine guten Worte der Welt ihn dazu bringen konnten.

Behutsam fasste sie sein Haar zusammen, und ließ Wasser über seine Schultern perlen, als er mit einem male den Kopf zu ihr wandte.

"Die Todesserschaft sollte inzwischen zerschlagen sein. Ohne Voldemort sind sie wie eine kopflose Schlange. Ihr könnte nun zurückkehren in die andere Welt."

Überglücklich, dass er seine Sprache wiedergefunden, blickte sie ihn an.

"Die andere Welt? Hier, diese Kate, dieser Wald, und Ihr...Ihr seid meine Welt!", brachte sie eindringlich hervor.

"Ich bin ein Mörder...nie war ich so sehr ein Mörder, wie ich es nun bin!", rief er mit einem male so überraschend aus, dass Hermine heftig zusammenzuckte.

"Was Ihr getötet habt, war kein Mensch...der Lord war ein Monster."

"Ich spreche nicht vom Lord...ich spreche vom Golem", sagte er und blickte ihr in die Augen.

"Aber er...er war ebenfalls kein Mensch...er war ein Geschöpf, das wir aus Lehm geschaffen."

"Ja...Lehm...und dennoch...er sprach zu mir...kurz bevor er starb. 'Herr' stieß er hervor, und wollte, dass ich ihn errette. Er ist gestorben...für mich."

Sanft lagen Hermines Hände auf den Schultern des Badenden.

"Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass er sprach?", fragte sie mit größter Vorsicht.

"Ja, ich bin mir dessen sicher."

Nun verstand sie, warum er bislang geschwiegen hatte. Und auch sie ward von großer Traurigkeit und Schuld erfüllt.

Und doch ward sie unendlich froh, dass er ihr sein Leid anvertraut. Froh, weil Heilung nun erfolgen konnte...für sie beide...und, Dank des Golems Opfer, ebenfalls Heilung für die gesamte Zaubererwelt.

**ENDE**


End file.
